


Season

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	1. Chapter 1

แสงสีนวลของดวงจันทร์เต็มดวงทอประกาย ลอดผ่านหมู่ใบไม้ลงมาอาบไล้เรือนร่างของพรายหนุ่ม ที่แอบอิงอยู่กับกิ่งไม้ใหญ่เหมือนกำลังพักผ่อนให้คลายความเหน็ดเหนื่อย สองแขนซ้อนทับกันรองใบหน้าที่ถูกซุกซ่อนไว้ภายใต้เรือนผมสีน้ำผึ้งสะท้อนแสงจันทร์เป็นประกาย ดวงตาปิดสนิท แสงสว่างจากร่างพรายเรืองรองอบอุ่นยิ่งเสียกว่าแสงจากจันทราเบื้องบน เหมือนมีอำนาจขับไล่มนตราแห่งความมืดมิดที่ครอบคลุมบริเวณโดยรอบอยู่ให้จางหายไป

สายลมหวีดหวิว ประสานกับเสียงฝีเท้าเหยียบย่ำกิ่งไม้และใบไม้แห้งที่แว่วมาแต่ไกล แต่พรายหนุ่มมิได้แสดงทีท่าว่ารับรู้ต่อเสียงฝีเท้านั้นแม้แต่น้อย

ดวงตายังคงปิดสนิท ลมหายใจผะแผ่ว คลับคล้ายมีรอยยิ้มเจืออยู่บนริมฝีปากบอบบางนั้น

"ฮึมมม คนแคระผู้นั้นกำลังตามหาท่านอยู่...ไม่ปรากฏตัวออกไปจะดีหรือ" เสียงหนึ่งกระซิบอยู่ข้างหูพราย แม้ว่าน้ำเสียงจะแหบห้าว ซ้ำมีสำเนียงแปลกประหลาด แต่เสียงนั้นกลับแผ่วเบาและกลืนหายไปกับสายลมได้อย่างง่ายดาย เหมือนเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของกันและกัน

"ช่างสิ" พรายหนุ่มขยับตัวจากท่าที่นอนซบกับกิ่งไม้ใหญ่ ผงกศรีษะขึ้น และใช้มือข้างหนึ่งเสยเส้นผมที่ปรกใบหน้าด้วยท่วงท่าที่เจ้าตัวไม่เคยรู้เลยว่า มันมีอำนาจเย้ายวนอย่างประหลาด จนสามารถทำให้ลมหายใจของใครคนหนึ่งสะดุดได้ "ถ้าเขายังไม่รู้จักเดินในป่าให้มันเงียบกว่านั้นสักหน่อย ก็ปล่อยให้ถูกหมาป่าคาบไปกินเสียเถอะ ถ้าจะมีหมาป่าตัวไหนยอมกินเนื้อเหนียว ๆ ของคนแคระละก็"

ต้นไม้ใหญ่ที่พรายหนุ่มเอนร่างซบอยู่ขยับเคลื่อนไหว จึงสามารถแยกแยะความแตกต่างได้ว่า สิ่งที่เข้าใจว่าเป็นต้นไม้นั้นแท้จริงคือเอ๊นท์ ผู้พิทักษ์พงไพรที่ดำรงชีวิตอยู่มายาวนานเกินกว่าที่ผู้ใดจะนึกฝัน "ฮูมม ฮึมม ไม่มีสัตว์ร้ายทำอันตรายอาคันตุกะของข้าได้ในดินแดนที่ข้าครอบครองหรอก" เอ๊นท์เฒ่ากลอกตามองพรายหนุ่มที่เอนกายซบอยู่กับบ่าของตนอย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ "ท่านมีเรื่องไม่สบายใจอยู่หรือ พรายน้อย"

สรรพนามที่ถูกเรียกขาน ทำให้พรายหนุ่มอดยิ้มไม่ได้ เขาถือกำเนิดขึ้นบนพื้นโลกแห่งนี้มายาวนาน นานจนแม้แต่ตัวเองก็ยังคร้านที่จะนับ แต่เมื่อเทียบกับเอ๊นท์เฒ่าผู้นี้แล้ว เขาเปรียบเสมือนเด็กทารก ดวงตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยประสบการณ์และดวงใจที่เปิดรับรู้ความรู้สึกอันอบอวลมาจากความคิดคำนึงของโลก ทำให้พรายเจ้ารู้สึกคล้ายเป็นเด็กที่กำลังซุกซบอยู่กับอ้อมอกมารดา

ความไม่สบายใจทั้งมวลถูกปัดเป่าให้มลายไป เหมือนลมปากมารดาที่เป่าบรรเทาความเจ็บปวดแก่ลูกน้อยที่วิ่งหกล้ม แม้ความเจ็บปวดจะไม่ได้สูญสลายไปจริง ๆ แต่ความรักอาทรเปี่ยมล้นช่วยบรรเทาความเจ็บปวดในความรู้สึกปลาสนาการ

ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องพูด เจ้าชายพรายรู้ตัวดี จะทนทุกข์เพียงไรหากจะต้องเอื้อนเอ่ยออกมาเป็นถ้อยคำ เพียงเปิดใจ รับสัมผัสบทเพลงไพรที่ขับขาน ความลับที่เร้นไว้จะถูกอ้อมกอดอันอ่อนโยนของดินแดนมารดาซึมซับปัดเป่ามลายไปเอง ...แม้เพียงชั่วคราว...

"ป่าฟังกอร์นทำให้ข้ารู้สึกคล้ายกลับไปเป็นทารกอีกครั้ง" พรายเจ้าเอนศรีษะซบกับบ่าของเทพพิทักษ์พงไพร "ข้าเหน็ดเหนื่อย ข้ามองหาอะไรอยู่หนอ ทรีเบียร์ด..."

"ไม่มีใครไม่เคยโง่เขลา เด็กน้อย" เสียงกระซิบของลมแว่วมา ขณะที่สัมผัสโอบล้อมร่างเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน "ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะมองหาสิ่งใด ความปรารถนาของเจ้าจะเป็นความจริงด้วยมนตราของแดนอันธการ..."

"เลโกลัส!!"

เสียงดังปานฟ้าผ่าดังนำมาแต่ไกล ทำให้เจ้าชายพรายสะดุ้งและเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง ร่างป้อมเตี้ยของคนแคระวิ่งตุ้บตั้บเข้ามาในระยะแสงจันทร์ ทำให้พรายหนุ่มถอนหายใจ คนแคระมาหยุดยืนหอบหายใจระรัวอยู่ที่ขาทรีเบียร์ด ที่เข้าใจว่าเป็นต้นไม้

"เจ้า...ทิ้งให้ข้าหลงทางอยู่ในป่าอาถรรพ์นี่คนเดียวตอนกลางคืน" คนแคระร้องอย่างโมโหเกิด เมื่อเห็นพรายหนุ่มเอนอยู่กับบ่าเอ๊นท์สบายใจ สายตาคนแคระไม่ดีเท่าพราย จึงไม่สามารถแยกแยะความแตกต่างระหว่างเอ๊นท์กับต้นไม้ได้ในความมืดเช่นนั้น "ข้าตามหาเจ้าเสียแทบแย่ นี่ถ้าข้าถูกตัวอะไรมันคาบไปเจ้าจะว่ายังไง"

"จะให้ทำยังไงล่ะ ข้าไม่มีปัญญาทำคนแคระไปคืนโกลอินพ่อเจ้าหรอก" พรายเจ้ายียวนกลับ "ถ้ากลัวก็หัดเดินในป่าให้มันเงียบกว่านี้เสียบ้าง เสียงฝีเท้าของเจ้าดังยิ่งกว่าเสียงตะโกนของพรายเสียอีก"

"อุวะ ก็ข้าเป็นคนแคระนี่นา แล้วป่ารกทึบแบบนี้ก็ไม่ใช่รสนิยมของคนแคระอย่างข้าเสียด้วย" คนแคระเถียง "เจ้าชวนข้ามาเที่ยว เจ้าก็ควรจะดูแลข้ามากกว่านี้สิ นี่อะไร เดินมาด้วยกันอยู่ดี ๆ แวบหายไปทางไหนก็ไม่รู้ ปล่อยให้ข้าหลงทางอยู่ในป่านี่จนดึกคนเดียว"

"กลัวละสิ พ่อหนูกิมลี" พรายหนุ่มแกล้งยิ้มเยาะเย้ย กิมลีก็ยั่วขึ้นเสียด้วย คนแคระเต้นผาง ๆ "ข้าไม่เคยกลัวอะไรทั้งนั้น ข้าหิวต่างหาก เจ้าปล่อยให้ข้าหลงป่าตั้งแต่เย็นจนดึกป่านนี้ ข้าคิดว่าจะได้กินมื้อใหญ่ที่บ้านทรีเบียร์ดเสียอีก ดึกป่านนี้แล้วจะไปเคาะประตูบ้าน ขออาหารกินได้ยังไงล่ะ"

เลโกลัสกลั้นหัวเราะ หันไปสบตากับทรีเบียร์ดที่ยังยืนนิ่งไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ เลโกลัสกระโดดลงจากบ่าทรีเบียร์ดแล้วเดินเข้าไปหากิมลี "ขอโทษเถอะพ่อคนแคระที่ทำให้เข้าใจผิด ถึงเจ้าจะไปเคาะประตูขออาหารเขาตอนนี้เขาก็ไม่มีอาหารจะให้เจ้า เอ๊นท์ไม่กินอาหารกันหรอก เขาดื่มแต่น้ำเท่านั้นแหละ"

"แล้วกันสิ" ท่าทางกิมลีจะโมโหมากกว่าเดิม "ถ้ารู้ว่าจะมาท้องกิ่วอย่างนี้ ข้าเป็นไม่มากับเจ้าหรอก ตอนนี้ข้าหิวจนเกือบจะกินม้าได้ทั้งตัวแล้ว กลับกันเถอะเลโกลัส" คนแคระกิมลีจ้องหน้าเพื่อนต่างเผ่าพันธุ์ "ถ้าไม่รีบกลับตอนนี้ เราจะไปกอนดอร์ไม่ทันพิธีแต่งงานของอารากอร์นกับอาร์เวนนะ"

ประโยคสุดท้ายทำให้รอยยิ้มที่อาบอยู่บนริมฝีปากพรายจางหายไปทันควัน พรายหนุ่มเกือบจะเม้มริมฝีปาก เขาเบือนหน้าหนีไปเสียอีกทางหนึ่ง เพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้คนแคระสังเกตเห็นความรู้สึกใด ๆ ที่อาจปรากฏออกมาทางสีหน้าหรือแววตา โดยที่ไม่อาจซ่อนเร้นหรือปิดบัง

"เลโกลัส..." กิมลีเรียกซ้ำ เขารู้อะไร ๆ เกี่ยวกับความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพรานป่าผู้กลายเป็นกษัตริย์มนุษย์ และเจ้าชายพรายโอรสแห่งธรันดูอินผู้นี้มากเกินกว่าที่เจ้าชายพรายจะคิดฝัน เขารู้ความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงของผู้เป็นเพื่อน และคิดว่ารู้ความรู้สึกของกษัตริย์มนุษย์ด้วยเช่นกัน รู้ไปถึงว่าทำไมพรายหนุ่มจึงชักชวนเขาออกมาท่องเที่ยวในเวลาจวนเจียนที่จะกลับไปร่วมพิธีวิวาห์ไม่ทันอย่างนี้ "อีกสามวันข้างหน้า จะถึงวันแต่งงานของอารากอร์นกับองค์หญิงอาร์เวนแล้วนะ"

"รู้แล้วน่ะ!" เลโกลัสตอบมาเบา ๆ แต่หางเสียงนั้นกระชากกว่าที่เคย "คนแคระตะกละอย่างเจ้าก็มีแต่จะคิดถึงอาหารในงานเลี้ยงอยู่ละสิ! ก็ได้ เราจะกลับ ก่อนที่เจ้าจะหิวจนหันมากินข้าเสียก่อน"

พรายหนุ่มทำท่าจะเดินกระทืบเท้าจากไป แต่กิมลีเรียกไว้เสียก่อน "เลโกลัส ข้าหมายถึง ถ้าเจ้าอยากจะทำอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อไม่ให้เสียใจภายหลังละก็ เจ้ามีเวลาแค่ตอนนี้แล้วนะ"

พรายหนุ่มนิ่งขึง ไม่ไหวติง

"เลโกลัส..."

พรายเจ้าหันควับ วิ่งเข้ามาหากิมลี รวดเร็วราวลมพัด กระชากคว้าเคราคนแคระออกวิ่งตัวปลิวไปหลบอยู่เบื้องหลังลำต้นไม้ใหญ่ ก่อนที่กิมลีจะทันอ้าปากโวยอะไรออกมา เลโกลัสก็ปิดปากเพื่อนต่างพันธุ์ของตนเป็นสัญญาณให้เงียบ

กิมลีไม่เข้าใจอะไรนัก แต่เมื่อเพื่อนทำท่าว่าอยากให้เงียบ ก็เงียบแต่โดยดี ยอมกลืนคำโวยวายเรื่องที่เลโกลัสกระชากเคราของเขาไว้เฉ่งทีหลัง ไม่รู้ทำไมพวกพรายนี่ถึงชอบกระตุกเคราคนแคระกันซะจริง ๆ

ไม่นานนักก็มีเสียงฝีเท้าย่ำใบไม้กรอบแกรบแว่วมาสู่โสตประสาท พร้อมทั้งเสียงบ่นอะไรพึมพำลอยตามลมมา เสียงฝีเท้านั้นเหมือนมีผู้บุกรุกเข้ามาเพียงคนเดียว เลโกลัสหรี่ตาเพ่งมองอย่างระแวดระวังระคนพิศวงสงสัยว่าใครบังอาจรุกล้ำเข้ามายังป่าอาถรรพ์เพียงลำพังคนเดียว สำเนียงที่แว่วตามลมมาไม่ใช่สำเนียงภาษาใด ๆ ที่เขาคุ้นเคย ฝีเท้าแผ่วเบาเกินกว่าจะเป็นผีร้ายหรือคนแคระ แต่ก็หนักเกินกว่าจะเป็นพราย ที่สำคัญ คงไม่มีมนุษย์คนใดกล้าล่วงล้ำเข้ามาในป่าฟังกอร์นโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาตจากทรีเบียร์ดเป็นแน่

ถ้าเช่นนั้น...ใครกัน...

เลโกลัสเอื้อมมือดึงธนูพรายพร้อมลูกธนูที่สะพายไว้ข้างหลังขึ้นน้าวสาย เล็งไปยังร่างที่เริ่มเห็นเป็นเงาตะคุ่ม เดินใกล้เข้ามาทุกที เสียงพึมพำดังขึ้น แต่ก็ยังไม่ดังพอที่จะจับใจความได้ ดวงตาอันทรงประสิทธิภาพเป็นเลิศของเจ้าชายพรายเขม้นมอง

ผู้ที่ก้าวเข้ามาสู่แสงจันทร์เป็นบุรุษร่างสูงโปร่งในอาภรณ์สีเขียวใบไม้และน้ำตาล ละม้ายเครื่องแต่งกายประจำตัวของพรายป่าแห่งเมิร์กวู้ดบ้านเกิด ผมยาวเป็นประกายสีทองเคลียกลางหลัง ใบหน้าขาวก้มต่ำ ดูเหมือนกำลังหมกมุ่นอยู่กับอะไรบางอย่างที่ถืออยู่ในมือ ริมฝีปากยังพึมพำอะไรบางอย่างอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ จนแทบไม่ได้สังเกตอะไรที่อยู่รอบตัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย เหมือนเจ้าตัวไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะเข้ามาประทุษร้ายอะไร แต่อยู่ในสภาพที่น่าจะถูกประทุษร้ายเสียเองมากกว่า...

เจ้าชายพรายเลิกคิ้ว เมื่อเห็นใบหูแหลมอันเป็นคุณลักษณะของพวกพ้องประจำเผ่าพันธุ์...

"เจ้าเป็นพรายหรือนี่" เสียงนุ่มนวลที่จู่ ๆ ก็ดังขึ้น ทำให้พรายหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่เงยหน้าขึ้นจากอะไรที่ถืออยู่ในมือ และเหลียวหาต้นเสียง เลโกลัสก้าวออกมาจากเบื้องหลังลำต้นไม้ใหญ่ที่ใช้เป็นที่ซ่อนตัวแล้ว แต่ยังคงอยู่ในเงามืด น่าแปลกที่ดูเหมือนพรายตนนั้นจะมองไม่เห็นเขา เจ้าชายพรายจึงก้าวออกมาสู่แสงสว่าง แต่ธนูในมือยังคงเล็งตรงมาที่อาคันตุกะอย่างไม่ไว้วางใจ

พรายหนุ่มตนนั้นทำท่าเหมือนตกตะลึง กิมลีก้าวออกมายืนเคียงข้างสหายของตนบ้าง แต่ขวานคู่มือยังคงถูกเหน็บไว้ที่เอวตามเดิม คนแคระไม่เห็นความจำเป็นที่จะต้องใช้ขวานกับพราย... ถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อนที่เขาจะสนิทสนมกับเลโกลัส... นั่นก็ไม่แน่

เจ้าชายพรายยืนอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์นวลที่ยังส่องสว่าง สายธนูยังถูกเหนี่ยวขึงตึง คมแห่งลูกธนูยังเล็งตรงไปยังอาคันตุกะ ผู้ที่บัดนี้ยืนนิ่ง ไม่ใช่ด้วยกิริยาอาการของผู้ที่ตกอยู่ในความหวาดกลัว หากแต่เป็นความตกตะลึงระคนความแปลกใจเสียมากกว่า

"ข้าคือจอมพรายแห่งอิธิลเลียน โอรสแห่งธรันดูอิน กษัตริย์พรายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ด" เลโกลัสขานนามของตนเอง "และนี่คือกิมลี บุตรแห่งโกลอิน" เมื่อถูกแนะนำ กิมลีก็เกือบจะกระโดดออกไปกล่าวคำทักทายตามมารยาทของคนแคระ แต่นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าพรายหนุ่มที่เผชิญหน้าอยู่นี้จะเป็นมิตรหรือศัตรูก็ยังไม่รู้

พรายหนุ่มผู้นั้นยังยืนนิ่ง เหมือนไม่รู้ธรรมเนียมในการแนะนำตัว หรือไม่ก็กำลังตกอยู่ในภวังค์

"จงเอ่ยนามของเจ้ามา!" เจ้าชายพรายกระตุ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงที่กระชากกระชั้นกว่าปกติ

พรายหนุ่มตนนั้นมีท่าทีงุนงง "เอ่อ...ผม...ผมชื่อ..."

เลโกลัสและกิมลีจ้องพรายหนุ่มตนนั้นไม่วางตา

"...ออร์แลนโด บลูม..."


	2. Chapter 2

กลิ่นหอมอวลเจือรสขมกลมกล่อมอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของกาแฟพันธุ์ดี ซ่านสู่ปลายลิ้น ช่วยขับไล่ความเหนื่อยล้าที่เกาะกุมความรู้สึกอยู่ให้คลายลง วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซนในเครื่องแต่งกายชุดพรานป่าขะมุกขะมอมยืนจิบกาแฟรอเจ้าหน้าที่กองถ่ายเซ็ตเครื่องมือให้พร้อม และรอแสงอาทิตย์ที่ยังเรื่อเรืองเป็นสีทองอยู่ที่ขอบฟ้าให้สว่างขึ้นกว่านี้

สายลมเย็นอ่อน ๆ ยามเช้าในทุ่งโล่งกว้างพัดพากลิ่นหญ้าหอมโชยมา ทำให้วิกโก้รู้สึกสดชื่นขึ้น ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไร เช้าวันนี้เขาจึงลุกจากที่นอนมาโดยไม่รู้สึกแจ่มใสอย่างที่เคย เหมือนบรรยากาศรอบข้างหนักอึ้งไปหมด จะว่าไม่สบาย อุณหภูมิร่างกายก็ยังปกติดีทุกอย่าง

หรือเขาจะไม่คุ้นเคยกับการรับบทอารากอร์นที่ห่างหายไปนาน? บทบาทที่เกือบกลืนชีวิตเขาเข้าไปเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของมัน หรือเขากำลังรับมันเข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตเขาก็ไม่แน่... วิกโก้ลูบตะเข็บเสื้อที่สวมอยู่เบา ๆ ร่องรอยการปะชุนด้วยฝีมือตัวเองยังคงอยู่ ถ้าถามตัวเอง...เขารู้สึกดีมากกว่า ที่ได้กลับมาสวมบทบาทที่เขารักอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

งั้น...ความรู้สึกกดดันนี่มันอะไรกันล่ะ?

สายตาที่กวาดไปเรื่อย ๆ ตามแนวเส้นขอบฟ้า ไปสะดุดกึกอยู่ที่เขตแดนติดต่อระหว่างชายป่ากับทุ่งหญ้า แนวไม้ที่เขาเคยเห็นเมื่อวันวานไม่มืดทะมึนขนาดนี้

ทะมึน จนดูคล้ายกับความมืดมนครอบคลุมอยู่โดยรอบ

"วิกโก้" เสียงเจ้าหน้าที่กองถ่ายคนหนึ่งเรียกดังขึ้นข้าง ๆ ตัว "ช่วยหลบหน่อยสิ ผมจะต่อสายไฟตรงนี้"

เขาขยับถอยไปสองสามก้าว โดยที่ยังไม่ละสายตาจากชายป่า จนเจ้าหน้าที่เงยหน้าขึ้นจากงานที่ทำ มองหน้านักแสดงหนุ่มด้วยความฉงนสนเท่ห์ ก่อนจะเหลียวมองตามสายตาไปบ้าง

"มองอะไรอยู่หรือ? ท่าทางสนอกสนใจเชียว"

"ป่านั่น..." วิกโก้ชี้มือ "คุณว่ามันมืด ๆ ทะมึน ๆ ผิดปกติไหม?"

เจ้าหน้าที่มองตามมือที่ชี้ "ไม่นี่...ทำไมเหรอวิกโก้"

"ไม่เหรอครับ?" เขาหันกลับไปมองอีกที ความรู้สึกกดดันที่แผ่ซ่านมาจากที่นั่นยังคงแทรกซอนเข้าไปในความรู้สึกของเขา "ไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลยจริง ๆ หรือ?"

"ไม่เลย" คู่สนทนายักไหล่ "ยังเมาขี้ตาไม่ตื่นดีหรือเปล่า? ไปแอบหลับอีกสักงีบก็ได้นะ ไม่ต้องกลัวเรื่องขอบตาช้ำหรอก อารากอร์นต้องหน้าซกมก ๆ หน่อยเป็นธรรมดาอยู่แล้วนี่" คนพูดหัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊าก "อีกนานหรอกกว่าจะถ่ายจริง ไม่รู้จะให้รีบมาแต่เช้าขนาดนี้กันทำไมสิน่า มาเร็วเดี๋ยวเวลาจะถ่ายก็ตามหานักแสดงไม่เจอกันอีก ไม่รู้ไปแอบหลับอยู่มุมไหนกันหมด เมื่อกี้ก็เห็นพ่อพรายป่า แต่งตัวเสร็จแต่หัววัน เดินท่องบทงึมงำเข้าป่าไปแล้ว เดี๋ยวก็ตามหากันแย่"

วิกโก้หันขวับทันควัน

"ไปไหนนะครับ?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"ออร์แลนโด บลูม..." เจ้าชายพรายทวนนามที่พรายหนุ่มแปลกหน้าเอ่ยออกมาเบา ๆ ดวงตาคู่นั้นยังจับจ้องอย่างพินิจพิจารณาระคนความไม่ไว้วางใจ สายธนูยังขึงตึง เช่นเดียวกับคมศรยังเล็งตรงไปยังพรายหนุ่มผู้นั้น ซึ่งจนบัดนี้ก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะเข้าใจเลยว่า ตนอยู่ในภาวะเป็นอันตรายถึงชีวิต สีหน้าที่แสดงออกถึงความไม่เข้าใจระคนพิศวงนิด ๆ ดูซื่อไร้เดียงสาอย่างแท้จริง

"ข้าไม่เคยได้ยินสำเนียงนามเช่นนี้มาก่อน เจ้าเป็นพรายสายไหน ผู้ใดเป็นนายของเจ้า" เจ้าชายพรายถามอย่างยังไม่คลายความระแวดระวัง "แล้วเจ้าเข้ามาในป่านี้ได้อย่างไร?"

พรายหนุ่มแปลกหน้าทำหน้างงสุดชีวิต ยกมือข้างว่างขึ้นเกาหัวยิก ๆ "ผมก็เดินมานะสิครับ เอ่อ อันที่จริงก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเข้ามาได้ยังไง ไม่ทันดู...เดินท่องบทอยู่ในทุ่งแล้วไหงมาโผล่ที่นี่ก็ไม่รู้ เอ..." พรายหนุ่มเหลียวซ้ายแลขวา "ท่าจะกลับออกไปไม่ถูกเสียแล้วสิ เจอคุณก็พอดีเลย พาผมกลับออกไปด้วยนะครับ เดินเพลินไปหน่อย...อย่าบอกนะว่าคุณก็หลงป่าเหมือนกันน่ะ" พรายหนุ่มเอียงคอ "ว่าแต่คุณเป็นสตันท์ของผมเหรอ ไม่ยักเคยเห็นหน้ามาก่อน เอ วันนี้ก็ไม่ได้ถ่ายฉากโลดโผนอะไรนี่ ทำไมต้องมีสตันท์ด้วย"

เจ้าชายพรายขยับตัวอย่างอึดอัด เมื่ออีกฝ่ายหนึ่งตอบอะไรที่ตัวเองไม่เข้าใจเลยสักคำ ก่อนจะหันไปสบตากับกิมลีสหายรักเป็นทำนองหารือ แต่คนแคระก็ยักไหล่เป็นนัยว่าตัวเองก็ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกัน

"ว้าว..." พรายแปลกหน้าอุทานเมื่อขยับเข้ามาใกล้ "คุณหน้าตาดีกว่าผมตั้งเยอะแน่ะ ไม่น่าจะมาเป็นสตันท์เลย น่าจะมาเป็นเลโกลัสแทนผม แล้วให้ผมไปเป็นสตันท์ให้มากกว่านะเนี่ย"

นาม 'เลโกลัส' ที่เอ่ยออกมา ทำให้เจ้าชายพรายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ดขึงสายธนูตึงขึ้นอีก สีหน้างุนงงเมื่อครู่เปลี่ยนแปรไปเป็นดุดันอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ แม้จะไม่เข้าใจความหมายที่เจ้าพรายหนุ่มนั่นพูดมา แต่การที่อีกฝ่ายรู้จักชื่อของตนเองทั้งที่จำได้ว่ายังไม่ได้บอกออกไป ก็เป็นเรื่องไม่น่าไว้วางใจเสียแล้ว กิมลีกระชากขวานออกมาจากที่เหน็บเอว ตั้งท่าพร้อมรบ

"อ้าว เฮ้ เดี๋ยวสิ" พรายหนุ่มแปลกหน้าท่าทางตกใจ ยกมือยกไม้ขึ้นห้ามพัลวัน "ชมว่าหน้าตาดีแค่นี้จะฆ่ากันเลยเหรอครับ มีอะไรพูดกันก่อนได้น่า"

"เจ้าเป็นใคร!" จอมพรายแห่งอิธิลเลียนกระชากเสียงถามอย่างดุดัน "ทำไมจึงรู้จักนามของข้า!"

"นามอะไร?" พรายหนุ่มงงเป็นไก่ตาแตก "เฮ้ มีอะไรค่อย ๆ พูดกันสิ ผมไม่เข้าใจจริง ๆ นะว่าคุณพูดเรื่องอะไร"

"ข้าก็ไม่เข้าใจที่เจ้าพูดเหมือนกัน" เลโกลัสยังไม่ยอมลดคันธนูลง "ป่าฟังกอร์นไม่ใช่สถานที่ที่จะมีคนนอกล่วงล้ำเข้ามาได้ง่าย ๆ โดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาตจากทรีเบียร์ด เจ้าเป็นใครกันถึงเข้ามาได้ ซ้ำยังรู้จักนามของข้าอีกด้วย"

"ฟังกอร์น?" พรายหนุ่มทำหน้าเหยเก ก่อนจะพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ "เข้าใจละ จะซ้อมบทกันหรือไงครับ ผม...เอ้อ ข้า เลโกลัส กรีนลีฟ โอรสแห่งธรันดูอิน เจ้าชายพรายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ด ผู้ร่วมทางคณะพันธมิตร...ตอนนี้เรากำลังมาถ่ายซ่อมฉากวิ่งไล่ออร์กกัน เพราะของเก่าวิ่งไม่สะใจ PJ อ๊ะ!"

เสียงเจื้อยแจ้วจำนรรจาของพ่อพรายหน้าทะเล้นหยุดชะงักลงทันควัน เมื่อศรพุ่งฉิวออกจากคันธนู เสียบต้นไม้ข้างตัวชนิดห่างไปแค่เส้นยาแดงระยะเฉียดฉิว ออร์แลนโดยืนตัวแข็ง...ธนูที่พุ่งปักเนื้อไม้ได้...ของจริง!?!

"สามหาว!" เลโกลัสตะโกนก้องด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะ มือฉวยลูกธนูอีกลูกมาขึ้นสายฉับไว "ถือดียังไงมาแอบอ้างตัวเป็นข้า! เจ้ายืนอยู่ต่อหน้าข้าแล้วยังไม่รู้ตัว กล้ากล่าววาจาสามหาวแบบนั้นออกมาได้อีก!"

"แอบอ้าง..." ออร์แลนโดเหงื่อแตกซิกใต้เมคอัพหนา "คุณจะบอกว่าคุณคือเลโกลัสตัวจริงงั้นเหรอ?"

"ขนานแท้และดั้งเดิม" กิมลีที่ยืนดูเหตุการณ์อยู่นานพูดแทรกขึ้นอย่างอดไม่ได้ "เขาคนนี้แหละ เลโกลัส เจ้าชายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ด เจ้าแอบอ้างตัวเป็นเขาเพื่อประโยชน์อะไร!"

"พระเจ้า..." พ่อพรายแปลกหน้าครางเบา ๆ "พระเจ้า...วันนี้ก็ไม่ใช่วันเกิดผม คงไม่มีใครมาเล่นอะไรเซอร์ไพร์สแบบนี้แน่ ๆ ไม่ใช่วันที่ 1 เมษาด้วย งั้นมันอะไรกันเนี่ย..."

ดวงตาสองดวงประสานกัน ความรู้สึกของออร์แลนโดเหมือนถูกดวงตาอันล้ำลึกคู่นั้นดึงดูดให้จมดิ่งสู่ห้วงภวังค์เหนือจินตนาการ ดวงตา...ที่ถ่ายทอดเดือนปีที่ล่วงไปแห่งชีวิตพราย ความสงบ...ประกายระริก...เหนืออณูแห่งความเป็นมนุษย์อย่างไม่อาจเทียบได้แม้เศษเสี้ยว เด็กหนุ่มแทบลืมหายใจ

เขากำลังยืนอยู่ต่อหน้าสิ่งมีชีวิตที่มีพลังอำนาจและงดงามเหนือมนุษย์แท้จริงโดยไม่ต้องอาศัยคำยืนยันใด ๆ นอกเหนือจากความรู้สึกภายในที่ประสบอยู่ ณ เวลานี้ ความรู้สึกที่ไม่อาจเอ่ยออกมาเป็นถ้อยคำ...

มันเป็นความจริง...

"เจ้า...ไม่ใช่พรายนี่" เสียงของเจ้าชายพรายเนิบช้าขึ้น มือที่น้าวสายธนูอยู่ลดลงอย่างเงียบ ๆ "เจ้าเป็นมนุษย์... ทำไมจึงแต่งกายเลียนแบบพราย ทำไมจึงมีหูแหลมเหมือนเผ่าพันธุ์พราย"

กิมลีชะงัก หันมองทั้งสองคนที่ยังจ้องกันอยู่ไม่วางตาสลับกันไปมา

"เรื่องมันยาว..." ออร์แลนโดพูดเบา ๆ เหมือนละเมอ "บางที...นี่อาจจะเป็นเรื่องน่ามหัศจรรย์ที่สุดในชีวิตผม...บางทีผมอาจจะกำลังฝันอยู่... คุณ...คุณเป็นตัวจริง...เป็นเลโกลัสตัวจริงที่ออกมาจากตำนานของมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธงั้นเหรอ..." เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้าช้า ๆ อย่างไม่อยากเชื่อสายตาตัวเอง "พระเจ้า...มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น"

กิมลีทำท่าฮึดฮัดเมื่อเห็นสหายรักของตนคลายทีท่าคุกคามเจ้าคนไม่รู้จักกาละเทศะ ที่บังอาจแต่งกายเลียนแบบพราย แต่เลโกลัสยื่นมือออกมาห้ามกิมลีไว้ "ใจเย็นไว้ก่อนกิมลี" เจ้าชายพรายเอ่ยเนิบช้า "ข้าไม่รู้สึกเลยว่าเขาเป็นศัตรู...ตรงกันข้าม ข้ารู้สึกถึงกลิ่นอายของอะไรสักอย่างจากตัวเขา ความรู้สึกนึกคิด อะไรที่ข้าไม่เคยรู้จักมาก่อน"

เจ้าชายพรายก้าวช้า ๆ ตรงเข้าไปหาเด็กหนุ่ม ใกล้...จนในที่สุดก็หยุดยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้ากันและกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างถูกกันและกันดึงดูด ความล้ำลึกเหนือความเข้าใจเปล่งประกายจากดวงตาของทั้งสอง เลโกลัสยกหัตถ์อันนุ่มนวลขึ้น จรดปลายนิ้วแตะลงบนผิวแก้มของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างแผ่วเบา แล้วลากไล้เนิ่นช้า ก่อนที่ออร์แลนโดจะกระทำในสิ่งเดียวกัน เหมือนทั้งสองกำลังสื่อสารกันผ่านสัมผัสนั้น

แสงเรื่อเรืองของดวงอาทิตย์ยามอรุณรุ่งสาดส่องมาต้องร่างของทั้งสอง อาบไล้บนเส้นผมสีน้ำผึ้งส่องประกายเหมือนเส้นไหม ความงดงามของชายหนุ่มสองคนที่เปรียบเสมือนเงาสะท้อนของกันและกัน ทำให้กิมลียินนิ่งจนแทบลืมหายใจ

"ปริศนาในตัวเจ้า ข้าไม่เคยพบมาก่อน" เลโกลัสกล่าวเบา ๆ ปลายนิ้วจรดที่ริมฝีปากของออร์แลนโด

"ผมก็เหมือนกัน" เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบ ขณะที่ปลายนิ้วลากผ่านริมฝีปากพรายเจ้าในลักษณาการเดียวกัน "ปัญหาอยู่ที่...ใครกันที่เป็นปริศนา คุณ...หรือผม..."

"ข้าไม่เข้าใจ" ดวงตาของเลโกลัสมีริ้วรอยพิศวง

"ผมรู้จักคุณในขณะที่คุณไม่รู้จักผม ผมคิดว่าตัวเองเข้าใจเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นมากกว่าคุณ แต่ก็น้อยนิดนักเมื่อเทียบกับปริศนาทั้งหมด" ออร์แลนโดอธิบายช้า ๆ "คุณกับผมไม่ได้อยู่ในโลกเดียวกัน ถ้านี่ไม่ใช่ความฝัน ก็หมายความว่า ไม่คุณก็ผม เราคนใดคนหนึ่ง...มาอยู่ในที่ที่เราไม่ควรอยู่"

เลโกลัสพยักหน้าช้า ๆ ในดวงตาเปี่ยมด้วยริ้วรอยสุขุมนุ่มนวล "ข้าอยู่ในป่าฟังกอร์นอันเร้นลับ ข้าได้รับความคุ้มครองจากทรีเบียร์ด ผู้คุ้มครองป่าแห่งนี้"

"ผมอยู่ในนิวซีแลนด์ ช่างเถอะ คุณคงไม่รู้จักมันหรอก" ออร์แลนโดกระซิบ "ไม่มีอาถรรพ์หรือเร้นลับอะไรทั้งนั้น"

"ข้าอยู่กับกิมลีสหายข้า ผู้ที่หลงเข้ามาอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทางควรจะเป็นเจ้า"

ออร์แลนโดเหลือบสายตามองรอบตัว หัวใจเขาเริ่มหวั่นวิตก "นั่นสิ ชักสงสัยว่าจะเป็นอย่างนั้น"

"เจ้าหลงมาได้อย่างไร" เลโกลัสถามอย่างห่วงใย "รู้ทางกลับไปไหม?"

"ไม่" เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้า "บอกตามตรงนะ ผมยังอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าตัวเองฝันอยู่ เป็นไปได้ยังไง เดินท่องบทอยู่ในนิวซีแลนด์ดี ๆ แล้วมาโผล่ที่ฟังกอร์น"

"ไม่ใช่ฝันแล้ว" เลโกลัสตอบคำ "ออร์แลนโด ถึงข้าจะไม่เข้าใจอะไรมากนัก ข้าก็คิดว่าเจ้าควรจะรีบกลับไปตามทางที่เจ้ามาโดยเร็วที่สุด"

"ผมจำทางไม่ได้" เด็กหนุ่มอุทานออกมาอย่างร้อนรน "ผมท่องบทเพลินจนไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าเดินเข้ามาในป่า ผมจำทางกลับไม่ได้"

"ท่องบท?" พรายเจ้ามีท่าทีงุนงง

"บทภาพยนต์ ผมเป็นนักแสดง ผมแสดงเป็นคุณ" ออร์แลนโดยื่นสมุดให้ดู "แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เวลามาอธิบายอะไรกัน ผมอยากกลับไป!"

"ข้า...ข้าจะถามทรีเบียร์ด" พรายเจ้าพลอยมีท่าทีร้อนรนไปด้วย "เขาน่าจะรู้วิธี"

"เดี๋ยวก่อน!" กิมลีกระซิบอย่างระมัดระวัง เขาไม่ได้ตกอยู่ภายใต้ภวังค์อย่างทั้งสองคนนั่น เลยรู้สึกถึงอะไรบางอย่างที่ล่วงล้ำเข้ามาใกล้ได้รวดเร็ว"มีเสียงอะไรดังมาจากทางนั้น!"

เสียงฝีเท้าย่ำลงบนใบไม้แห้งดังกรอบแกรบ ทำให้พรายเจ้ากระชากศรออกมาจากกระบอกอีกครั้ง แล้วเล็งตรงไปเบื้องหน้า แต่ก่อนที่ศรนั้นจะทันหลุดจากแล่ง ออร์แลนโดที่จ้องมองดูอยู่ด้วยใจระทึกก็เบิกตากว้างด้วยความยินดี ก่อนจะโดดเข้าขวางทางธนูพลางตะโกนลั่น

"วิกโก้!!!"

ชายหนุ่มที่เพิ่งโผล่หน้าออกมาจากหลังพุ่มไม้แทบผงะเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มในคราบพรายกระโจนเข้ากอดคอเขาเต็มแรงจนเซแซ่ด เขาเอื้อมมือโอบร่างที่บอบบางกว่าอย่างงุนงง "เล่นอะไร ออลี่! นายไม่ควรจะเดินเข้ามาในป่านี่คนเดียวนะ! ถ้าหลงทางไปแล้วจะเป็นยังไง บ้าเอ๊ย! หัดใช้หัวคิดมั่งสิ!"

"ด่าผมอีกเยอะ ๆ เลยวิกโก้!" ออร์แลนโด้เหวี่ยงตัวไปมาอยู่ในอ้อมแขนหนุ่มใหญ่อย่างไม่มีอะไรจะหยุดเขาได้อีกแล้ว "ผมไม่เคยดีใจที่ได้เห็นคุณมากเท่าวินาทีนี้มาก่อนเลย!"

วิกโก้ขมวดคิ้วด้วยความงุนงง ก่อนจะเบือนสายตาไปมองอีกสองคนที่ยืนอยู่ห่าง ๆ

"เจ้ารู้จักเขาหรือ?" เลโกลัสถามพลางเก็บลูกธนู

"เขาเป็นคนของโลกผม" ออร์แลนโดตะโกนตอบด้วยความยินดีเป็นล้นพ้น

"คนของโลกเจ้า?" เลโกลัสหันมามองกิมลีอย่างวิตกกังวล ประกายประหลาดในดวงตาพรายเจ้าทำให้ออร์แลนโดหยุดทำท่าลิงโลด และหันมามองอย่างสงสัย

วิกโก้สบตากับกิมลี ด้วยสายตาที่แสดงความไม่เข้าใจพอ ๆ กัน

พรายเจ้าแหงนมองไปรอบ ๆ ตัว "จะว่าไป...ข้าก็ไม่ได้ยินเสียงกระซิบของต้นไม้อย่างที่เคย..." ประกายประหลาดนั้นระริกขึ้นทุกที "เจ้ามีคนของโลกเจ้า ข้ามีคนของโลกข้า..."

ออร์แลนโดเริ่มซึมซาบความหมาย

ประกายความกลัวทาบทออยู่ในดวงตาของพรายเจ้า

"ออร์แลนโด...ใครกันแน่" หางเสียงสั่นระริก

"เจ้า...ในโลกของข้า...หรือข้า...ในโลกของเจ้า..."

"เจ้า...หรือ...ข้า..."


	3. Chapter 3

สิ้นเสียงกระซิบของพรายเจ้า ป่าทั้งป่าก็เงียบสงัด ไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงลมหรือเสียงใบไม้แม้สักใบพลิกไหว เงียบ...จนวิกโก้ได้ยินเสียงเส้นเลือดที่ขมับตัวเองเต้นตุบ ๆ เขาไม่เข้าใจว่าเจ้าหนูออลี่กับทีมงานแปลกหน้าพวกนี้กำลังคุยเรื่องอะไรกันอยู่ แต่เขาไม่สนใจมันนักหรอก ตอนนี้รู้แต่ว่า ป่านี่ให้ความรู้สึกประหลาด มันอึดอัดคล้ายมีอะไรกดดันอยู่โดยรอบอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เขาอยากจะออกปากบอกให้พวกนี้รีบกลับออกไปจากป่านี้โดยเร็ว แต่ก็เหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างมาอุดปากอยู่ จนไม่สามารถเอ่ยออกมาเป็นคำพูดได้

เวลา...เคลื่อนผ่าน...ในขณะเดียวกัน ก็เหมือนห้วงวินาทีนี้หยุดนิ่ง...ไม่มีคำพูดใด ๆ ต่อกัน กิมลียืนกุมขวานคู่กายนิ่งเหมือนต้องมนต์สะกด ดวงตาจ้องมองเจ้าชายพรายสหายรักด้วยความวิตกกังวลอยู่ในใจเงียบ ๆ เป็นเรื่องธรรมดาที่บางครั้ง การกระทำหรือคำพูดของพรายก็เกินความเข้าใจของคนแคระ แต่ไม่เคยมีครั้งใดที่เลโกลัสจะสร้างความรู้สึกบีบคั้นวิตกกังวลให้เขาได้มากมายถึงเพียงนี้ ดวงตาของพรายเจ้ายังคงประกายระริกด้วยความหวาดกลัวอย่างไม่รู้สาเหตุ เช่นเดียวกับพรายหนุ่มที่เขาไม่รู้จัก จะอะไรก็ตามเถอะ ถ้ามันทำให้เลโกลัสที่ไม่เคยกลัวอะไรเลยสักอย่างตั้งแต่คบกันมากลัวได้ละก็ มันต้องไม่ใช่เรื่องดีนักแน่ ๆ

และเท่าที่เห็นอยู่ก็คือ เลโกลัสเกิดอาการที่ว่านี่ หลังจากไอ้มนุษย์โสโครกคนนั้นก้าวเข้ามาร่วมวงนี่แหละ

"เลโกลัส!" เสียงฟ้าผ่าของกิมลีกระชากทุกคนหลุดออกจากห้วงภวังค์ "เจ้าเป็นอะไรรึเปล่า?" พูดพลางก็จ้องหน้าวิกโก้ อาคันตุกะไม่ได้รับเชิญด้วยสายตาไม่สู้จะเป็นมิตรเท่าใดนัก จนคนถูกมองกลืนน้ำลาย ด้วยความรู้สึกว่าชีวิตของตัวเองไม่สู้จะปลอดภัย

เจ้าชายพรายสะดุ้งตื่นจากมนต์สะกด ประกายแห่งความกลัวและไม่แน่ใจจางหายไปจากดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว เลโกลัสยืดตัวตรง ความงามสง่าอย่างจอมพรายกลับคืนมาอีกครั้ง เขาเหลือบมองมนุษย์ทั้งสองด้วยอาการที่คล้ายกับตวัดผ่าน ก่อนจะก้าวเดินไปข้างหน้าอย่างช้า ๆ ทีละก้าว ดวงหน้าเงยขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าที่เรื่อเรืองเป็นสีกุหลาบคล้ายกำลังตั้งสมาธิฟังสิ่งใด แต่ไม่มีเสียงใดอีกเลย นอกจากเสียงลมหายใจและเสียงหัวใจเต้นที่ไม่เป็นจังหวะเท่านั้นที่กึกก้องอยู่ในโสตสัมผัส

"ทรีเบียร์ด..." เลโกลัสกระซิบ เสียงของพรายหนุ่มแผ่วเบาแต่กึกก้องไปตามหมู่ใบไม้ที่ไหวเอน ในคำพูดนั้นทรงพลังอำนาจอย่างน่าประหลาด "โอโนดริม..."

สายลมกรรโชกรุนแรงฉับพลันจนใบไม้แห้งสีทองที่กองอยู่บนพื้นปลิวหมุนคว้างขึ้นคลุมร่างคนทั้งสี่ ออร์แลนโดยกมือขึ้นป้องใบไม้ที่ปลิวขึ้นมาพานใบหน้า หูแว่วเสียงหัวเราะกึกก้องชัดเจน

เสียงหัวเราะ...ที่แฝงความหมายบางอย่างทิ้งไว้

สายลมกรรโชกรุนแรง แสงสีแสดสดของท้องฟ้าถูกแทนที่ด้วยกลุ่มเมฆสีเทาเข้มทะมึนในพริบตา เสียงลมพายุอื้ออึงเต็มสองหูในขณะที่ตาหรี่หลุบแทบลืมไม่ขึ้น พายุกำลังมา...หายุที่ไม่เคยมีร่องรอยมาก่อน... รุนแรง...จนเด็กหนุ่มซวนเซปะทะแผ่นอกของชายหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหลัง อ้อมแขนแข็งแรงกอดรัดยึดเป็นหลักไม่ให้ร่างนั้นล้มลง ออร์แลนโดโอบแขนรอบเอวของชายหนุ่ม ก่อนจะซุกหน้าที่ถูกใบไม้ปลิวมาต้องจนเจ็บเหมือนถูกหินเล็ก ๆ กระเด็นใส่ลงกับบ่ากว้าง

"พายุกำลังมา! เราต้องออกไปจากที่นี่เดี๋ยวนี้!" วิกโก้ตะโกนแข่งกับเสียงลมที่อื้ออึงเต็มสองหู สภาพภูมิประเทศรอบข้างครึ้มลงอย่างรวดเร็วจนเกือบจะมองอะไรรอบตัวไม่เห็นอยู่แล้ว

"โอ! ฟังกอร์น ลัสโตเบธนีน!" พรายเจ้าตะโกนก้อง แล้วทำท่าจะสิ่งเข้าไปหาต้นกำเนิดของพายุที่อยู่ภายในราวป่ารกทึบที่บัดนี้มืดสนิทราวกับหลับตาอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ แสงสว่างหนึ่งเดียวคือแสงเรืองจากร่างของเจ้าชายพรายเท่านั้น

ข้อมือถูกกระชากด้วยอุ้งมือแกร่งจนร่างที่กำลังจะวิ่งทะยานจนเหวี่ยงวนกลับเข้ามาหาเจ้าของมือ พร้อมทั้งเสียงดุ ๆ กระชากกระชั้นยิ่งกว่าเสียงลมอื้ออึง "บ้าเอ๊ย! เข้าไปไม่ได้นะ! เราต้องรีบกลับออกไปเดี๋ยวนี้! ป่านี้ไม่ต้องการให้เรารุกล้ำมากไปกว่านี้!"

"ปล่อยข้า!" เลโกลัสตะโกนพลางสะบัดข้อมือ "เจ้าไม่เข้าใจหรอก มนุษย์โง่! มีแต่ข้าเท่านั้นที่..."

"ไปไม่ได้!" วิกโก้ออกแรงกระชาก "เราต้องออกไปเดี๋ยวนี้!"

"ข้าบอกให้ปล่อย! เจ้ามนุษย์..."

เสียงบริภาษของพรายเจ้าขาดหายไปจากริมฝีปากที่ยังเปิดอ้าค้าง ดวงตาสองดวงสบประสานกัน...หนึ่งมนุษย์...กับหนึ่งพราย... แรงต่อต้านขัดขืนหายไปจนวิกโก้ดึงรั้งร่างของเจ้าชายพรายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ดเข้ามาใกล้ได้ง่ายดาย สีหน้าของเลโกลัสตื่นตระหนก... ไม่ใช่... ดวงตาสีแมกไม้คู่นั้นเบิกกว้างก็จริง แต่ไม่ใช่อาการตื่นตระหนก ควรจะเรียกว่าตื่นตะลึงจะถูกต้อง

"อา..." เสียงพรายเจ้ากระซิบ ดวงตายังสบประสานไม่วาย

"เลโกลัส!" เสียงกิมลีตะโกนมาจากหลังพุ่มไม้ที่ยึดตัวอยู่ "ข้าว่ามนุษย์นั่นพูดถูกนะ! เรารีบออกไปจากที่นี่กันดีกว่า! เจ้ามนุษย์สองคนนี่บุกรุกฟังกอร์นโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาตจากทรีเบียร์ด!" คนแคระชี้มือมาทางสองหนุ่ม เครายาว ๆ ปลิวกระจุยกระจาย "เขาคงไม่รู้ว่าเราสองคนอยู่ที่นี่ด้วย! ออกไปก่อนแล้วค่อยพูดกันเถอะ!"

ดูเหมือนเลโกลัสจะไม่ได้ยินคำพูดของสหายเลยแม้แต่น้อย ดวงตาคู่นั้นยังจ้องนิ่งตรงไปยังดวงตาของวิกโก้ เหมือนถูกดึงดูด ลืมแม้กระทั่งสภาพแวดล้อมคับขันรอบตัว แม้เมื่อวิกโก้ดึงรั้งเข้ามาใกล้ เจ้าชายพรายก็ปราศจากแรงต่อต้าน

ร่างพรายเอนซบลงกับบ่าข้างที่ยังเหลืออยู่เคียงเด็กหนุ่มมนุษย์ที่ซบอยู่ก่อนแล้วคล้ายจะยึดเป็นที่พึ่งหลบภัย วิกโก้โอบร่างทั้งสองไว้แน่นราวกับจะให้การปกป้องจากพายุที่เกิดขึ้นกระทันหันเหมือนคำสาป

เสียงหัวเราะที่ดังแทรกมากับสายลมดังยิ่งขึ้น...เร่งเร้ายิ่งขึ้น...เจือด้วยความหมายอันเร้นลับ

ความหมายที่มีผู้เดียวเท่านั้นที่จะเข้าใจ...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

กองถ่ายสับสนโกลาหลอลหม่านกันเป็นการใหญ่ เมื่อจู่ ๆ ท้องฟ้าสีครามที่ปราศจากเมฆหมอกกลับกลายเป็นสีดำมืดสนิท ฟ้าแลบแปลบปลาบเหมือนพายุบ้ากำลังจะมา เจ้าหน้าที่วิ่งเก็บข้าวของกันวุ่นวายแข่งกับเวลา เสียงโวยวายดังกึกก้องลั่นไปทั้งทุ่งแข่งกับเสียงลม

"นี่มันอะไรกัน!" ปีเตอร์ แจ็คสันตะโกนพลางซอยขาสั้น ๆ ของตัวเองปุเลง ๆ ไปช่วยเก็บ reflex ของรักของหวงเครื่องมือทำมาหากิน "เมื่อกี้ยังแดดเปรี้ยงอยู่เลย! ทำไมอยู่ ๆ ทอร์นาโดก็ถล่ม! หมดกัน หมดกัน!"

ฟ้าร้องครั่นครื้น พร้อมกับสายฝนเทกระหน่ำไล่หลังมาทันเวลาที่อุปกรณ์ชิ้นสุดท้ายถูกยกขึ้นหลังรถเทรลเลอร์คันใหญ่ เจ้าหน้าที่กองถ่ายกรูกันขึ้นรถเกือบไม่ทันเวลาที่สายฝนเทกระหน่ำลงมาไม่ลืมหูลืมตา แถมฟ้าคะนองสะเทือนเลื่อนลั่นเหมือนโกรธแค้นใครมาสักสิบปี

"ครบไหม!?!" ปีเตอร์หันไปถาม ความที่รถขนอุปกรณ์ เจ้าหน้าที่และนักแสดงมีหลายคัน คำถามนั้นจึงแทบเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่จะหาคำตอบ ทุกคนมองตากัน ต่างคนต่างหอบแฮ่ก

พายุขนาดนี้...คงไม่มีใครบ้าไปเดินโต๋เต๋หรือวิ่งปุเลงๆเล่นน้ำฝนหรอกมั้ง?

"เฮ้ย!" เจ้าหน้าที่คนหนึ่งตะโกนลั่นจนคนขับตกใจเกือบหักพวงมาลัยลงข้างทาง

"วิกโก้กับออลี่!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"เร็วเข้า!" วิกโก้ประคองพรายจริงกับพรายปลอมที่ยังซบอยู่ในอ้อมแขนออกมาจากป่าจนถึงชายทุ่ง พลางหันไปร้องเร่งกิมลีที่ควบปุเลงมาห่าง ๆ เพราะความสั้นของขาเป็นอุปสรรค ฝนเทกระหน่ำลงมาอย่างกับฟ้ารั่ว สายตาคนแคระไม่ดีอย่างพราย กิมลีจึงแทบจะมองไม่เห็นอะไรเลยท่ามกลางสายฝน นอกจากผมสีน้ำผึ้งเรืองรองของสองพรายที่อยู่ข้างหน้าเท่านั้น เขายกมือเปียก ๆ ขึ้นลูบหน้าไล่น้ำฝนที่เข้าตา เครายาวเปียกลู่ขมุกขมอมด้วยเศษใบไม้แห้งสีทองเกาะเกลื่อน

ถึงสายตาจะไม่ดีนัก แต่สัญชาตญาณของคนแคระก็ดีพอที่จะทำให้กิมลีหันมองไปรอบ ๆ ด้วยความรู้สึกว่า แถวนี้มันแปลก ๆ

มีกลิ่นอายพิลึกที่ไม่เหมือนเดิม

เสียงฟ้าร้องสะเทือนเลื่อนลั่น

แย่แล้ว...ท่าทางเลโกลัสจะลืมอารอด...

กิมลีวิ่งปุเลง ๆ เข้าไปจะตะโกนเตือนเพื่อนพรายของตน แต่ยังไม่ทันที่จะได้พูดอะไร ก็เห็นร่างเป็นเงา ๆ ของวิกโก้คลายมือจากร่างเด็กหนุ่มทั้งสองคนแล้วยกขึ้นโบกพลางกู่ร้องเรียกอะไรสักอย่าง

หรือจะเรียกม้า?

ไม่ยักกะใช่ม้า...สิ่งที่วิ่งเลี้ยวเข้ามาหาเป็นสัตว์อะไรที่ใหญ่โตกว่าม้า ดูยังไงก็ไม่มีทางเป็นม้าไปได้ ลักษณะกลมรี... ดูเหมือนจะเป็นพาหนะที่สร้างขึ้นมากกว่าจะเป็นสัตว์ แต่มันส่งเสียงฮึ่ม ๆ ได้ กิมลีหยุดยืนแข็งทื่อ

ประตูรถตู้เปิดออก วิกโก้รีบดันร่างของออร์แลนโดกับเลโกลัสขึ้นไปบนรถอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนที่จะหันกลับมาหาคนแคระที่ยังยืนทื่อตะลึงอยู่ที่เดิม "จะบ้าเหรอ! อยากปอดบวมหรือไง!" เขาตะโกนแข่งกับเสียงฝนและฟ้า

กิมลียังไม่ขยับ

"โธ่เอ๊ย! พูดภาษาคนไม่รู้เรื่องหรือไงนะ" วิกโก้เริ่มฉุน เขาวิ่งกลับไปฉุดข้อมือคนแคระ "เร็วเข้า เขารอกันอยู่ ฝนมันสาดเข้าไปเปียกคนข้างในหมดแล้ว"

"ไม่!" กิมลีตะโกนพลางทำท่าจะกระโจนหนี "ข้าไม่ยอมเข้าไปในท้องไอ้ตัวประหลาดนั่นหรอก!"

"โว๊ย!" หนุ่มใหญ่เริ่มหมดความอดทน กระชากข้อมือคนแคระถูลู่ถูกัง "พูดอะไรไม่รู้เรื่อง เดี๋ยวทิ้งให้ปอดบวมตายอยู่ตรงนี้เลย!"

วิกโก้กึ่งรั้งกึ่งลากกระชากคนแคระโยนโครมเข้าไปในรถตู้จนได้ด้วยกำลังที่เหนือกว่า ท่ามกลางเสียงโวยวายที่ดังยิ่งกว่าเสียงฟ้าผ่าของกิมลี

วิกโก้ตามเข้ามานั่งเป็นคนสุดท้าย เขาปิดประตูรถตู้เสียงดังโครม ก่อนที่รถจะเริ่มแล่น กิมลีตาเหลือก ตั้งท่าจะโวยวายอีกรอบ ถ้าเจ้าชายพรายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ดจะไม่เอื้อมมือมาแตะบ่าของเพื่อนรักเป็นเชิงปรามเสียก่อน

แอร์ที่พวยพุ่งออกมา กระทบเนื้อเปียกปอนจนหนาวสั่น ผ้าเช็ดตัวสี่ผืนถูกส่งมาจากด้านหน้ารถ วิกโก้รับไว้แล้วส่งแจกจ่ายไปให้เพื่อนร่วมชะตากรรมทุกคนก่อนจะเริ่มลงมือเช็ดเนื้อเช็ดตัวของตัวเอง

"ไปทำอะไรอยู่นั่น" ปีเตอร์ชะโงกมาจากเบาะทางด้านหน้า พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจ "เกือบจะทิ้งเอาไว้แล้วเชียวรู้ไหม"

"ขอโทษครับ" วิกโก้ตอบแทนทุก ๆ คน "ผมเข้าไปตามเด็กบ้ากับ..." เขาเหลัยวไปมองอีกสองคนที่ไม่รู้จักหน้า คงจะเป็นสตันท์ละมั้ง...แต่ท่าทางแปลกพิลึกนะ "คงจะเข้าไปสำรวจภูมิประเทศ เล่นสมมติว่าเป็นป่าฟังกอร์นกัน"

"ไม่ได้เล่นนะ มนุษย์สามหาว" กิมลีตะโกนทั้ง ๆ ที่อยู่ในรถแคบ ๆ มือยังสาละวนอยู่กับการแกะเศษใบไม้ออกจากเครา "ที่นั่นคือป่าฟังกอร์น เจ้าสิ มาจากไหน มาได้ยังไง แล้วไอ้นี่มันอะไร!" ขาดคำก็เอื้อมเท้าสัน ๆ เตะข้างรถเสียงหนึ่งป๊อง

"กิมลี!" เลโกลัสอุทานเบา ๆ เป็นเชิงห้าม สายตาของทุกคนบนรถตู้มองมายังสองหนุ่มที่ไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเป็นตาเดียวกัน

เจ้าชายพรายห่อตัวลง สายลมแปลก ๆ ที่เยือกเย็นเสียยิ่งกว่าหิมะธรรมชาตินี้ ไม่คุ้นเคยผิวพรายจนเขารู้สึกยะเยือกทรมาน

อ้อมแขนอบอุ่นโอบเข้ามา เลโกลัสเงยหน้าขึ้น

ออร์แลนโดกำลังโอบบ่าเขาไว้

"พีท ช่วยเบาแอร์หน่อยได้ไหม" เด็กหนุ่มร้องขอเบา ๆ เหมือนรู้ใจพรายเจ้า "เราตัวเปียกมานะครับ"

ความเยือกเย็นค่อยทุเลาลงภายในเวลาเพียงไม่นาน พรายเจ้าเริ่มขยับเขยื้อนร่างกาย ดูเหมือนออร์แลนโดจะเข้าใจว่าเลโกลัสอึดอัดกับแขนของเขาที่โอบอยู่ จึงเลื่อนตัวห่างออกมา

เจ้าชายพรายเอื้อมมือคว้ามือเด็กหนุ่มทันควันเหมือนกลัวมือนั้นจะหายไป

ออร์แลนโดมองตาพรายเจ้า ลึกลง เหมือนจะหยั่งความในใจ

อุ้งมืออุ่นด้วยเลือดเนื้อแห่งชีวิตของเด็กหนุ่มกอบกุมมืออันเย็นเฉียบของพรายเจ้าไว้... กระชับ เหมือนจะให้ความมั่นใจ

ร่างบอบบางของทั้งสองเอนอิงซบกันเหมือนพี่น้องที่สนิทสนมกันมาแสนนานกำลังมีปฏิสัมพันธ์ต่อกันด้วยภาษาแห่งร่างกาย

สายฝนยังคงกระหน่ำจนแทบมองไม่เห็นหนทาง ตัวรถโคลงเคลง ฟัาร้องครั่นครื้นเหมือนถึงวันโลกยุติ

แต่สิ่งเหล่านั้นไม่อาจแทรกเข้ามากั้นสิ่งที่กำลังหลอมเชื่อมรวมกันได้

กิมลีมองดูภาพที่งดงามของสองพรายเงียบ ๆ

ดวงตาของเด็กหนุ่มทั้งสองจับจ้องตรงไปยังจุดเดียวกัน ด้วยประกายตาที่แตกต่างกัน แต่แฝงแววบางอย่างที่มีจุดร่วมกันไว้ในส่วนลึก

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน...


	4. Chapter 4

แสงจันทร์สีเงินยวงที่สาดส่องมาจากฟากฟ้าเบื้องบนสว่างไสวเพียงพอที่จะนำทางสายตาที่ทอดยาวไกลไปสู่จุดหมายที่มองหา เอลเลสซาร์...กษัตริย์องค์ใหม่แห่งกอนดอร์...สายเลือดกษัตริย์...ที่หวนคืนสู่บัลลังก์ หลังจากที่จรจากไปเนิ่นนาน ประทับยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่ระเบียงหน้ามุข ณ จุดสูงสุดของมินาสธิริส ร่างแกร่งบึกบึนอย่างนักรบยืดตรง แทนหลักประกันความมั่นคงแห่งกอนดอร์ ดวงตาสีเทาเข้มของกษัตริย์หนุ่มที่ทอดแลราชอาณาจักรใต้การปกครอง ด้วยความสุขุมเยือกเย็นอย่างผู้ที่ผ่านกาลเวลามาเนิ่นนาน ประกายภาคภูมิระริกอยู่ในส่วนลึก

จวบจนดวงเนตรนั้นทอดแลไปยังทิศทางอันเป็นที่ตั้งของนครพราย...อิธิลเลียน ที่...สหายร่วมรบ เมื่อครั้งยังเป็นเพียงพรานไพรพเนจรพำนัก ดวงตาคู่นั้นก็กลับวูบแสงลงคล้ายกำลังครุ่นคิดถึงสิ่งใดอยู่ในส่วนลึก

สารลับจากกิมลีสหายรักเดินทางมาถึงเมื่อก่อนตะวันจะลาลับลง เร่งเร้าให้กษัตริย์หนุ่มรีบตัดสินใจ เวลา...เหลีออีกเพียงไม่มากแล้วที่จะทำทุกอย่างให้ชัดแจ้ง... เวลา...ก่อนที่พิธีสยุมพรตามหมายกำหนดการจะเริ่มต้นขึ้น

แม้จะไม่เคยเอ่ยปากฝากรักต่อกันแม้ครึ่งคำ แต่ความรู้สึกที่เร้นลึกอยู่ภายในก็ฉายชัดออกมาทางดวงตา วันเวลา...นับแต่การเดินทางอันยากลำบากและเสี่ยงภยันตรายเริ่มต้น... ผูกพันหนึ่งพรานและหนึ่งพรายจนในที่สุดก็เผลอใจหลงรักซึ่งกันและกัน

หากแต่พันธสัญญาที่พรานหนุ่มมีต่อสตรีหนึ่งทำให้ต่างฝ่ายต่างต้องกล้ำกลืนความรู้สึกไว้เงียบ ๆ

จวบจนตำนานของแหวนแห่งอำนาจจบสิ้นลง กษัตริย์คืนบัลลังก์ พันธสัญญาผูกพันแน่นเข้า ความรู้สึกบีบคั้นยิ่งจับทำลายทั้งพรายและพรานที่บัดนี้ดำรงตำแหน่งราชันย์ ดวงตาทั้งสองไม่อาจสบประสานแลกเปลี่ยนความนัยกันได้อีกต่อไป

แม้จะแสนเสียดาย แม้จะรู้ว่าต้องเสียใจ แต่ทั้งพรานและพราย ต่างเลือกหนทางนี้...

หนทางที่งดงาม แม้จะต้องฆ่าหัวใจของตัวเอง

เพื่อความถูกต้อง... เพื่อคำสัญญา...

แต่ยังมีอีกคนหนึ่งที่มีความคิดเห็นแตกต่างไปจากนั้น... คนแคระกิมลี...สหายรักของทั้งสองฝ่าย พยายามเต้นแร้งเต้นกาให้ทั้งสองหันหน้าเข้าหากัน และเลือกหนทางที่ซื่อสัตย์ต่อความรู้สึกของตัวเองมากกว่านี้

ช่างไม่เข้าใจเสียเลยว่า การกระทำเช่นนั้นอันตรายเพียงใด...สำหรับคนสองคน ที่มีแนวโน้มจะหลงใหลซึ่งกันและกันจนสามารถลืมได้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง แม้ความผิดชอบชั่วดี...

เลโกลัส...พรายผู้เป็นที่รักของข้า... กษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์คร่ำครวญอยู่ในส่วนลึก ...เหลือเวลาอีกเพียงไม่มากแล้วจริงอย่างที่กิมลีกล่าวไว้ ...ท่านจะรู้สึกอย่างไรในยามนี้...ท่านจะเข้าใจความรู้สึกของข้าบ้างหรือไม่...

ความคิดของราชันย์หนุ่มสะดุด เมื่อหัตถ์อันนุ่มนวลและเยือกเย็นแตะลงบนแผ่นหลังโดยที่เขาไม่รู้สึกถึงผู้บุกรุก ...มีเพียงเผ่าพันธุ์พรายเท่านั้นที่ปกปิดการเคลื่อนไหวต่อพรานเช่นเขาได้ ร่างบอบบางแอบอิงตามมา ชายหนุ่มนิ่งขึง ปราศจากกิริยาอาการใด ๆ โต้ตอบ

คงน่าละอาย หากจะโอบกอดคนหนึ่งไว้ในอ้อมแขน โดยมีภาพใบหน้าของอีกคนหนึ่งซ้อนทับในจินตนาการ

แต่นางไม่ได้สังเกตความผิดปกติของคนรัก

"เอสเทล..." สุรเสียงหวานของนางแผ่ว "มาทางนี้เถิด ข้ามีเรื่องที่คิดว่าสำคัญต่อเราอยากจะบอก" มือเย็น ๆ ของนางรั้งมือกษัตริย์หนุ่ม "อารอด อาชาของเจ้าพี่เลโกลัสทะยานข้ามประตูนครมาโดยปราศจากนายบนหลังของมัน"

คำพูดนั้นทำให้อารากอร์นหันขวับในทันควันด้วยความตกใจเป็นล้นพ้น

"อะไรนะ!?!"

\-------------------------------------------------

"เลโกลัส...เลโกลัส..."

เสียงกระซิบเรียกเบา ๆ ข้างตัว ทำให้พรายหนุ่มที่เริ่มเคลิ้มเข้าสู่ภวังค์ความฝันแบบพรายรู้สึกตัว เขาเงยขึ้นพบใบหน้ายิ้ม ๆ ของพรายกำมะลออยู่ตรงหน้า

"ถึงแล้วครับ"

คำพูดนั้นทำให้เจ้าชายพรายชะเง้อมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างรถ จริงสิ ตั้งแต่ขึ้น...เจ้าพาหนะประหลาดนี่มา ก็ยังไม่รู้เลยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แล้วจุดหมายปลายทางอยู่ที่ไหน รู้แต่ว่าที่ ๆ อยู่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่มิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธแน่ ๆ แล้ว และเจ้ามนุษย์หนุ่มคนนี้ก็เป็นคนเดียวที่พอจะรู้จัก...ที่สำคัญคือ เห็นว่าเข้าใจเรื่องราวอะไรสักอย่างด้วย

ถึงตอนนี้พรายเจ้าก็ยังงง ๆ อยู่...ทำไมถึงตามมาง่ายดายอย่างนี้นะ... ที่เขาควรทำจริง ๆ คือเข้าไปในป่า หาทรีเบียร์ดแล้วคุยกันให้เข้าใจมากกว่า

แต่ตอนนั้นมันเหมือนมีมนต์สะกดอะไรสักอย่างที่ทำให้ต้องตามเจ้าของอ้อมแขนที่โอบเป็นเชิงบังคับให้เดินมานี่แหละ

สายฝนยังกระหน่ำพร่างพรูจนมองอะไรภายนอกแทบไม่เห็น จนกระทั่งรถคันนั้นเลี้ยวไปยังลานหน้าโรงแรมที่พักของบรรดานักแสดง รถคันอื่น ๆ ที่มีอุปกรณ์การถ่ายทำเลี้ยวไปอีกทางหนึ่ง

ปีเตอร์ แจ็คสัน ยังบ่นกระปอดกระแปดมาจากเบาะหน้า

"กรมอุตุมัวแต่หลับอุตุอยู่หรือไงนะ ถึงไม่รายงานเรื่องไอ้ฝนไล่ออร์กนี่เลย ตารางงานพังหมด" เขาหันมาทางหนุ่ม ๆ นักแสดงและทีมงานบางคนที่อยู่ร่วมรถคันเดียวกัน "ท่าทางมันจะไม่หยุดตกง่าย ๆ วันนี้งดถ่ายก็แล้วกัน ไปพักกันได้แล้ว บอกคนอื่น ๆ ด้วยล่ะ แล้วอย่าลืม" ข้อหลังนี่สำเนียงเป็นงานเป็นการขึ้นอีก "รักษาสุขภาพกันด้วย โดยเฉพาะอารากอร์นกับเลโกลัส อย่าให้หวัดกินจนถ่ายไม่ไหวล่ะ"

วิกโก้รับคำเบา ๆ แล้วเปิดประตูรถผลุบออกไปก่อนเป็นคนแรก เขาเปียกฝนโชกกว่าใครเพื่อนเพราะต้องเสียเวลาทะเลาะกับกิมลีอยู่นาน กว่าจะได้ขึ้นรถ ผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็ก ๆ ไม่ช่วยอะไรได้กี่มากน้อย ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกหนาวและเหนียวตัวเป็นกำลัง อยากนอนแช่น้ำอุ่น ๆ แล้วขึ้นมาดื่มเบียร์เย็น ๆ สักแก้ว

"แม่เจ้าโว้ย นี่มันอะไรกัน..."

เสียงตะโกนของกิมลีทำให้วิกโก้หันกลับมามองอย่างฉุน ๆ ระคนแปลกใจ เจ้าคนแคระพิลึกนั่นไต่ลงมาจากรถอย่างรวดเร็วแล้ววิ่งนำหน้าเขาไปใกล้ ๆ ประตูทางเข้า พลางอ้าปากหวอ บ้านนอกซะไม่มี...วิกโก้คิดในใจ...ทำเหมือนไม่เคยเห็นโรงแรมห้าดาวไปได้... สงสัยจริงว่าพีทไปเก็บมาจากไหน... เรียกว่าบ้านนอกอาจจะดูดีไปหน่อยด้วยซ้ำกับไอ้อาการนี้ ออกจะคล้าย ๆ มนุษย์ถ้ำที่ไม่เคยเห็นความเจริญของโลกภายนอกเอาเสียเลยนั่นแหละ

ออลี่ผลุบลงมาจากรถเป็นคนต่อไป ก่อนจะหันกลับไปรับมือของเจ้าชายพรายให้ยึดเป็นหลักก่อนที่ฝ่ายนั้นจะก้าวลงมา ด้วยท่าทางที่ไม่คุ้นเคย เลโกลัสเงยหน้าขึ้นมองโคมไฟพลางยกมือขึ้นบังแสงที่สาดส่องเข้ามาแยงตา

"กิมลี กิมลี" ออลี่วิ่งขึ้นหน้าเขาไปดึงกิมลีที่ทำท่าจะวิ่งเข้าไปข้างในไว้ "จุ๊ๆ อย่าส่งเสียงดังครับ เดี๋ยวค่อยเข้าไปพร้อมผม... มานี่เถอะเลโกลัส" ประโยคท้ายเขาหันไปเรียกเจ้าชายพรายที่ยังเหม่ออยู่ที่เดิม

วิกโก้เริ่มเกาหัว เจ้าพวกนี้มันเล่นอะไรกันฟะ

"วิก" คราวนี้เจ้าเด็กแสบหันมาทางเขา "เดี๋ยวคุณอาบน้ำเสร็จแล้วช่วยมาที่ห้องผมหน่อยได้มั้ยครับ มีเรื่องอะไรจะปรึกษาหน่อย"

ปรึกษา...ใช้ศัพท์เสียเป็นทางการเชียว...จะแกล้งใครอีกล่ะ...

สงสัยสีหน้าคลางแคลงจะชัดเจนมาก จนออลี่ต้องรีบย้ำ มือหนึ่งฉุดคนแคระที่พร้อมจะวิ่งเข้าไปตะโกนในห้องโถงโรงแรมได้ทุกวินาที อีกมือจูงเจ้าชายพรายที่ยังเหม่อจ้องโคมระย้าจนไม่ยอมเดิน "เรื่องสำคัญครับ รับรอง มานะวิก...ไม่งั้นผมก็ไม่รู้จะหันหน้าไปพึ่งใครแล้ว" สำเนียงเจ้าตัวแสบเว้าวอน

สงสัยมีเรื่องเดือดร้อนจริง ๆ แฮะ

"ก็ได้" เขาพยักหน้าหงึก "อีกยี่สิบนาทีจะไปหาที่ห้องนะ"

เบียร์เย็น ๆ ...เฮ้อ เอาฟะ ต๊ะเอาไว้ก่อนก็แล้วกัน

"ขอบคุณครับ มาให้ได้นะวิก อย่าลืมล่ะ" ออลี่ฉีกยิ้มกว้างให้เป็นรางวัลก่อนจะดึงและดันพรายประหลาดกับคนแคระพิลึกเข้าไปข้างใน ท่าทางทุลักทุเลน่าดู

มันเรื่องอะไรกันอีกนะ??

\-------------------------------------------------

"นี่ห้องผม" ออลี่พูดเป็นเชิงแนะนำพร้อม ๆ กับรูดคีย์การ์ดเปิดประตู กิมลีกระโดดเข้าไปก่อนเป็นคนแรก มือกุมด้ามขวานที่เหน็บเอว ปากพึมพำอะไรสักอย่างเป็นภาษาคนแคระ

ออลี่เอื้อมมือแตะสวิตช์ไฟ ไฟฟ้าจากดวงโคมภายในห้องสว่างพรึ่บขึ้นในทันควัน

"!!!" กิมลีหันขวับมามองออลี่ "เจ้า...เจ้าใช้เวทย์มนต์จุดไฟ!?! เจ้าเป็นพวกพ่อมดหรือนี่!?!" เขาเงยขึ้นไปมองดวงโคม "ไม่ใข่ นั่นไม่ใช่ไฟนี่...ดวงดาว? เจ้าเอาดาวมาไว้คอยให้แสงสว่างอย่างนั้นรึ?"

ท่าทางของกิมลีเหมือนจะตามมาอีกหลายคำถามติด ๆ กัน ในขณะที่เด็กช่างพูดอย่างออลี่เริ่มอับจนคำตอบ ...คงไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายที่จะอธิบายว่านั่นคือไฟฟ้า ไม่ใช่ดาว และเขาก็ไม่ใช่พ่อมดแบบแกนดัล์ฟ แต่ระฆังเสียงนุ่ม ๆ ช่วยไว้เสียก่อน

"บ้านของเจ้าน่าอยู่ดีนี่" เลโกลัสเหลียวมองรอบข้าง "ถ้าข้าไม่รู้ว่าที่นี่ไม่ใช่มิดเดิ้ลเดิร์ธ ก็คงจะแปลกใจมากทีเดียวกับสิ่งแปลก ๆ ที่ไม่เคยพบมาก่อน แต่นั่นละ ตอนนี้ข้าก็ยังแปลกใจอยู่ดี"

ออลี่กำลังจะอ้าปากบอกว่าที่นี่ไม่ใช่บ้านของเขา แต่เป็นที่พักชั่วคราว ก็พอดีกิมลีส่งเสียงดังแทรกเข้ามา "ที่นี่ไม่ใช่มิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธ? แล้วที่ไหนล่ะเลโกลัส? หรือว่าเรามา undying land กันแล้ว...เฮ้ แต่นั่นมันต้องลงเรือไม่ใช่เหรอ แล้วไหนว่ามีแต่พวกพรายอยู่ไง ทำไมเจ้ามนุษย์โสโครกเมื่อกี้ถึง..."

"นั่นเป็นคำถามที่ดีนะกิมลี แต่ข้าตอบไม่ได้หรอกว่าที่นี่ที่ไหน" เลโกลัสพูดพลางยกมือขึ้นกอดอก ท่าทางทรนงแบบพรายเจ้ากลับคืนมา ดวงตาสีแมกไม้จับจ้องตรงไปยังมนุษย์ในคราบพราย "ถึงเวลาที่เจ้าคงจะต้องอธิบายให้พวกเราฟังแล้วกระมังว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น ในเมื่อเจ้าบอกว่า เจ้าเข้าใจอะไร ๆ มากกว่าพวกเรา"

ความกดดันจากดวงตาสองคู่ที่จ้องตรงมา ทำให้ออลี่เริ่มรู้สึกว่าเขาไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร เขาจะอธิบายให้สองคนนี่เข้าใจได้ยังไงว่าเขาเองก็ไม่ได้รู้อะไรมากไปกว่า ถึงขนาดจะอธิบายกระบวนการได้อย่างที่ทั้งสองคนคาดหวัง เขาเพียงแค่รู้จักสองคนนี้จากหนังสือเท่านั้นเอง

แล้วก็...พ่อคุณเถอะ ถ้าเลโกลัสตอนที่อยู่ในป่าจะไม่มีรูปลักษณ์ที่ผิดแปลกไปจากมนุษย์ปกติมากถึงขนาดนั้น เขาก็คงไม่เชื่อหรอกว่ามันเป็นเรื่องจริง พูดก็พูด ตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลย

ดูสารรูปเจ้าชายพรายผมเปียกยุ่งกระเซิงแล้ว ตอนนี้ไม่ต่างจากมนุษย์หน้าสวยปกติเลย นอกจากสีผิวที่ออกจะขาวแปลก ๆ เท่านั้น

เอาวะ...วิกโก้ฉลาดกว่าเขาเป็นกอง คงจะช่วยหาวิธีดี ๆ จัดการกับสองคนนี้ได้ละมั้ง

ถ้าเขาเชื่อละก็นะ...

"เดี๋ยวค่อยคุยกันดีไหม" ออลี่พูดเลี่ยง ๆ "ตอนนี้เปียกซ่กกันมาขนาดนี้ น่าจะอาบน้ำก่อนนะ? เดี๋ยวจะเป็นหวัด" เขาพยักเพยิดไปทางห้องอาบน้ำเป็นเชิงเชื้อเชิญ

"พรายไม่ป่วยไข้หรอก" เลโกลัสตอบเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธพลางหันไปหากิมลี ซึ่งรีบร้องออกมาทันควัน "คนแคระก็ไม่มีทางเจ็บป่วยง่าย ๆ หรอก!"

"อ๋อเหรอ..." เด็กหนุ่มชักจะมึนกับสองคนนี้ "แต่บังเอิญมนุษย์ธรรมดาอย่างผมมันออกจะอ่อนแอหน่อย งั้นขออาบน้ำก่อนละกันนะ นั่งก่อนสิ" เขาผายมือไปทางโซฟายาวมุมหนึ่งในห้อง

เปิดทีวีให้ดูไปพลาง ๆ ดีไหมหว่า...อย่าเลย เดี๋ยวหาว่าเป็นพาลันเธียร์จะยุ่งหนักเข้าไปอีก

คนแคระกิมลีเขม้นมองเจ้ามนุษย์ในคราบพรายอย่างไม่ไว้ใจ พยายามจะหันไปสบตาเลโกลัสเพื่อจะแลกเปลี่ยนความเห็น แต่พรายเจ้าก็เดินผละไปนั่งที่โซฟายาวเหมือนไม่สนใจเลยว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น ไม่มีแม้แต่ท่าทางระแวดระวังอย่างที่เคยเวลาไปสถานที่ต่างถิ่น

แม้แต่คันธนูและกระบอกศรก็ถูกปลดออกวางไว้ข้างตัวเหมือนพรายเจ้าไว้ใจเจ้าหนุ่มนี่เต็มที่ ทั้งที่แม้แต่อยู่ในเมิร์กวู้ดบ้านเกิด เลโกลัสก็ยังไม่เคยปลดมันออกวางเลยถ้าไม่อยู่ในที่รโหฐาน

คนแคระถอนหายใจด้วยความขัดใจ

"โครก~~~"

เสียงคำรามลั่นเหมือนฟ้าร้อง ทำให้ออลี่ที่กำลังจะเดินไปหยิบผ้าเช็ดตัวสะดุ้งโหยง หันขวับกลับมาแบบตกใจสุดขีด ในขณะที่กิมลียืนตัวแข็ง ทั้งสามคนมองตากันอยู่นานกว่านาที ก่อนที่เลโกลัสจะปล่อยคิกออกมา

"กิมลี..." เจ้าชายพรายพยายามกลั้นยิ้ม "ขอโทษที คราวหน้าข้าจะติดเลมบัสมาด้วยเวลาไปเที่ยวกับเจ้านะ"

ออลี่กลืนน้ำลายพลางชำเลืองมองกิมลีอย่างกล้า ๆ กลัว ๆ

เสียงท้องร้องหรือนั่น...อย่างกับฟ้าผ่า...

"หิวเหรอครับ" ออลี่พยายามหันไปยิ้มให้คนแคระ "รอเดี๋ยวนะ รู้สึกผมจะมีอะไรอยู่ในตู้เย็นนิดหน่อย"

ขนมที่พวกฮอบบิทเอามาทิ้งไว้ห้องเขาเมื่อคืนตอนเข้ามานั่งเล่นไพ่กัน ถูกลำเลียงออกมาจากตู้เย็น เรียงรายอยู่บนโต๊ะกระจกหน้าโซฟา ออลี่แกะถุงมันฝรั่งแผ่นทอดกรอบส่งให้กิมลี

"มันฝรั่งทอดฮะ" เขาพยักหน้าให้กิมลีรับไป ฝ่ายนั้นมองอย่างไม่ไว้ใจ "คุณก็คงรู้จักมั้ง"

กลิ่นเนยจากในถุงทำให้กิมลีรับไปดม ๆ ก่อนจะหยิบขึ้นมาเล็ม และกลายเป็นกลืนหาย กลืนหายในเวลาต่อมา ด้วยความหิวจัด

ออลี่กลืนน้ำลาย...ดีนะที่พวกฮอบบิทเอาขนมมาทิ้งไว้ นี่ถ้าเขาไม่มีของกิน แล้วถูกเจ้าคนแคระนี่ขบหัวกินแทนขนมละก็...

"คุณล่ะ" ออลี่หันไปทางพรายหนุ่ม "ไม่ลองอะไรบ้างหรือครับ"

"ไม่ละ" เลโกลัสตอบเรียบ ๆ "ข้าร้อนใจอยากฟังเรื่องราวจากเจ้ามากกว่าจะหิว ถ้าจะให้ดีละก็ รีบไปอาบน้ำแล้วมาอธิบายให้ข้าฟังสักที"

"เอ่อ...ครับ" ออลี่รับปากส่ง ๆ เขาเทน้ำอัดลมใส่แก้วสองใบวางบนโต๊ะ ก่อนจะเริ่มปลดวิกผมสีทองอร่ามออกจากหัวตัวเอง

เปียกหมด...พรุ่งนี้โดนฝ่าย costume ด่าเอาอีกแน่... ไม่ใช่ความผิดของเรานะ

ออลี่เงยหน้าเมื่อได้ยินเสียงถุงขนมตก กิมลีอ้าปากค้างทั้ง ๆ ที่มันฝรั่งเต็มปาก เขาเลิกคิ้วด้วยความแปลกใจ "อะไรฮะ?"

"เจ้า...เจ้า..." นิ้วป้อม ๆ เลอะมันฝรั่งชี้ตรงมาที่หัวกระเซิงไม่เป็นทรง "เจ้า...ถอดหัวได้"

ออลี่ก้มมองวิกในมือ "อ๋อ เนี่ยเหรอฮะ นี่มันผมปลอมน่ะ ไว้แต่งเป็นพรายไงล่ะ" เขาหักหูแหลม ๆ ออกมาให้ดูแถมอีกข้างหนึ่ง "ผมเป็นมนุษย์ เวลาแต่งเป็นพรายเลยต้องใส่วิกกับหูนี่ไง เหมือนมั้ยล่ะ?" กิมลียังอ้าปากค้างกับภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้า

พรายหนุ่มรูปงามหายไปแล้ว เหลือแต่มนุษย์หน้าทะเล้น

"แล้วเจ้าจะปลอมเป็นพรายไปทำไม" เลโกลัสเอ่ยถามบ้าง

"นั่นก็รวมอยู่ในเรื่องที่ผมต้องเล่าให้คุณฟังแหละครับ" ออลี่ยักไหล่ ก่อนจะหยิบแก้วน้ำอัดลมส่งให้กิมลี "ดื่มน้ำหน่อยไหมกิมลี ไม่ต้องทำหน้าตกใจขนาดนั้นก็ได้ ทำหน้าเหมือนผมตอนเห็นหน้าตัวเองแต่งเป็นพรายครั้งแรกเลย"

คนแคระรับแก้วน้ำอัดลมมากระดกพรวดด้วยหมายใจจะชำระล้างความตะลึง แต่สัมผัสจากรสของกรดคาร์บอนิกอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัวของเครื่องดื่มที่กิมลีไม่คุ้นเคย ทำให้คนแคระพ่นน้ำอัดลมพรวดออกมาฟุ้งกระจายเป็นฝอย เต็มหัวเต็มหูพรายเจ้าเพื่อนซี้

"ทำอะไรน่ะ กิมลี!" เลโกลัสตะโกนพลางผุดลุกขึ้นยืน คนแคระทำเอาพรายหนุ่มเก๊กแตกได้ในเวลาเพียงปู้ดเดียว เจ้าชายพรายโถมเข้ากระชากเครากิมลี ในขณะที่เจ้าตัวคนแคระก็กระโดดคว้าตัวออลี่ "แก! นั่นมันน้ำอะไรกัน! มันบาดคออย่างกับกรดเดือด ๆ คิดจะวางยาพิษข้างั้นรึ!"

"อย่าเฉไฉนะกิมลี! ไอ้คนแคระสกปรก!"

"เหวอ! อย่ากระชากหัวผม! ยิ่งมีผมน้อย ๆ อยู่!"

"แกตาย!"

\-------------------------------------------------

"ทำอะไรกันอยู่?" วิกโก้ยืนมองอยู่หน้าประตูห้องด้วยสีหน้างุนงง ทั้งสามนักรบเลยยุติศึกชั่วคราวเพื่อหันมามองผู้มาใหม่ กิมลีถูกเลโกลัส ขึ้นคร่อม สองมือบีบคอเขย่าเร่า ๆ ในขณะที่ออลี่กำลังพยายามดึงเจ้าชายพรายไม่ให้ฆาตกรรมคนแคระในห้องของเขา

"วิกโก้!" ออลี่ร้องลั่นด้วยความปิติยินดีเป็นล้นพ้น เขาแทบจะเต้นหรับ ๆ เข้าไปหา จับไม้จับมือเขย่าวุ่นวาย "ช่วยผมด้วยเถอะ พวกนี้...พวกนี้..."

วิกโก้มองกราดอย่างไม่เข้าใจอะไรนัก ทำไมสตาฟพิลึกสองคนนี่ถึงมาอยู่ในห้องออลี่ได้ล่ะ? แต่ดูหน้าแบบเต็มกลืนของเจ้าหนุ่มไฮเปอร์แล้วรู้สึกสะใจนิด ๆ ขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล หน้าตาเหมือนคนถูกรุมกลั่นแกล้ง ทั้ง ๆ ที่เจ้าหนุ่มนี่เคยแต่เป็นฝ่ายแกล้งชาวบ้านมาตลอดตั้งแต่รู้จักกันมา

เรียกว่า วิกโก้แทบจะถูกใจชายแปลกหน้าทั้งสองคนนี่ขึ้นมาติดหมัดทีเดียวเชียว

"ยังไม่อาบน้ำอีกเหรอ" เขาแกล้งถามเสียงเคร่งขรึม "ไหนว่ามีอะไรจะปรึกษาฉันไงล่ะ"

"มาพอดีก็ดีเลย" ออลี่ยิ้มประจบประแจงพลางลากข้อมือกิมลีมายัดให้ถึงมือวิกโก้ "ช่วยพาคุณคนแคระคนนี้ไปอาบน้ำ หาเสื้อผ้าให้เปลี่ยนที่ห้องคุณหน่อยนะครับ ขอสงบศึกซักชั่วคราวก่อน เสร็จแล้วค่อยพามาที่ห้องผมนะ ช่วยหน่อยนะ"

อะไรวะ!?!

"นะ วิก" เจ้าเด็กแสบอ้อนวอน "นะครับ"

วิกโก้พยักหน้างง ๆ แล้วเจ้าสองคนนี้มันไม่มีห้องพักของตัวเองหรือไง ถึงต้องมาขออาบน้ำในห้องคนอื่นแบบนี้น่ะ

"ขอบคุณครับ รักคุณที่สุดเลย" ออลี่ตะโกนพลางทั้งผลักทั้งดันวิกโก้กับกิมลีออกไปจากห้อง "แล้วอีกครึ่งชั่วโมงมาใหม่นะ"

ประตูปิดดังปัง ทิ้งให้มนุษย์กับคนแคระยืนมองหน้ากันด้วยความงุนงงอยู่หน้าประตูทั้งคู่

\-------------------------------------------------

"เลโกลัส เป็นยังไงบ้าง" ออลี่พิงประตูพลางหอบด้วยความเหน็ดเหนื่อย ในขณะที่พรายเจ้านั่งทรุดอยู่กับพื้นพรมเลอะเทอะพลางสำรวจดูเสื้อผ้าและผมของตัวเอง

"เหนียวไปหมดแล้ว" เลโกลัสพูดด้วยสำเนียงที่เหมือนจะฟ้อง "นั่นมันน้ำอะไรกันออแลนโด"

ออลี่เดินเข้ามาดู "น้ำหวานธรรมดาละครับ แต่มันผสมอากาศลงไปทำให้ซ่า ผมลืมไปว่ากิมลีไม่เคยกิน" เขาดึงผมสีทองของพรายหนุ่มขึ้นมาดู น้ำหวานเลอะมือเหนียวหนับ "สงสัยคุณต้องอาบน้ำแล้วละเลโกลัส เหนียวออกแบบนี้"

พรายเจ้าพ่นลมออกทางจมูกเสียงดังอย่างขัดอกขัดใจ ก่อนจะลุกเดินตามเจ้าของห้องเดินเข้าไปในห้องอีกห้องหนึ่งซึ่งอยู่หลังบานประตูถัดไป เจ้าชายพรายกวาดสายตาไปรอบ ๆ อย่างพึงพอใจเมื่อแสงไฟสว่างขึ้น ออร์แลนโดเดินนำเข้าไปหยุดอยู่ที่ฝักบัวพลางกวักมือเรียกพราย

"เลโกลัส มาดูนี่ก่อน" ออร์แลนโดชี้มือไปทางก๊อกหมุนฝักบัว "เวลาคุณจะอาบน้ำก็โยกนี่ขึ้นมานะ แล้วก็..."

"ไม่ต้องสอนข้าหรอก" พรายเจ้าตอบอย่างเคร่งขรึมในขณะที่สายตายังจับอยู่ที่อ่างล้างหน้ารูปเปลือกหอยที่ขัดถูไว้วาววับ "ในโลกของข้าก็มีระบบการชลประทาน เรามีการลำเลียงน้ำจากธารน้ำมาใช้ในพระราชวังด้วยระบบการปะปาเช่นกัน ข้าคิดว่าข้ารู้จักวิธีใช้มัน"

ออลี่เลิกคิ้ว "สุดยอด... มีน้ำปะปาใช้ด้วยหรือครับ ผมนึกว่าพวกพรายจะอาบน้ำในลำธารหรือสระน้ำแบบในเทพนิยายเก่า ๆ เสียอีก"

"ก็ไม่เชิง" พรายเจ้าตอบพลางลากนิ้วมือไปตามผ้าม่านพลาสติกอย่างอยากรู้อยากเห็น "พรายส่วนใหญ่ก็ยังอาบน้ำจากสระน้ำหรือลำธารอยู่ เพราะเราชอบอยู่ใกล้ชิดกับธรรมชาติ แต่สำหรับพรายหญิงสูงศักดิ์นั้น นางต้องมีสถานที่รโหฐานเป็นส่วนตัว รวมทั้งพวกมนุษย์ชั้นสูงก็นิยมใช้วิธีนี้เช่นกัน" เลโกลัสหันมาสนใจฝักบัว "เราใช้การเปลี่ยนทิศทางน้ำจากแหล่งน้ำธรรมชาติ หรือไม่ก็ใช้แรงงานคนขนน้ำ เช่นที่มินาสธิริส..."

"ที่นี่เราใช้ระบบส่งน้ำมาตามท่อจากที่ทำน้ำปะปา" ออลี่ยักไหล่ "อยากอธิบายต่อนะ แต่บังเอิญไม่มีความรู้ คุณอาบน้ำก่อนแล้วกัน นี่ผ้าขนหนูนะครับ นี่สบู่ นั่นยาสระผม ถ้าใช้ของพวกนี้มันจะสะอาดกว่าอาบน้ำเปล่านะ ลองดูหน่อยก็แล้วกัน"

\-------------------------------------------------

ออลี่ปิดประตูห้องน้ำให้ ทิ้งพรายเจ้าไว้ตามลำพังแล้วกลับมาหยุดยืนมองพรมที่เละเทะเพราะสงครามเผ่าพันธุ์เมื่อครู่อย่างเศร้าใจ ไม่อยากคิดเลยว่าพีทจะดุแค่ไหนถ้ารู้ว่าเขาทำพรมของโรงแรมเลอะอีกแล้ว ไม่รู้ว่าคราวนี้จะช่วยจ่ายค่าทำความสะอาดเหมือนทุกครั้งหรือเปล่านี่สิ

เสียงน้ำดังมาจากในห้องน้ำซู่ซ่า เลโกลัสคงกำลังอาบน้ำอยู่...ออลี่คิดพลางก้มลงเก็บถุงขนมกับเศษมันฝรั่งที่หล่นเกลื่อนเงียบ ๆ

"อ๊าาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาาา!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

เสียงร้องของพรายเจ้ากึกก้องออกมาจากในห้องน้ำ ออลี่ยืดตัวขึ้นยืนตะลึง ใจหายวาบ เกิดอะไรขึ้น!!

ไวกว่าความคิด เด็กหนุ่มกระโจนเข้าหาห้องน้ำแล้วผลักประตูเข้าไปโดยแรง

"เลโกลัส!"


	5. Chapter 5

ผ้าขนหนูผืนใหญ่ถูกโยนฝุบลงบนเตียงข้างหน้ากิมลี ก่อนที่คนโยนจะควักบุหรี่ขึ้นมาคาบหมิ่น ๆ ที่ริมฝีปากด้วยท่าทีหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อย

เจ้าเด็กสร้างบ้านนั่นเริ่มกระบวนการปั่นหัวเขาอีกแล้วหรือเปล่าฟะ อยู่ ๆ ก็ยัดเยียด...คนแคระพิลึก...ให้พามาอาบน้ำ

ถ้าคิดจะสร้างบรรยากาศรัญจวนไว้เอาไปหัวเราะเล่นกันทีหลังละก็...กับไอ้หนวดนี่ไม่สำเร็จแน่ ออลี่

"ห้องน้ำอยู่ทางโน้น" วิกโก้พยักเพยิดส่ง ๆ อย่างไม่สนใจนัก เมื่อเห็นแขกยืนงงอยู่หน้าเตียง สองมือควานหาไฟแช็คตามกระเป๋ากางเกง "เอาเครากับวิกวางไว้บนโต๊ะนั่นก็ได้ จริงสิ แล้วมีชุดเปลี่ยนไหม?" เขาไม่อยากจะถามว่าทำไมไม่กลับห้องตัวเองไปอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าซะ...มันออกจะไร้มารยาทไปซักนิด

"เครา!!!" คนแคระสะดุ้งโหยง มือกุมขวานที่เหน็บเอวทันควัน "เจ้า...เจ้าจะให้ข้าวางเคราทิ้งไว้ที่นี่! เจ้าจะให้ข้าตัดเคราอันเป็นสมบัติล้ำค่ากว่าชีวิตของคนแคระทิ้งอย่างนั้นรึ! เจ้า...เจ้าบังอาจ..."

วิกโก้ถอยห่างออกไปก้าวหนึ่งอย่างไม่ไว้วางใจ ไอ้หมอนี่มันบ้ารึเปล่าวะ? เขาเหลือบมองขวานที่เอวกิมลี...ของจริงหรือของปลอมล่ะนั่น...ถึงของที่ใช้ในกองถ่ายจะทื่อไม่มีคม แต่มันก็จามกบาลคนแบะได้เหมือนกันถ้าฟาดลงมาเต็มแรง

เผลอ ๆ จะแย่เสียกว่า ถ้าขวานคม กบาลเขาก็คงเป็นรอยแยกโชะเดียว เวลาชันสูตรก็ไม่ต้องคิดมาก...แต่ขวานทื่อ ๆ จะทำให้กระโหลกเขาแตกเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยเหมือนแครกเกอร์ป่น...ศพไม่สวยแน่ ลำบากหมอตกแต่งศพติดกาวให้หัวเป็นรูปเป็นร่างอีก

ออลี่...ถ้าชั้นกบาลยุบไปเพราะไอ้คนแคระสติไม่เต็มที่นายยัดเยียดมาให้ละก็...จะตามหลอกตามหลอนไม่ไปผุดไปเกิดเลย ให้ตายสิ!

"อ้า...ถ้าไม่อยากก็ไม่เป็นไร" วิกโก้พยายามทำท่านิ่ง ๆ เหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ "แค่สงสัยว่าเวลาอาบน้ำคงจะลำบาก เข้าไปอาบสิ"

กิมลีเหลือบมองด้วยสายตาละม้าย ๆ จะค้อน แต่ก็ไม่พูดอะไร ตัวเขาโชกไปหมดด้วยน้ำอัดลมจนเหนียวเหนอะและอยากอาบน้ำเต็มแก่แล้ว

ถึงคนแคระจะไม่ค่อยชอบอาบน้ำ และยิ่งไม่เคยอาบน้ำในห้องแคบ ๆ ก็เถอะ แต่จะบ่นอะไรได้ล่ะ?

กลุ่มควันสีเทาที่ลอยผ่านหน้าไป ทำให้กิมลีหันขวับไปทางต้นตอที่เพิ่งจะล้วงไปเจอไฟแช็คจากกระเป๋ากางเกงด้านหลัง เลยจุดบุหรี่พ่นควันระบายอารมณ์แก้เครียด วิกโก้เลิกคิ้วเมื่อคนแคระหันมองอย่างสนใจ สีหน้าเป็นศัตรูภายใต้เคราดก ๆ นั่นจางหายไปแล้ว

"อะไร?" เขาถามทั้ง ๆ ที่คาบบุหรี่ไว้ในปาก

"นั่นอะไร?" กิมลีถามกลับ สายตาจ้องอยู่ที่มวนบุหรี่ ควันสีขาวลอยเป็นทาง

วิกโก้ถอนใจ ตลกบริโภคอีกสิท่า

"เอาไหมล่ะ?" เขาล้วงซองบุหรี่มายื่นให้กิมลี โดยยังพยายามรักษาระยะห่างไว้ตามเดิม กิมลีรับซองมาด้วยท่าทางไม่ไว้ใจพอกัน

คนแคระเคาะซองบุหรี่หยิบออกมาตัวหนึ่ง พลิกหัวท้ายอย่างประหลาดใจ กลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ ของบุหรี่มินต์โชยมาเข้าจมูก "เจ้าเอาใบยาสูบใส่ไว้ในม้วนกระดาษหรือนี่ !?! เข้าใจคิดดีแท้" สีหน้าของคนแคระเริ่มกระจ่างขึ้นจนเผยรอยยิ้ม "เอ๊ะ ! แล้วนี่อะไร" ถามเสียงดังพร้อมทั้งหันด้านสีเข้มไปทางคู่สนทนา

"ก้นกรองไงล่ะ" วิกโก้ตอบอย่างงง ๆ สีหน้าของกิมลีทำให้เขาเริ่มจะเชื่อ ๆ ขึ้นมาแล้วว่าคนที่พูดกับตนอยู่นี้หลุดมาจากหลังเขา หรือไม่ก็ย้อนอดีตไปสักหลาย ๆ ศตวรรษ กิมลีพลิกมวนบุหรี่ไปมาอย่างพอใจ ก่อนจะลองคาบบ้าง วิกโก้ลงนั่งบนโซฟาแล้วพยักหน้าให้กิมลีเข้ามาใกล้ ๆ

ดวงตาสีเขียวอมเทาเข้มเลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ใบหน้าจนกิมลีเกือบผงะ แต่แท้จริงแล้วเขาไม่ได้ขยับเขยื้อนแม้แต่มิลเดียว คนแคระยืนตัวแข็งทื่อเหมือนก้อนหิน จนกระทั่งดวงตานั่นหยุดอยู่ที่ระยะห่างจุดหนึ่ง และจ้องลึกตรงเข้ามาสู่ดวงตาของคนแคระเหมือนจะหยั่งลึกจิตใจ กดดัน...จนกิมลีแทบหายใจไม่ออก

ที่ผ่านมา มีเพียงสองคนที่สามารถก่อความรู้สึกเช่นนี้ขึ้นในใจคนแคระที่ใจแข็งและห้าวหาญอย่างเขาได้

หนึ่ง...คือกาลาเดรียล...เทวีพรายผู้งดงามพิสุทธิ์และเฉลียวฉลาดด้วยผ่านกาลเวลามาเนิ่นนาน... นางผู้ทรงอำนาจหยั่งรู้จิตใจคน

สอง...คืออารากอร์น...สายเลือดนูเมนอเรียนผู้สืบบัลลังก์กษัตริย์แห่งกอนดอร์...ชายผู้ทรงอำนาจควบคุมผู้คน

ชายคนนี้คือคนที่สาม...

จะว่าไป มนุษย์คนนี้ก็มีอะไรคล้าย ๆ กษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์สหายรักมากอยู่ ไม่ใช่ทรงผมหรือหนวดเคราพอครึ้มที่ละม้ายกันเท่านั้น...แต่ยังสีหน้า แววตา รวมไปถึงน้ำเสียงทุ้มลึกในลำคอที่สามารถทำให้คนฟังเชื่อมั่นและสบายใจที่จะทำตามได้ง่ายดาย

กลิ่นหอมหวานเจือความเย็นนิด ๆ ซ่านเข้ามาทางริมฝีปาก เมื่อดวงตาคู่นั้นถอยห่างออกไปเงียบ ๆ ปลายมวนบุหรี่มีสีแดงวาบ ๆ เมื่อวิกโก้เอนหลังพิงพนักพลางอัดควันเข้าปอดติด ๆ กันสองสามครั้งอย่างผ่อนคลาย

มนต์สะกดจางหาย ขณะนี้ในดวงตาคู่เดิมมีแต่ริ้วรอยขบขัน "เป็นยังไงบ้างล่ะ?"

คำถามทำให้กิมลีสะดุ้งตื่นจากภวังค์ เขาทดลองอัดควันเข้าปอดบ้างอย่างเงอะงะ และทันทีที่ลมหายใจแรกลิ้มรสควันนั้น กิมลีก็อุทานออกมาเป็นภาษาคนแคระเสียงดัง

"หือ? ว่าอะไรนะ?" วิกโก้ขมวดคิ้ว ขณะที่กิมลีอัดควันบุหรี่อีกสองสามครั้ง ก่อนพ่นควันสีเทาเข้มออกมาเป็นทางยาวอย่างผาสุข

"รสเยี่ยมมาก!" กิมลีหน้าตาแจ่มใสสุดขีด "มันทำให้ข้าคิดถึงยาสูบพันธุ์ดีจากฮอบบิทันที่ไม่ได้ลิ้มรสมานานแล้ว! จริงสิ!" คนแคระคาบบุหรี่ไว้ที่มุมปากแล้วค้นเนื้อค้นตัววุ่นวาย "ข้ามียาสูบรสเลิศของกอนดอร์ติดมาด้วยนี่นา เดี๋ยวนะ...ข้าจะเอาให้เจ้าลอง"

วิกโก้นั่งมองคนแคระที่เลื่อนตัวขึ้นมานั่งแปะบนโซฟาข้าง ๆ เขาอย่างถือวิสาสะด้วยสายตาอยากรู้อยากเห็น...เลิกแปลกใจโดยสิ้นเชิง กิมลีจัดแจงยัดใบยาสูบในถุงที่ถนอมมาอย่างดีลงกล้องแล้วจุดไฟส่งให้วิกโก้ เขารับมาถือไว้อย่างลังเล

"เอาเลย" แววตาคนแคระเป็นประกายเหมือนได้ของเล่นถูกใจ "นี่น่ะยาสูบรสโปรดของข้าเชียวนา...กษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์ส่งมาให้ข้าโดยตรงถึงเฮล์มเชียว!"

เอาวะ...พอถูกคะยั้นคะยอหนักเข้า วิกโก้ก็เลยลองเสียซื้ดหนึ่ง เขาเบิกตากว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะหันไปทางคนแคระที่นั่งจ้องรอผลด้วยสีหน้าอยากรู้อยากเห็น

"เป็นไง?"

"ยอดไปเลย!"

คนแคระหัวเราะร่าอย่างยินดี พลอยทำให้วิกโก้หัวเราะไปด้วย ความคลางแคลงหวาดระแวงในใจของทั้งสองจางลงจนเลือนลางหายไป ในขณะเดียวกันความเบิกบานและความรู้สึกถูกคอกันก็เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นช้า ๆ มีสิ่งหนึ่งในใจของทั้งสองคนที่คิดเหมือนกัน

ไอ้หมอนี่ก็ท่าทางไม่เลวนะ

\------------------------------------------------------------

"เลโกลัส! เป็นอะไร!"

ประตูห้องน้ำถูกเปิดผัวะเข้าไปอย่างง่ายดายเพราะผู้ที่อยู่ข้างในไม่ได้ล๊อคมันไว้ เพียงแค่มีรอยแง้ม ออร์แลนโดก็ต้องผงะ เพราะไอน้ำร้อนที่พุ่งดันออกมาตามรอยแยกรุนแรง น้ำร้อน! ออร์แลนโดพรวดพราดเข้าไปภายในห้องน้ำทันทีด้วยความตกใจ ความเป็นห่วงกังวลแล่นปราดเข้าจู่โจมจิตใจ เลโกลัสไม่รู้เรื่องก๊อกน้ำร้อน! สายตามนุษย์มองผ่านม่านควันขโมงเห็นเพียงร่างพรายถอยห่างจากสายน้ำร้อนที่พวยพุ่งออกมาจากฝักบัว ควันลอยกรุ่น ร่างบอบบางภายในม่านควันนั่งแปะอยู่กับพื้นห้องน้ำ ถอยจนชิดผนัง ดูเหมือนจะกำลังงอตัวดิ้นไปมา เส้นผมสีทองกระจายเคลียพื้นกระเบื้อง

"เลโกลัส!"

ออร์แลนโดวิ่งเข้าไปหมุนก๊อกน้ำให้หันมาทางฝั่งน้ำเย็น เพียงอึดใจเดียว สายน้ำควันกรุ่นก็ถูกแทนที่ด้วยน้ำที่เย็นเฉียบราวกับน้ำแข็ง ออร์แลนโดคว้าฝักบัวลงมาจากแท่นวางแล้วฉีดใส่ร่างที่นั่งคุดคู้อยู่บนพื้น ร่างนั้นสะดุ้งและสั่นเล็กน้อย

"เลโกลัส!" เด็กหนุ่มทิ้งฝักบัวในมือแล้ววิ่งเข้าไปคุกเข่าลงข้าง ๆ ร่างพราย...เขาเห็นรอยแดงเป็นปื้นอันเกิดจากทางน้ำร้อนบนผิวนวล เด็กหนุ่มแทบจะร้องไห้

ทำไมเขาถึงสะเพร่าอย่างนี้...ถ้าเขาอธิบาย...เลโกลัสก็ไม่ต้อง...

ดวงหน้าพรายเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาเขา ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่มีหยาดน้ำตาเอ่อคลอ มืออันนุ่มนวลของพรายเจ้าแตะลงบนแก้มของออลี่เบา ๆ ริมฝีปากคลี่รอยยิ้ม

"ข้าไม่เป็นไร ออร์แลนโด แค่ตกใจเท่านั้น" เลโกลัสกระซิบแผ่ว ๆ พลางลากมือไปตามทางน้ำตาของเด็กหนุ่ม "อยู่ ๆ น้ำก็ร้อนจนแสบผิวข้า...แต่ไม่เป็นไรแล้วละ อย่าร้องไห้เลย"

"ไม่เป็นไรได้ไงล่ะ!" ออร์แลนโดเสียงดัง เขาทำท่าจะลุกขึ้นแล้วอุ้มพรายหนุ่ม "ถ้าผมอธิบายดี ๆ ซักหน่อย คุณก็คงไม่ถูกน้ำร้อนลวก! เป็นอะไรมากหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้! เลโกลัส ผมจะพาคุณไปหาหมอเดี๋ยวนี้ ทนหน่อยนะครับ!"

พรายเจ้ายุดมือเขาไว้ "ข้าบอกว่าไม่เป็นไรไงล่ะ โดนไม่มากหรอก แล้วพรายก็มีพลังที่จะรักษาอาการบาดเจ็บของตัวเองได้ด้วย ดูนี่สิ"

ม่านควันจางหายไปหมดแล้ว ออร์แลนโดจึงมองเห็นร่างกายนวลเนียนของพรายหนุ่มได้ถนัดขึ้น เลโกลัสสะบัดปอยผมยาวที่ตกลงมาปกคลุมแผ่นอกไปข้างหลังเพื่อเผยให้เห็นรอยน้ำร้อนลวกยาวเป็นทาง รอยแดงตัดกับผิวขาวอย่างน่ากลัว ออร์แลนโดรู้สึกน้ำตาเริ่มจะรื้นและขอบตาผะผ่าวขึ้นมาอีก

รอยแดงนั้นเจือจางลง จนในที่สุดก็หายวับไปภายในไม่กี่วินาที ไม่เหลือแม้แต่ร่องรอยจางที่สุดทิ้งไว้บนร่างกายนั้นอีกเลย

เด็กหนุ่มมนุษย์อ้าปากค้าง

"ข้าบอกแล้วว่าไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวล" เจ้าชายพรายยิ้มให้เขา ทั้งรอยยิ้มและดวงตานั้นเปี่ยมไปด้วยไมตรี... "ขอบใจนะออร์แลนโด ข้าดีใจที่เจ้าเป็นห่วง"

ใบหน้าของหนึ่งมนุษย์กับกับหนึ่งพรายอยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มกับสีฟ้าอมเขียวจ้องมองกันและกันจนต่างฝ่ายต่างเห็นเงาสะท้อนของตนเองทาบอยู่ในดวงตาของอีกฝ่าย กลิ่นหอมสดชื่นจากร่างพรายโชยมาจาง ๆ ...กลิ่นที่คุ้นเคย...

กลิ่นอะไรนะ?

ใช่แล้ว...กลิ่นหวานเหมือนกลิ่นผลไม้สุก... กลิ่นสดชื่นเหมือนกลิ่นหญ้าโชยผ่านท้องทุ่ง...กลิ่นบอบบางน่าทะนุถนอมเหมือนใบไม้อ่อนเพิ่งแตกยอดหลังฝนแรก

เป็นกลิ่นที่สมกับเป็นพรายโดยแท้...

ใบหน้างดงามราวสลักจากโมราด้วยฝีมือปฏิมากรเอก...คมเข้มสมชาย... แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็เกลี้ยงเกลาราวอิสตรี...หรือจะงามยิ่งไปกว่า ล้อมกรอบด้วยเส้นผมที่ถูกปล่อยลงมายาวสยาย นุ่มนวลเหมือนเส้นไหมที่ถักทอจากแสงอาทิตย์ยามเย็น ดวงตาลึกล้ำเหมือนท้องทะเลลึก ริมฝีปากงดงามเหมือนทับทิมอิ่มเอิบเย้ายวนแย้มยิ้ม

ร่างกายสมสัดส่วนบุรุษ แม้จะค่อนข้างบอบบางก็เป็นปกติของเผ่าพันธุ์พรายที่ยังเยาว์ ซ้ำยังขาวผุดผ่องราวกับกลีบดอกไม้

ความงดงามอย่างที่ผืนโลกแห่งนี้ลืมเลือนไปแล้วเมื่อยุคสมัยผ่านพ้นไปยาวนานจนเหลือแต่ตำนานเล่าขานกันต่อมา... ความงดงามของบุตรแห่งอิลูวาตาร์... เผ่าพันธุ์ที่งดงามที่สุดที่เคยเดินอยู่บนพื้นธรณี...

นี่คือตัวตนที่แท้จริงของประวัติศาสตร์ซึ่งแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นตำนาน

เป็นอะไรวะเรา...ดัดจริตจะเป็นกวีอย่างวิกโก้หรือยังไง... ออลี่คิดอย่างเขิน ๆ ...มายืนจ้องแบบไร้มารยาทยังกับไม่เคยเห็น...เออ...ก็ไม่เคยเห็นจริง ๆ นั่นแหละ

เห็น...ให้ตายสิ! ออลี่หันหลังขวับทันควัน เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่ายืนจ้องร่างเปลือยของเลโกลัสอยู่ได้ตั้งนาน

"ขะ...ขอโทษครับ..." ออลี่เสียงสั่น ก้าวพรวด ๆ ไปที่ประตูที่เปิดทิ้งไว้ "ผม...ผม..."

เลโกลัสฉวยข้อมือมนุษย์หนุ่มไว้ทันก่อนที่เขาจะวิ่งออกไป "เดี๋ยวสิออร์แลนโด! ทำไมน่ะ! ข้าบอกแล้วนี่ว่าข้าไม่เป็นไร!"

"ง่ะ! ปัญหาไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นครับ!" ออลี่ดิ้นพราด ๆ จะให้หลุดจากมือพราย "แต่...แต่คุณ...โธ่เว้ย! คุณโป๊อยู่นะ! ถูกมองนี่น่ะไม่รู้สึกอะไรมั่งเลยรึไง!"

เลโกลัสปล่อยมือ

ออลี่หัวคะมำ

"โอ๊ย!"

"อ๊ะ! ขอโทษ" พรายหนุ่มอุทานเมื่อเห็นออลี่ลงไปกองกับพื้นห้องน้ำ "ขอโทษ...ข้ามัวแต่แปลกใจ"

ออลี่ยอมส่งมือให้เลโกลัสดึงเขาลุกขึ้นนั่งพลางคลำเข่าที่กระแทกกับขอบประตูป้อย ๆ "อูย...แปลกใจอะไรครับ...พวกพรายไม่ถือเหรอเวลาถูกมองตอนโป๊น่ะ?"

พรายหนุ่มลงนั่งบ้าง ก่อนจะถลกขากางเกงของออลี่ขึ้นดูหัวเข่าที่ถูกกระแทกจนเป็นรอยช้ำสีม่วงเข้ม "ก็ไม่เชิงหรอก...พวกเราไม่ถือกับพรายที่รู้จักคุ้นเคยกัน แต่สำหรับผู้ที่เราไม่รู้จักกันหรือเผ่าพันธุ์อื่น จะไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าใกล้บริเวณต้องห้ามของเรา ยิ่งเจ้าชายเช่นข้า..." เลโกลัสพิจารณารอยช้ำอย่างตั้งใจ "...ตามปกติข้าจะมีที่ส่วนตัวสำหรับข้าคนเดียว"

"แล้วคุณแปลกใจอะไรล่ะ?"

เลโกลัสเงยหน้าจากเข่ามองตาออลี่ "ข้าแปลกใจที่ตัวข้าไม่รู้สึกขัดเขินเลยเมื่อถูกเจ้ามองในสภาพนี้ เหมือนเจ้าเป็นเพื่อน...เป็นพี่น้องที่คุ้นเคยกับข้ามาแสนนาน"

ทั้งคู่มองตากันเงียบ ๆ ต่างฝ่ายต่างซ่อนความพิศวงอยู่ในส่วนลึก

ออร์แลนโดเริ่มรู้สึกตัวว่าเขาตกอยู่ใต้มนต์สะกดของพรายเข้าให้แล้ว "ตอนผมมองคุณ...ผมก็ไม่รู้สึก...เอ้อ..."

"รู้สึก?" เลโกลัสเอียงคอน้อย ๆ

"รู้สึก...ง่า..." ออลี่ติดอ่าง "รู้สึก...แบบเวลามองคนอื่นเปลือยน่ะสิ...เข้าใจไหมเนี่ย?" เขาโพล่งออกมา

เลโกลัสพยักหน้ายิ้ม ๆ "เข้าใจสิ...ข้าก็ไม่เห็นประกายของความปรารถนาในดวงตาของเจ้าเลย..." พรายหนุ่มลากนิ้วมือไปตามตะเข็บเครื่องแต่งกายพรายของออร์แลนโด "ดวงตาของเจ้าสดใสราวกับเด็กไร้เดียงสาทีเดียว งดงามเหลือเกิน..."

"คุณต่างหากที่เหมาะกับคำนั้น" ออร์แลนโดกวาดสายตาไปตามเรือนร่างพรายอย่างไม่เกรงใจอีกต่อไป "พรายเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่มหัศจรรย์เหลือเกิน...คุณทำให้ผมละอายใจที่บังอาจเลียนแบบพรายทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่มีวันจะใกล้เคียง..."

ร่างเปลือยเปล่าของพรายเจ้าขยับเข้าใกล้จนประชิด ลมหายใจของทั้งสองประสานกัน กลิ่นหอมอวลจากร่างพรายยิ่งเข้มข้นขึ้น

เจ้าชายพรายเอื้อมมือปลดกระดุมเสื้อบนแผ่นอกของเด็กหนุ่ม ทีละเม็ด ทีละเม็ด

"เลโกลัส..." ออร์แลนโดครางเหมือนละเมอ

"อาบน้ำกับข้านะ...ออร์แลนโด..." เจ้าชายพรายกระซิบ ริมฝีปากเกือบต้องสันจมูกเด็กหนุ่ม "ตัวเจ้าเปียกจนเย็นเฉียบหมดแล้ว..."

"แต่..." เสียงยิ่งแผ่วลงไปอีกเมื่อเสื้อผ้าฝ้ายชุดพรายสีเขียวที่เปียกปอนเลื่อนหลุดจากตัว

"ข้ารู้สึกถึงสายเลือดอันอบอุ่นจากตัวเจ้าปลุกเร้าสายเลือดของข้าให้อบอุ่นขึ้นเช่นกัน ออร์แลนโด..."

"เลโก..."

ถ้อยคำจากริมฝีปากของเด็กหนุ่มขาดหาย ก่อนจะถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงเสียดสีของเนื้อผ้าที่ถูกปลดเปลื้องออกจากร่างกาย...


	6. Chapter 6

ทางเดินที่เชื่อมระหว่างลานพักม้าด้านหน้าสู่ห้องพักรับรองด้านใน ปกติก็ไกลโขอยู่แล้วสำหรับฮอบบิทร่างป้อม ที่มีระยะก้าวเพียงครึ่งเดียวของพวกมนุษย์ตัวโต เวลานี้ยิ่งเหมือนเพิ่มความยาวจนไกลสุดลูกหูลูกตาสำหรับเมอร์รี่กับแซม ฤทธิ์ของเค้กผสมเหล้าทำให้ลำพังตัวเองก็ง่อกแง่กเต็มแก่ จนจะเดินขาขวิดอยู่รอมร่อ ยังต้องช่วยกันหิ้วปีกปิ๊บปิ้นที่ล่อเข้าไปหนักหนากว่าใคร ถึงกับตะเบ็งเสียงร้องเพลงฮอบบิทอ้อแอ้ลิ้นไก่สั้นจนลั่นทางเดิน

"โอ๊ย! หุบปากเสียที ปิ๊บ!" เมอร์รี่เอ็ด เมื่อเสียงข่มขืนรูหูของฮอบบิทขี้เมาแยงพรวด ๆ เข้าไปกระชากขี้หูเขาเต้นระบำอย่างไร้ความปราณี "ฉันหนักจะตายอยู่แล้ว ถ้านายไม่รีบหุบปากเดี๋ยวนี้ จะทิ้งให้นอนอยู่ที่ทางเดินนี่แหละ! โอ๊ย! โฟรโด!" เขาหันไปเรียกฮอบบิทผู้ถือแหวนที่ได้รับภิสิทธิ์ไม่ต้องแบกขี้เมา เพราะร่างกายยังไม่สู้แข็งแรง "ช่วยหาอะไรอุดปากเจ้านี่ที!"

"ปล่อยไปเถอะ เขาสนุกก็ดีแล้วนี่นา" โฟรโดพูดยิ้ม ๆ "น่าอิจฉานะที่มีความสุขได้ทุกสถานการณ์"

แซมมองรอยยิ้มหมอง ๆ ของผู้เป็นนายอย่างเห็นอกเห็นใจ นายของเขาเหนื่อยมาก...ตั้งแต่สิ้นสงครามแหวน โฟรโดก็ชอบการอยู่เงียบ ๆ มากกว่าไปร่วมงานเลี้ยงสังสรรค์อึกทึก แต่พวกเขาในฐานะพระสหายของกษัตริย์แห่งกอนดอร์ มีหน้าที่ต้องรับเชิญไปในงานเลี้ยงที่บรรดานายทหารและขุนนางพากันจัดขึ้น เป็นข้ออ้างให้พวกฮอบบิทไปร่วมงาน

แค่เป็นฮาล์ฟลิง...มนุษย์ตัวเล็กในตำนาน...ก็น่าดูพอแรง นี่ยังเป็นวีรบุรุษผู้กู้โลกเข้าอีก ไม่ยิ่งน่าดูเข้าไปใหญ่หรือ?

มนุษย์สนุก...แต่ฮอบบิทไม่สนุกเลย ที่ต้องถูกพวกมนุษย์มองอย่างพินิจพิจารณาด้วยสายตาแปลก ๆ ภายใต้สีหน้าและท่าทางที่นอบน้อม แมจะรู้ พวกเขาก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากรับคำเชิญ

"ทนเอาหน่อยเถอะ โฟรโด" เมอร์รี่ปลอบ ฮอบบิทในอ้อมแขนหลับไปแล้ว เสียงร้องเพลงเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงกรนสนั่น "รอให้เสร็จพิธีอภิเษกของกษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์กับธิดาท่านเอลรอนด์เสียก่อน เราก็จะได้กลับไชร์กันแล้ว ฉันละเบื่อพวกมนุษย์ที่อึกทึกวุ่นวายนี่เต็มที ใคร ๆ ก็เร่งรีบไปหมด หวาาาาา!!!"

สามฮอบบิทถูกอะไรดำ ๆ ชนจนล้มกลิ้งโดยไม่รู้เนื้อรู้ตัว แต่เจ้าสิ่งนั้น หรือคน ๆ นั้นไม่แม้แต่จะหยุดดู เสียงฝีเท้าถี่วิ่งออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วราวพายุ

"อูย...อะไรน่ะ?" เมอร์รี่ครางพลางลุกขึ้นนั่ง มือคลำหัวที่โขกกับปิ๊บปิ้นป้อย

"กษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์นี่ขอรับ?" แซมมองตามร่างในชุดดำที่ผลุบออกไปยังลานด้านนอกแล้ว

"ไม่ใช่หรอก...นั่นสไตร์เดอร์ต่างหาก" โฟรโดคราง สายตาที่มองตามไปบ่งบอกความงุนงง

สำหรับโฟรโด ชื่อทั้งสองนั่นมีความหมายต่างกัน แม้จะเป็นคนเดียวกัน สุขุม เคร่งขรึม และฉลาดปราดเปรื่องเหมือนกัน แต่กษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์สง่างาม โดดเด่น ท่ามกลางพสกนิกรของพระองค์ ในขณะที่สไตร์เดอร์ปราดเปรียว และแฝงตัวอยู่ในราวป่าได้อย่างสนิทสนมกลมกลืน

สไตร์เดอร์เพื่อนเก่าค่อย ๆ กลายเป็นกษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์ตามระยะทางอันยาวไกลจากบรีสู่กอนดอร์ จนโฟรโดเกือบลืมไปแล้วว่านายขายาวคนนี้วิ่งได้เร็วแค่ไหน

เมอร์รี่ดึงร่างที่ยังง่อกแง่กไร้สติของปิ๊บปิ้นขึ้นจากพื้น "เพราะงี้แหละ ฉันถึงไม่ชอบกอนดอร์" เขาพึมพำ

อะไรบางอย่างผ่านวูบไปอีก รวดเร็วเหมือนสายลมพัดผ่าน แต่ความสะดุดตาของผืนผ้าสีฟ้าสดที่ประดับประดาด้วยดิ้นทองและเงิน ทำให้เห็นได้ชัดเจนกว่า แซมทันเห็นเส้นผมยาวดำขลับพลิ้วไหวตัดกับอาภรณ์ยามร่างนั้นวิ่งผ่านไปด้วยฝีเท้าแผ่วเบา หายลับตามหลังอารากอร์นออกไป

"ท่านหญิงอุลโดเมียล?" แซมอุทานด้วยความประหลาดใจเป็นล้นพ้น

"อะไรน่ะ?" เมอร์รี่หายเมาเป็นปลิดทิ้ง "เล่นไล่จับกันหรือไง?"

สีหน้าแซมผะอืดผะอมเมื่อคิดถึงภาพราชาและราชินีแห่งกอนดอร์วิ่งเล่นไล่จับกันกลางดึก

โอ้ อิลูวาตาร์...

\---------------------------------------------------

ยอดอาชาแห่งโรฮันร้องรับเมื่อเห็นร่างของกษัตริย์แห่งกอนดอร์วิ่งออกมาพ้นชายคา มันโลดขึ้นสุดตัวให้พ้นมือทหารยามที่พยายามฉุดรั้ง แรงคนหรือจะสู้แรงม้า โดยเฉพาะม้าที่ปราศจากบังเหียน มันรีบวิ่งตรงเข้าไปหาอารากอร์นอย่างร้อนรนและชะงักฝีเท้าลงตรงหน้า ก้มศรีษะเป็นทำนองแสดงความเคารพ พลางทำเสียงครืดคราดในลำคอคล้ายจะฟ้อง ปล่อยให้กษัตริย์หนุ่มลูบขนแผงคอและกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างที่ข้างหูมัน

ว่าที่ราชินีคนงามวิ่งตามออกมา แต่ก่อนที่นางจะวิ่งเข้าไปใกล้ เจ้าม้าสีนวลตัวนั้นก็แสดงกิริยาอาการตื่นตระหนกจนอารากอร์นต้องยุดแผงคอมันไว้พลางพึมพำปลอบโยน เขาหันกลับมาจ้องมองนางด้วยสายตาเกรี้ยวกราดตำหนิที่นางผลีผลามวิ่งเข้าไปหาอย่างเปิดเผย จนนางต้องหยุดเพียงข้างทหารยามที่จ้องมองความงามของนางอย่างเคลิบเคลิ้มหลงใหล

น้ำเสียงของราชันย์แห่งกอนดอร์ที่พูดกับอารอด แม้จะมีแววเร่งร้อน แต่ก็ยังคงความนุ่มนวลและอ่อนโยนไว้ดังเดิม ถ้อยคำแว่วสู่โสตประสาทธิดาพราย แต่นางไม่เข้าใจในความหมาย ...ฤๅจะไม่ใช่ภาษาพราย...แต่ภาษามนุษย์ไม่สามารถสื่อสารกับสัตว์ใด ๆ ได้...หรือพวกนูเมเนอร์จะมีภาษาอื่นใดที่ทรงอานุภาพล้ำลึกสู่จิตใจสรรพสัตว์?

บางถ้อยคำสำเนียงคลับคล้ายคุ้นหู...นางรับรู้เข้าพระทัย...ภาษาของเหล่าพรายซิลวันทางเหนือ ภาษาที่ ณ โลกภายนอกนี้มีเพียงสองคนที่เข้าใจ

อารากอร์นผิวปากเป็นสัญญาณ เสียงหวีดแหลมก้องกังวานไปในอากาศ เพียงชั่วอึดใจ ฮาซูเฟล อาชาประจำพระองค์กษัตริย์แห่งกอนดอร์ก็ทะยานขึ้นมาเหนือลานอาชาแห่งมินาสธิริธ อารากอร์นตวัดร่างขึ้นคร่อมอย่างคล่องแคล่วก่อนจะออกคำสั่งเป็นภาษาพรายเร่งเร้าให้ม้าทั้งสองออกวิ่ง แต่ทั้งคนทั้งม้าเบรกหัวคะมำเมื่อร่างอันบอบบางของธิดาพรายถลามาขวางหน้า

"ถอยไป! อาร์เวน!" อารากอร์นตะโกนแข่งกับเสียงลมอื้ออึง ร่างบึกบึนบนหลังอาชาสีเข้มคล้ายกลับไปเป็นนักรบมากกว่าคงความเป็นกษัตริย์

"ท่านจะไปไหน เอสเทล" ธิดาพรายยังยืนขวางหน้า เส้นผมและอาภรณ์ของนางพลิ้วเริงแรงสะบัดไปตามสายลมราตรี

"ฟังกอร์น! กิมลีกับเลโกลัสหายไปในนั้น! ข้าจะไปพาออกมา!"

สีหน้าของธิดาพรายมีความหวาดหวั่นฉาบฉายในทันควัน นางก็เป็นเช่นเดียวกับพรายอื่น ๆ ในลอริเอนที่ไม่กล้าย่างกรายสู่ป่าอาถรรพ์แห่งนั้น และไม่ปรารถนาข้องเกี่ยวด้วย นางกางแขนทั้งสองออกกางกั้น

"ท่านไปไม่ได้! เอสเทล! ที่นั่นเป็นป่าอาถรรพ์ แม้เหล่าพรายยังไม่กล้าบุ่มบ่ามเข้าไป!"

"กิมลีกับเลโกลัสอยู่ที่นั่น! ข้าต้องไปหาตัวพวกเขาแล้วพาออกมา!"

"ไปไม่ได้! ท่านไม่ได้รับอนุญาตจากโอโนดริมให้ล่วงล้ำที่นั่น! ท่านเข้าไปมีแต่จะหายไปอีกคน! ข้าปล่อยท่านไปไม่ได้!"

"ข้าไม่แคร์! ข้าต้องไปช่วยสหายข้าออกมา!"

อารากอร์นขับม้าเบี่ยง แต่อาร์เวนถลาเข้าขวางไม่ยอมให้ผ่านไป ดวงเนตรของราชาวาวโรจน์ด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะ

"ถอยไป! อย่ามาหน่วงเหนี่ยวข้า อาร์เวน! ข้าไม่มีเวลามาเล่นกับเจ้า!"

"โปรดเถิด เอสเทล อย่าไปเลย" ธิดาพรายสะอื้นไห้ หยาดน้ำตาที่งดงามราวมุกรินลงมาตามสองข้างแก้มของนางอย่างสุดระงับ "ที่นั่นแม้แต่พรายยังไม่อาจมีอำนาจเหนือ ท่านไปก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้หรอก...ข้าจะส่งข่าวไปยังท่านตาและท่านยายของข้าที่ลอริเอน...ทั้งสองท่านนั้นช่วยได้อย่างแน่นอน โอโนดริมไม่ชอบมนุษย์ ข้าไม่ต้องการให้ท่านเสี่ยงอันตราย แม้แต่เจ้าพี่เลโกลัสก็ยัง..."

"ข้าบอกให้ถอยไป!!!" ความพลุ่งพล่านในใจอารากอร์นสุดระงับ แม้แต่เลโกลัส...เลโกลัส...ป่านนี้ท่านจะเป็นอย่างไร ท่านหายไปไหน...เหล่าเอ๊นท์นั่นทำอะไรกับท่าน "ถึงจะทำอะไรไม่ได้ข้าก็นั่งดูอยู่เฉย ๆ ไม่ได้ ทั้งสองคนเป็นสหายคนสำคัญของข้า!"

"อย่าไปเลย เอสเทล" ธิดาพรายยกหัตถ์ปิดหน้ากลั้นสะอื้น "โปรดเข้าใจความรู้สึกของข้าเถิด ที่ต้องรอคอยท่านด้วยใจระทึกด้วยความเป็นห่วงทุกลมหายใจ เพิ่งสิ้นสุดสงครามแหวนไม่ทันให้ข้าคลายใจ ท่านก็จะไปเสี่ยงอันตรายอีกหรือ...อย่าทิ้งเจ้าสาวของท่านไว้ตามลำพังในวันวิวาห์เลย เจ้าบ่าวของข้า..."

"จงเลือกมา..." อารากอร์นคำราม สีหน้าน่ากลัวยิ่งกว่าเผชิญหน้ากับจอมอสูร "เจ้าจะเลื่อนวันวิวาห์ หรือจะยกเลิกพิธีวิวาห์ไปตลอดกาล?"

สองหัตถ์ของธิดาพรายตกลงอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง เนตรงามเหม่อมองใบหน้าชายคนรักด้วยแววตัดพ้อ แต่มันไร้ความหมายต่อราชันย์บนอาชา ฮาซูเฟลยกสองเท้าหน้าตะกุยอากาศ ก่อนจะโลดทะยานไปตามทางอันคดเคี้ยวโดยมีอารอดตามไปติด ๆ

ทิ้งว่าที่เจ้าสาวให้ยืนอยู่โดยไม่ใส่ใจแม้แต่น้อย

\---------------------------------------------------

แสงสีรุ้งจากฟองสบู่ที่ถูกเป่าเป็นลูกกลม ๆ ลอยฟ่องไปทั่วห้องน้ำ ดึงดูดสายตาเลโกลัสให้จ้องมองตามด้วยความตื่นตาตื่นใจ เหมือนเด็กได้เห็นของเล่นรุ่นใหม่ล่าสุดเป็นครั้งแรก พรายหนุ่มกระทุ่มน้ำในอ่างให้เป็นฟองเพิ่มขึ้นอีกเยอะ ๆ ก่อนจะกอบเอาฟองเหล่านั้นมาเป่าปลิวว่อน ดวงตาสุกใสเป็นประกายพร้อมกับหัวเราะเบา ๆ อย่างชอบอกชอบใจ

"เอาเข้าไป...แบบนี้เมทที่มาทำห้องพรุ่งนี้ต้องบ่นแน่ ๆ ที่เข้ามาเจอห้องน้ำลื่นพรืด" ออร์แลนโดส่ายหน้าพลางเปิดฝาขวดแชมพูดังป๊อก "อย่ากระทุ่มน้ำสิครับ อ่างมันแคบจะแย่อยู่แล้ว เอ้า...หันหลังมาด้วย ผมจะสระผมให้"

เลโกลัสขยับหมุนตัวหันหลังให้อย่างว่าง่าย แต่ค่อนข้างทุลักทุเลเนื่องจากความกว้างของอ่างอาบน้ำเป็นขนาดที่แช่ได้คนเดียว แต่นี่ผู้ชายตัวไม่เล็กสองคนลงไปแช่พร้อมกัน ออลี่เลยต้องนั่งขัดสมาธิ หลังพิงขอบอ่าง ส่วนเลโกลัสนั้นตอนแรกนั่งหันหน้าเข้าหาออลี่ แต่ตอนนี้เปลี่ยนมาหันหลังให้ นั่งชันเข่าอยู่ภายใต้น้ำร้อนที่เป็นฟองฟอดเพราะสบู่เม็ดสีสวยที่พ่อพรายเอามาบีบเล่นอย่างมันมือ หมดไปครึ่งโหลเห็นจะได้ กลิ่นสบู่หอมอบอวลจนคลุ้งออกไปนอกห้อง

"อ๊า! เย็นจัง!" เลโกลัสอุทานเบา ๆ เมื่อออลี่บีบแชมพูจากขวดลงบนเส้นผมสีทอง เนื้อเจลแทรกซอนไปถึงหนังศรีษะที่อุ่นเพราะน้ำร้อน ก่อนจะไหลลามลงมา ออลี่ปิดฝาขวดแชมพูก่อนจะลงมือขยี้เส้นผมสีทองเป็นประกายให้อย่างค่อนข้างจะเมามัน จนพรายเจ้าหัวสั่นหัวคลอน

"เบา ๆ หน่อยสิ ออร์แลนโด" เลโกลัสอุทธรณ์ "เจ้าเอาอะไรมาป้ายหัวข้าน่ะ ฮื๊อ! เดี๋ยวผมข้าก็เสียหมด"

"ไม่เสียหรอกน่า นี่แชมพูบำรุงเส้นผมอย่างดี ขวดละตั้งหลายร้อย" ออลี่ขยี้หัวพรายเจ้าจนอีกฝ่ายแทบจมอยู่ในฟอง "มันมือจังแฮะ ตั้งแต่เลิกอาบน้ำกับพี่มานี่ไม่ได้สระผมให้ใครอีกเลย ยิ่งผมยาว ๆ แบบนี้ยิ่งน่าเล่น ผมคุณนุ่มจัง" เด็กหนุ่มละเลียดปลายนิ้วไปตามปอยผมยาวที่นุ่มสลวยยิ่งกว่าผมของใคร ๆ ที่เคยได้สัมผัสมาทั้งหมด เส้นผมของพรายหนุ่มยามไม่ได้เกล้ายาวระเรื่อยลงมาจนถึงบั้นเอว น่าเล่นเป็นที่สุด "น่าอิจฉาจังเลย ผมอยากมีผมสีทองแล้วก็เหยียดตรงอย่างนี้บ้างจัง แต่หัวผมนี่มันทั้งหยิกทั้งดำ หวีเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เป็นทรง หมดหนทางเยียวยาจริง ๆ"

"ฮื๊อ! ไม่หรอก ออร์แลนโด" พรายหนุ่มเหลียวกลับมาพิจารณาผมกระเซิงของอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตาจริงจัง ก่อนจะหันกลับมานั่งเผชิญหน้าด้วยตรง ๆ และยกมือขึ้นไล้เส้นผมดำขลับนั้น "ผมของเจ้าก็สวย ดำสนิทราวรัตติกาล ข้าชอบเหลือเกิน" แววตาของพรายเจ้าวูบไหวไปชั่วเสี้ยววินาที เมื่อใจกระหวัดไปถึงใครคนหนึ่ง "ทำไมเจ้าจึงตัดผมสั้นอย่างนี้ละ? ผมของเจ้าจะสวยกว่านี้มากทีเดียวถ้าเจ้าไว้ยาว สักประมาณบ่าหรืออย่างน้อยก็ต้นคอ เล็มด้านหน้าเสียหน่อย ข้าว่ามันต้องเหมาะกับเจ้า คลื่นผมสีดำเป็นลอนที่นุ่มเหมือนเส้นไหม คงชวนสัมผัส" สีหน้าของพรายเจ้าหมองลงชั่ววูบ แต่เด็กหนุ่มไม่ทันสังเกต

"ไว้ไม่ได้หรอกครับ คือพวกผู้ชายในโลกของผมน่ะไม่ค่อยจะไว้ผมยาวกันเท่าไหร่" ออลี่ตอบพลางเอื้อมมือเกาผมด้านหน้าให้เลโกลัสต่อ เจ้าชายพรายขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย "อีกอย่าง ผมคงรำคาญตายเลยกว่ามันจะยาว ร้อนนรก...แค่ใส่วิกถ่ายหนังก็หัวอับจนจะขึ้นราเอาหลายหน ผมไม่อดทนอย่างวิกโก้หรอกนะ คนนั้นสิน่าไว้ คุณว่ามั้ย? วิกโก้ผมยาวน่ะเท่ชะมัด"

"เท่หรือ?" เลโกลัสทวนคำอย่างไม่ค่อยเข้าใจความหมาย "แปลว่าอะไร?"

"เอ...แปลว่าอะไรล่ะ" เจ้าเด็กแสบเกาคางทั้ง ๆ ที่ฟองแชมพูยังติดเต็มมือ "ดูหล่อ...ดูดี...ดูแมน...อะไรทำนองนี้มั้ง วุ๊ย อธิบายยาก เอาเป็นว่า...คุณลองมองวิกโก้ดูสิ...คนที่เขาเข้าไปตามผมในป่าน่ะ แล้วเห็นว่าเขาดูดี หรืออะไรที่มันให้ความรู้สึกดี ๆ น่ะ แบบนั้นแหละเขาเรียกว่าเท่"

เลโกลัสนิ่งนึก จะว่าไป เขาก็ยังไม่ได้เห็นหน้าพ่อมนุษย์คนนั้นชัดเจนนัก นอกเสียจากแวบเดียวที่สบตากันท่ามกลางพายุใต้ท้องฟ้ามืดมิด แต่ภาพแผ่นอกแผ่นหลังที่บึกบึนเข้มแข็ง ดูพึ่งพาได้นั่นก็ติดอยู่ในใจไม่น้อย

"ข้าคิดว่า...พอจะเข้าใจนะ" เลโกลัสพยักหงึก ๆ "ถ้าอย่างนั้น...อย่างอารากอร์นก็คงจะเรียกว่าเท่ได้ด้วย" ประโยคหลังแผ่วเบาลงด้วยความคนึงหา

เจ้าหนุ่มไฮเปอร์ตาวาวขึ้นทีเดียว "ว๊าว! อารากอร์นหรือ เกือบลืมนึกถึงไปเลย เขาเป็นคนยังไงน่ะ? หน้าตาเป็นไง? สูงมั้ย? หล่อเปล่า? ผมชอบเขามาตั้งนานแล้วหละ น่าเสียดายจังที่เขาไม่ได้มาด้วย อยากเจอจัง"

"เจ้ารู้จักเขาด้วยหรือ?" เลโกลัสมีสีหน้าพิศวง "เจ้าเป็นใครกันนะออร์แลนโด ทำไมรู้เรื่องอะไรมากมายเหลือเกิน เจ้ารู้จักข้า กิมลี และอารากอร์นได้ยังไง?"

"เรื่องนั้นไว้เล่าทีเดียวพร้อมกิมลีเถอะครับ วิกโก้จะได้ช่วยผมเล่า" เจ้าหนุ่มบ่ายเบี่ยง "เอาเป็นว่า คุณน่ะดัง...มีชื่อเสียงมาก ถ้าพวกเขาเชื่อว่าคุณคือเลโกลัสละก็นะ มาคุยกันเรื่องอารากอร์นต่อเถอะ...เขาเป็นคนยังไงครับ? เหมือนวิกโก้มั้ย?"

"เหมือนวิกโก้มั้ยหรือ? เจ้าถามอะไรแปลก ๆ" เลโกลัสส่ายหน้า มืออยู่ว่าง ๆ เลยลูบแชมพูจากผมตัวเองขยี้หัวออลี่บ้างไม่ให้น้อยหน้ากัน "อารากอร์นนะหรือ...เขาเป็นชายหนุ่มร่างสูง สง่า เปี่ยมด้วยขัตติยศักดา ดวงตาสีเทาเงินของเขาเป็นประกายคมกล้ายามตวัดมองผู้คน กล้าหาญไม่เคยกลัวใคร ไม่ว่าผู้ใดที่ได้ใกล้ชิด..." เสียงของเลโกลัสพร่าไปหน่อยหนึ่ง "...ก็ย่อมหลงรักเขาด้วยกันทั้งนั้น..."

"เจ๋งขนาดนั้นเชียว?" ออร์แลนโดเลิกคิ้ว "ผมว่าไม่มีใครเท่ไปกว่าวิกโก้อีกแล้วละ"

"ว่าไงนะ?" เลโกลัสตาเขียวขึ้นมาทันที "วิกโก้ของเจ้าหรือจะองอาจกว่าอารากอร์นของข้า เป็นไปไม่ได้"

"จริงนะ คุณลองมองวิกโก้ดี ๆ สิ เขาน่ะ สุดยอดแล้ว" ออลี่ยืนยัน

"ไว้ลองเจออารากอร์นก่อนเถอะ!" เลโกลัสเถียง

"วิกโก้เท่กว่า!"

"ไม่! อารากอร์นเท่กว่า!"

"วิกโก้!"

"อารากอร์น!"

และแล้ว สงครามย่อย ๆ ก็อุบัติขึ้นในอ่างอาบน้ำนั่นเอง

\---------------------------------------------------

"นี่...หยุดเดินวนไปวนมาเสียที เวียนหัวแล้วนะ" วิกโก้ดุเบา ๆ เมื่อคนแคระเครายาวในเครื่องแต่งกายโคร่งเคร่งเดินไปเดินมาอย่างกระวนกระวายอยู่หน้าห้องของออลี่ ที่นัดให้เขามาหาเมื่อพาพ่อคนแคระไปอาบน้ำเสร็จแล้ว กิมลีเอ็ดตะโรใหญ่เมื่อออกมาจากห้องน้ำแล้วรู้ว่าเขาเก็บเสื้อผ้าทุกชิ้นส่งซักไปหมดแล้ว ...ก็จะไม่ให้ส่งซักได้ยังไง ในเมื่อเปื้อนน้ำหวานจนเหนียวเหนอะไปหมดแบบนั้น

กิมลีไม่มีเสื้อผ้า...เสื้อคลุมของวิกโก้โคร่งเคร่งเกินไปและใส่ออกมาเดินไม่ได้ วิกโก้ต้องแก้ปัญหาเฉพาะหน้าอย่างจนตรอก ด้วยการแอบไปขโมยเสื้อผ้าของ PJ มาให้ใส่ไปพลางก่อน เพราะเป็นคนเดียวที่ขนาดตัวใกล้เคียงกับกิมลีที่สุด ถึงกระนั้นก็ยังต้องพับแขนพับขาขึ้นอีกหลายนิ้ว

เจ้าเด็กเปรต...วิกโก้แอบสรรเสริญตัวต้นเหตุอยู่ในใจ...อยู่ดีไม่ว่าดี หาเรื่องให้เขาผิดศีลซะแล้ว

"ทำไมไม่เปิดเข้าไปเลยล่ะ" คนแคระโวยวายอย่างใจร้อน "มันก็ไม่ได้ล๊อคไม่ใช่เหรอ เข้าไปเลยเซ่! เราทุบประตูแล้วไม่เปิดเองนี่นา"

"ไม่ได้" วิกโก้ยึดตัวคนแคระที่ทำท่าจะพุ่งเข้าชาร์จบานประตูไว้ "เสียมารยาท เพื่อเขากำลังทำอะไรส่วนตัวอยู่"

คนแคระทำท่ากระฟัดกระเฟียด เข้าไม่ได้ เลยเอาหูแนบประตูแอบฟังซะเลย วิกโก้ถอนหายใจพลางส่ายหน้าน้อย ๆ อย่างระอา นี่ถ้ามีใครผ่านมา พวกเขามิโดนลากโยนออกไปนอกโรงแรมข้อหาโรคจิตรึ?

"เจ้าสองคนนั่นตะโกนอะไรกันก็ไม่รู้ โก้ ๆ ก้อน ๆ" กิมลีพูด หูยังแนบอยู่กับประตู "ฟังยังกับทะเลาะกันอยู่"

อะไรนะ?

โรคจิตก็โรคจิตกันสิคราวนี้ วิกโก้รีบเอาหูแนบประตูบ้างโดยไว เขาได้ยินเสียงตูมตามคล้ายเกิดสงครามขึ้นภายใน...ตายละวา...เจ้าเด็กนั่นทำอะไรอีก ต่อยกับสตั๊นท์หนุ่มหน้ามนคนนั้นรึ?

มารยาทกับสมบัติผู้ดีถูกทิ้งไว้หน้าห้อง วิกโก้หมุนลูกบิดประตูเปิดผางเข้าไปทันที เขาวิ่งถลันเข้าไปทางต้นเสียงซึ่งดังมาจากห้องน้ำ

ภาพที่ปรากฏต่อสายตาทำเอาหนุ่มใหญ่อ้าปากค้างตัวแข็งทื่อ

เด็กหนุ่มสองคนกำลังปล้ำกันตูมตามอยู่ในอ่างอาบน้ำที่น้ำสบู่กระฉอกล้นออกมานองพื้นอย่างเมามัน ในสภาพเปลือยเปล่าทั้งคู่...


	7. Chapter 7

แสงสีกุหลาบของยามอรุโณทัยปรากฏขึ้นเลือนรางอีกครั้ง ณ ขอบฟ้าฟากฝั่งตะวันออก ชายหนุ่มบนหลังม้าตวัดสายตาอันพร่าเลือน ด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อนและแสบเคืองเพราะแรงปะทะของกระแสลมเพียงแวบเดียว ก่อนจะยอบร่างลงแทบแนบชิดกับขนแผงคอพาหนะ พลางกระซิบเร่งเร้าให้โลดทะยาน มุ่งไปข้างหน้าทันใจนายที่ละลิ่วไปถึงชายแดนฟังกอร์นนานแล้ว

กี่ทิวา...กี่ราตรีแล้วเล่า... ความอ่อนล้าของร่างกายทำให้สติแทบไม่หลงเหลือ สิ่งเดียวที่ค้ำจุนให้การเดินทางรุดหน้ามาได้ถึงเพียงนี้ คือสิ่งที่เหลือค้างอยู่ล้ำลึกในจิตใต้สำนึก นามที่ถูกขานซ้ำ ๆ ติดปาก ราวกับถ้อยคำพร่ำวอนศักดิ์สิทธิ์ประทับแนบไว้ไม่ขาดหาย

โอ...เลโกลัส

อ่อนแล้วทั้งม้าทั้งคน ฮาซูเฟลกับอารอดควบคู่กันไป เหน็ดเหนื่อยจวนเจียนขาดใจ กี่วันกี่คืนแล้ว น้ำและหญ้ามิได้ตกถึงท้อง แต่ฝีเท้ายอดอาชาแห่งโรฮันมีแต่จะโผนทะยานรวดเร็วยิ่งขึ้น เร่งเร้ายิ่งขึ้น ทั้งยังประคองร่างบนหลังไว้ไม่ให้ร่วงหล่นลงยามเผ่นโผนกระชากฝีเท้า

เลโกลัส...

แนวสีเข้มปรากฏขึ้นในคลองนัยน์ตาที่แดงฉานชุ่มชื้นด้วยน้ำตา ฟังกอร์น...ดินแดนอันเร้นลับต่อความเข้าใจตระหง่านอยู่ตรงหน้า... ทะมึน ดุจกำลังรอคอยผู้มาเยือน อารากอร์นรู้สึกราวถูกสายตานับร้อยนับพันจับจ้อง

คมปลาบ มิได้แสดงความเป็นศัตรูโจ่งแจ้ง หากแฝงแววคาดคะเน เกือบเป็นประเมินผู้ที่มุ่งหมายจะบุกรุก

รวดเร็ว...ราวศรพรายถูกปล่อยจากแล่ง

อำนาจกษัตริย์คงไม่อาจสั่นคลอนอำนาจแห่งฟังกอร์น มิหนำซ้ำยังไร้ความหมาย จะช่วยเหลือ...ค้นหาเลโกลัสอย่างไร อารากอร์นยังไม่รู้ ตั้งใจมั่นอยู่เพียงประการเดียว ไปให้ถึงฟังกอร์น...

หากไม่คืนเลโกลัสมา ด้วยอัลดูริลด้ามเดียว ต่อให้ต้องโค่นพฤกษาทั้งป่าก็จะทำ!

เพียงชั่วแวบที่ร่างบนหลังม้ายืดกายขึ้นเตรียมกระตุกสายบังเหียน ลมกรรโชกวูบใหญ่ วูบเดียว พุ่งเลี่ยงฮาซูเฟลปะทะอารากอร์น รุนแรง จนแม้ข้อมืออันแข็งแกร่งที่ยุดสายบังเหียน และเข่าที่หนีบแนบลำตัวม้ายังไม่อาจยืดยั้ง

ร่างบนหลังม้าลอยละลิ่วลง ปะทะพื้นหญ้าสนั่น

ฮาซูเฟลยกเท้าคู่หน้าตะกุยอากาศ กรีดร้องก้องแนวป่า

สติหลงเหลือน้อยนิด ดวงตาเห็นแต่สีแดงฉานของเลือดที่ไหลกลบ

ฟังกอร์น...ไม่ต้อนรับ

ริมฝีปากขยับ หากยังไม่ทันเอ่ยนาม สติของอารากอร์นจมดิ่งสู่ความมืดมิด

เลโกลัส...

\---------------------------------------------

ฟองที่ปุดขึ้นมาจากเครื่องดื่มสีเข้มในแก้วใสทรงสูงบางตาจนเกือบขาดสาย กว่าผู้ที่รินจะได้ยกแก้วที่บัดนี้มีหยดน้ำเกาะพราวขึ้นจรดริมฝีปากที่แห้งผากจากการเค้นแรงกายแรงใจทั้งหมดที่มี ถ่ายทอดเรื่องราวกระท่อนกระแท่นที่ปะติดปะต่อเอาเองตามความเข้าใจของตนให้ผู้ร่วมวงสนทนาอีกสามชีวิตฟัง พื้นฐานที่แตกต่างกันและความประหม่าของคนเล่า ทำให้เรื่องราวดูค่อนข้างสับสน วนเวียนหลายรอบเต็มที กว่าคนเล่าซึ่งตกวิชาเรียงความเป็นประจำสมัยประถมจะแน่ใจว่าตนเองไม่ได้หลงลืมตรงไหน

ห้องทั้งห้องเงียบสนิทจนได้ยินเพียงเสียงเครื่องปรับอากาศหึ่ง ๆ ลอยมาเบา ๆ ออร์แลนโดดื่มน้ำอัดลมอย่างกระกาย พลางแอบตวัดสายตามองสองอาคันตุกะจากมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธที่นั่งเงียบอยู่บนโซฟายาวตัวเดียวกันข้าง ๆ เก้าอี้ของเขา สีหน้าของทั้งสองมีริ้วรอยครุ่นคิด สายตาหวาดระแวงของคนแคระเกือบจะแปลความหมายได้ชัดเจนว่า ไม่อยากจะเชื่อ

เอาเถอะ... เขาไม่ตำหนิหรอกถ้าไม่เชื่อ กิมลีเกิดและเติบโตในมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธ ที่ซึ่งห่างไกลจากนิยายวิทยาศาสตร์ ไม่เคยดูเจาะเวลาหาจิ๋นซี ไม่มี the last action hero การเดินทางข้ามผ่านมิติที่เหลื่อมซ้อนกันระหว่างจินตนาการและความเป็นจริงย่อมเป็นสิ่งที่ยากเกินความเข้าใจ

ต่อให้เข้าใจทฤษฎี ก็คงยากที่จะมีใครยอมเข้าใจในภาคปฏิบัติที่กำลังประสบอยู่แบบนี้

ออร์แลนโดเลื่อนสายตาไปจับจ้องพรายหนุ่มอย่างชื่นชม เลโกลัสเก็บอาการได้ดียิ่ง จนเหลือเพียงริ้วรอยครุ่นคิดระริกอยู่ในแววตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่ทอดต่ำบนใบหน้าที่สงบนิ่งเท่านั้น

สองคนนี้มาอยู่ผิดที่ผิดเวลา... ได้ยังไงไม่รู้ ...หนทางที่เหมาะที่ควรที่สุดก็น่าจะเป็น...ส่งพวกเขากลับไปอยู่ในตำแหน่งแห่งที่ที่ควรอยู่

แต่จะทำไง...ก็ไม่รู้...อีกนั่นแหละ

เรื่องใช้สมอง ต้องการความฉลาด ...พึ่งออร์แลนโด...คงไม่ได้แน่

ไม่ใช่โง่...เขาเรียกขาดประสบการณ์...ก็ยังเป็นแค่...หนุ่มน้อยธรรมดา...อยู่นี่นา

ดังนั้นต้องพึ่งหนุ่มใหญ่วัยกำลังดี

แค่ออร์แลนโดเลื่อนสายตาไปปะทะ 'ที่พึ่ง' น้ำอัดลมก็แทบจะพรวดออกมา ก็ใครจะไปนึกว่าวิกโก้จะทำ...ตาเขียว...ได้เขียวปั้ดขนาดนั้น?

คิ้วเข้มขมวดน้อย ๆ ริมฝีปากเม้มจนเกือบเป็นเส้นตรง

บรรยากาศมาคุสุด ๆ

ทั้ง ๆ ที่นั่งพอดีองศาแอร์ที่ปรับอุณหภูมิไว้เย็นเฉียบ แต่ออร์แลนโดกลับรู้สึกคล้าย ๆ เหงื่อจะแตกซิก ๆ ไปกับสายตาที่จ้องมองมา ทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าตัวเองทำอะไรผิด

จะหลบตา...ก็ไม่กล้า...จะจ้องหน้า...ก็กลัว

โกรธอะไรหว่า?

นาน...เหมือนผ่านไปสักครึ่งวันในความรู้สึกของคนถูกจ้อง กว่าวิกโก้จะขยับริมฝีปากคำรามลอดไรฟันออกมาทำลายความเงียบด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชา

"ที่อยากจะพูดน่ะ มีแค่นี้ใช่มั้ย?"

หนุ่มน้อยพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก ท่าทีขยาดขยั้นทั้งที่ยังงุนงง

เรื่องราวที่...เจ้าเด็กเมื่อวานซืน ในความคิดของวิกโก้...เล่า แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าเข้าหูซ้ายทะลุหูขวา รับรู้...แต่เข้าใจมากน้อยแค่ไหน หนุ่มใหญ่ไม่ค่อยคำนึงนัก ด้วยคิดว่ามันต้องเป็นเรื่องโกหกกันเล่น ๆ เอาฮาตามประสาไอ้เด็กอยุ่ไม่สุข...วิกโก้แค้นเคือง

เขาแก่จนหัวหงอกขนาดนี้แล้ว ทำไมถึงต้องกลายมาเป็นเป้าหมายโจมตีของเด็กอายุคราวลูกด้วยนะ?

ตาคม ๆ ตวัดเหลือบมองเด็กหนุ่มอีกคนหนึ่ง ซึ่ง...ถ้าเรื่องที่ออร์แลนโดเล่าเป็นความจริง...ก็อายุมากกว่าทวดของทวดของทวดไปหลายขุม...ใครจะไปเชื่อได้ลงคอ ต่อให้ปัญญาอ่อนก็เถอะ

ใบหน้าที่แม้จะมีเส้นผมสีทองยาวสยายปกคลุมไว้ครึ่ง ๆ อ่อนเยาว์ ดูยังไงก็ไม่น่าจะเกินยี่สิบต้น ๆ ไปได้ อีกทั้งดูไม่เห็นจะผิดแผกแตกต่างจากคนธรรมดาที่ตรงไหน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นตา จมูก ปาก เรือนร่าง...ไปจนถึง...อะไรต่อมิอะไร

แสงสว่างเจิดจ้าของดวงไฟ ทำให้วิกโก้ไม่อาจมองเห็นประกายเรื่อเรืองจากร่างพราย นอกเสียจากพอยอมรับได้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ออกจะผุดผาดผิดมนุษย์มนาอยู่บ้าง...แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะหาไม่ได้เสียเลย ในหมู่ลูกคนร่ำคนรวยที่มีเงินซื้อเครื่องบำรุงผิวราคาแพง ๆ ถึงการที่ผู้ชายใช้มันอาจจะแปลก ๆ สักหน่อยก็ตาม

ผู้ชาย...สงสัยจะไม่ใช่ละมั้ง...

"คิดนานมั้ย? ออร์แลนโด" แม้ว่าคราวนี้หางเสียงของวิกโก้จะสงบเรียบ แต่เด็กหนุ่มกลับเสียววูบ ...วิกโก้โกรธจัด... ไม่อย่างนั้นคงไม่งัดเอาชื่อเต็มของเขามาเรียกอย่างนี้หรอก "ถ้านายต้องการให้ฉันช่วยปิดบังเรื่องที่แอบหลบจากกองถ่ายไปเล่นเลิฟซีนมนต์รักแบบเอลฟ์เอลฟ์ในป่าละก็ ...แค่บอกมาตรง ๆ ก็ได้ ไม่จำเป็นต้องแต่งเรื่องเสียยืดยาวแบบนี้"

อะไรนะ? ออร์แลนโดที่ก้มหน้างุด เกิดอาการเส้นกระตุก เงยหน้าอ้าปากค้างทันควัน

"ขอแค่สิ่งที่นายทำ ไม่ทำให้ตารางงานเสีย หรือเพื่อนร่วมงานเดือดร้อน ฉันก็ไม่คิดจะปริปากพูดอะไรอยู่แล้ว ฉันไม่ชอบยุ่งเรื่องส่วนตัวของใคร สบายใจได้"

"เดี๋ยว...เดี๋ยวก่อน" ออร์แลนโดขมวดคิ้ว สีหน้าปั้นยากที่สุดในชีวิต เขาชี้นิ้วไปทางวิกโก้อย่างไม่ค่อยมั่นใจนัก "นี่คุณ...คิดว่า ผมกับเลโกลัส...เป็น..." เขามองสบตาเจ้าชายพรายที่เพิ่งจะเงยหน้าขึ้นเงียบ ๆ เมื่อถูกเอ่ยชื่อ ด้วยสายตาที่ไม่แสดงถึงความเข้าอกเข้าใจอะไรทั้งนั้น

"เห็นจะ ๆ แบบนั้น ใครจะไม่คิด?" วิกโก้สวนทันควัน "ทั้งที่พวกนายกอดกันกลมในป่า ทั้งเรื่องในห้องน้ำเมื่อกี้ จะบอกว่าไม่ใช่หรือยังไง? จะว่าไป ฉันก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจเกย์หรอกนะ แต่ถ้าเรียกฉันมาที่นี่เพื่อร่วมรสนิยมกับพวกนายละก็ เห็นทีจะต้องขอตัวละ"

"บ้าสิ! ใครกอดกันกลม!" ออร์แลนโดกระโดดผลุงลุกขึ้นราวกับก้นติดสปริง "นี่ผมพูดเรื่องจริงทุกอย่างนะวิกโก้! พวกเขาคือเลโกลัสกับกิมลีจริง ๆ เขาหลงมาจากมิดเดิลเอิร์ธจริง ๆ ไม่ใช่เรื่องตลก เรื่องโกหกอะไรทั้งนั้น! คุณลองคิดดูสิว่า การเดินทางในมอเรียจะเป็นยังไงถ้าไม่มีกิมลี แล้วการรบที่เฮล์มจะเป็นยังไงถ้าไม่มีเลโกลัส พวกเขาไม่รู้วิธีกลับ ไม่รู้วิธีใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในโลกของเรา ไม่รู้อะไรเลยแม้แต่มาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ยังไง เราต้องหาทางช่วยเขานะ ผม 'ขอร้อง' ให้คุณมาช่วย เพราะคุณเป็นคนฉลาด น่าจะหาวิธีดี ๆ ได้"

"ตอนที่พวกเราจากมา การเดินทางของคณะพันธมิตรได้สิ้นสุดลงแล้ว" เลโกลัสเอ่ยขึ้นเรียบ ๆ "แหวนถูกทำลาย กษัตริย์เอลเอลซาร์ขึ้นครองราชย์"

กิมลีมองหน้าสหายของตนที่หมองลงอย่างฉับพลันด้วยสายตาที่เข้าใจในเหตุผล

"สมจริงจนจวนจะได้ออสการ์แล้ว" วิกโก้ลุกขึ้นยืนบ้าง "เลโกลัสกับกิมลีในนิวซีแลนด์! งั้นบอกมาซิว่าพรายกับคนแคระเขาพูดภาษาอังกฤษกันตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่?"

ออร์แลนโดอ้าปากค้าง...เขาไม่เคยคิดถึงข้อนี้เลย

"แล้วนายอธิบายได้มั้ยที่ลงอ่างกับพรายหนุ่มจากมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธตั้งแต่เพิ่งเจอหน้ากันไม่ทันไร?" วิกโก้ถามต่อ

ไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเหมือนกัน ว่าทำไมในหัวถึงได้วนเวียนแต่ภาพนั้น แล้วตามจิกตามกัดเด็กหนุ่มไม่เลิกรา

ฉุนเฉียว...เกรี้ยวกราด...

ปากที่อ้าหวออยู่แล้วยิ่งกว้างขึ้นเป็นสองเท่า เขาจะเล่าให้วิกโก้เข้าใจได้อย่างไรว่าเขากับเจ้าชายพรายมีความรู้สึกผูกพันซึ่งกันและกันล้ำลึกตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่ได้พบหน้า ราวรู้จักกันมาแสนนาน

ยิ่งเรื่องที่...ปล้ำกันตูมตาม...ยิ่งอธิบายเหตุผลไม่ได้เข้าไปใหญ่...

"เราอาบน้ำเฉย ๆ" เด็กหนุ่มตอบกระท่อนกระแท่น "ก็...เปียกมา..."

"ฟังขึ้นน่าดูนี่นะ?" วิกโก้เยาะเย้ย "ฉันไม่เคยถือสากับเรื่องล้อเล่นของนายนะออร์แลนโด แต่ครั้งนี้...ฉันขอบอกว่า ฉันไม่พอใจ...ไม่พอใจจริง ๆ" ชายหนุ่มกวาดสายตามองเด็กหนุ่มที่ยังอยู่ในชุดเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า "เราไม่ได้พบกันนาน...นายก็ยังไม่ได้เรียนรู้อะไรเพิ่มขึ้นเลย ไม่มีใครเคยบอกบ้างหรือว่า นายน่าจะระวังเรื่องการล้อเล่นของนายเสียบ้าง โดยเฉพาะกับคนที่นายน่าจะให้ความนับถือ"

เด็กหนุ่มพูดอะไรไม่ออก ดูตาก็รู้แล้วว่าคู่สนทนาไม่ยินดีจะรับฟังหรือเชื่ออะไรเขาทั้งนั้น

วิกโก้หันหลังให้ และก้าวเท้าเดินจากไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนจะไปหยุดกึกตรงหน้าประตู

"ฉันจะลืมเรื่องวันนี้ซะ" เขาหันกลับมาบอก "ฉันหวังว่า 'เรื่องสนุก' ของนายจะไม่นำความเดือดร้อนมาให้กองถ่ายอย่างวันนี้อีก"

"ผมไม่..." เสียงที่ลอดจากริมฝีปากเด็กหนุ่มพร่าจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน

วิกโก้เปิดประตู ไม่สนใจอีกต่อไป

เสียงอุทานคุ้นหูดังขึ้นเบา ๆ เมื่อประตูแง้มด้วยแรงผลัก วิกโก้ชะโงกหน้าออกไปดูด้วยความประลาดใจ คนอุทานเป็นเด็กหนุ่มตาโตหน้าตาน่าเอ็นดู...เอไลจาห์ วู้ด...พระเอกของเรื่องนั่นเอง สีหน้าเจ้าหนูบ่งบอกความแปลกใจไม่แพ้กัน "วิกโก้?"

"ว่าไง ไลจ์" วิกโก้ทักทาย "มีธุระหรือ ฉันกำลังจะกลับห้องพอดี ตามสบายนะ"

"เดี๋ยวสิฮะ ผมจะมาหาทั้งคุณทั้งออลี่นั่นแหละ" เจ้าหนูยิ้มย่องผ่องใสที่ไม่ต้องเดินหลายรอบ "ว่าจะมาบอกออลี่แล้วก็จะเลยไปบอกคุณ ว่าแต่...ทำไมคุณมาอยู่ที่ห้องของออลี่ล่ะฮะ?" ดวงตากลมโตใสแจ๋วมีริ้วรอยฉงนอย่างที่วิกโก้รู้สึกไม่ชอบมาพากล

"มานั่งคุย...นิดหน่อย" เขารีบเปิดประตูกว้าง "กับ เพื่อน ๆ ของออลี่"

ประโยคหลังทำให้สีหน้ายิ้มแย้มของเจ้าหนูไลจ์กลับเป็นปกติ เอไลจาห์ยืดคอทักทายเพื่อนแวบเดียวโดยไม่ทันสังเกต 'เพื่อน ๆ' ของเพื่อน เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มร่า ประกาศเสียงใสแจ๋วด้วยความร่าเริง จน...ออกนอกหน้า...

"พีทตามทีมงานทุกคนฮะ วันนี้เขาจะเลี้ยงข้าวกลางวันต้อนรับฌอน...ฌอนมาเยี่ยมพวกเราละฮะ!" ดวงตาใสแจ๋วเป็นประกาย เอไลจาห์ยิ้มกว้างอวดฟันขาวครบสามสิบสองซี่

แน่นอน...ฌอนที่ว่า หมายถึงฌอน บีน ผู้รับบทโบโรเมียร์ที่รอดพ้นวิบากกรรมไปตั้งแต่ภาคหนึ่ง ไม่ตองถูกตามตัวกลับมาถ่ายซ่อมแบบนักแสดงคนอื่น ๆ คงจะด้วยความสนิทสนมที่มีต่อกันมานาน อาจจะทำให้ฌอนอดรนทนไม่ได้ที่ได้ข่าวว่าเพื่อนฝูงร่วมทุกข์กองถ่ายด้วยกันกลับมารวมตัวกันอีกครั้ง จึงมาเยี่ยมเพื่อรำลึกความหลัง

หรือเปล่า...วิกโก้มองเจ้าหนูไลจ์ที่ประกายตาเต้นยิบ ๆ ตรงหน้าด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ

ให้ตายเถอะ...สาบานได้ว่าเขาไม่เคยมีประสาทสัมผัสสำหรับ ...เรื่องแบบนี้... มาก่อน จนกระทั่งได้เห็นภาพของเจ้าหนูออลี่กับ...เลโกลัส...นั่นแหละ!

"รู้แล้ว งั้นเราไปกันเถอะ" หนุ่มใหญ่รุนหลังหนุ่มน้อยก่อนกระแทกบานประตูปิดดังโครม เหลือแต่เสียงแว่ว ๆ "เดี๋ยวออลี่แต่งตัวเสร็จแล้วก็คงจะตามเรามาเอง"

คนถูกเอ่ยถึงมองประตูด้วยสายตาสิ้นหวัง

\---------------------------------------------

"ไอ้ท่าทางหยิ่งยโสโอหังนั่นมันอะไรกัน!!" คนแคระที่ปิดปากเงียบมานานควงกำปั้นร่อน ๆ ในท่ารามสูรขว้างขวาน เมื่อออลี่อธิบายให้เข้าใจว่าวิกโก้เข้าใจผิดและปฏิเสธที่จะช่วยเหลือกิมลีกับเลโกลัส "นึกว่าข้าอยากให้เจ้าช่วยงั้นเหรอ! เจ้ามนุษย์โอหัง!"

"เงียบเสียที กิมลี" เลโกลัสดุเบา ๆ ดวงตาของเจ้าชายพรายยังคงปรากฏความครุ่นคิดเกือบกึ่งหมกมุ่น

หากในดวงตาคู่นั้น ไร้ริ้วรอยกังวลใจ

"ขอโทษครับ ผมคิดว่าวิกโก้น่าจะช่วยคิดวิธีดี ๆ ได้" ออลี่ก้มหน้าซึมจ๋อยอย่างที่ไม่ค่อยได้เห็นบ่อยนัก "ปกติเขาเป็นคน ที่พูดกันรู้เรื่องนะครับ บางทีเรื่องนี้มันคงจะเหลือเชื่อเดินไปสำหรับคนที่ใช้ชีวิตอยู่แต่ในโลกของความเป็นจริง"

"ข้าไม่ตำหนิเจ้าหรอก ออร์แลนโด" เลโกลัสเอนหลังพิงพนักโซฟาพลางหลับตา เส้นผมสีทองสยายยาวพาดไปตามแนวเบาะเหมือนพาดทับด้วยข่ายทองคำ "หากข้าไม่ประสบเรื่องนี้ด้วยตัวเองก็คงยากที่จะเชื่อ ใครจะรู้..." เจ้าชายพรายกระซิบเสียงแผ่วหวิวอย่างอ่อนล้า "วีรกรรมที่ตัวเองทุ่มเทกระทำ ชีวิตที่ดำรง อีกทั้งความรู้สึกที่มีอย่างมั่นคงต่อคนผู้หนึ่ง...ที่แท้ทุกอย่างเป็นเพียงสิ่งเพ้อฝันจากปลายปากกาที่จรดลงบนกระดาษ" เจ้าชายพรายลืมตาขึ้นอย่างช้า ๆ มองสหายรักร่วมทาง "แม้ความรู้สึกนึกคิดของตัวข้าเองที่ภาคภูมินักหนาว่าเป็นนายของตัวเอง ที่แท้ก็เป็นสิ่งที่ถูกบังคับกำหนดจากจินตนาการ"

ออร์แลนโดมองเลโกลัสด้วยสายตาที่เข้าใจลึกซึ้ง...แต่เขาไม่รู้ที่จะสรรหาคำใดมาปลอบใจ

ก็หากเป็นเขาบ้าง จะไม่เจ็บปวดแบบเดียวกันนี้หรอกหรือ?

"โครกกกก"

เสียงท้องร้องปานอสนีบาตของกิมลีดังลั่นทำลายบรรยากาศ ทำให้เจ้าชายพรายหัวเราะออกมาได้

"มีแต่ท้องของกิมลีนี่ละที่เที่ยงแท้ราวกับดวงอาทิตย์ขึ้นและตก! ออร์แลนโด คงต้องรบกวนเจ้าแล้ว" เจ้าชายพรายแตะหลังกิมลี "ข้าได้ยินเด็กคนเมื่อครู่พูดว่าจะมีการเลี้ยงอาหาร พาพวกเราไปที่นั่นได้ไหม?"

"คุณจะลงไปหรือ?" ออร์แลนโดเอ่ยถามอย่างไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก" เลโกลัสตอบอย่างมั่นคง "ในเมื่อเรายังไม่อาจหาทางกลับ ก็หมายความว่าเราต้องอยู่ที่นี่ คงไม่เสียหายถ้าจะเริ่มเรียนรู้วิถีทางของโลกนี้" เลโกลัสสบตากิมลี "เพื่อนยาก ข้ารู้ว่าสำหรับเจ้ามันออกจะยาก แต่ข้าเชื่อว่าเจ้าทำได้"

กิมลีสบตาสหายรักอย่างไม่ค่อยจะเชื่อใจตัวเอง

\---------------------------------------------

แก้วเครื่องดื่มแบบโอลด์แฟชั่นบรรจุของเหลวสีอำพันถูกเลื่อนส่งให้ตรงหน้า วิกโก้ยกขึ้นมาจิบโดยพยายามทำเป็นไม่เห็นสีหน้ายิ้มเผล่ของพระเอกในงาน ที่เพิ่งปลีกตัวจากการรุมล้อมของเพื่อนร่วมงาน และอาการ 'เกาะแจ' ของเจ้าหนูฮอบบิทมาได้

"เป็นไงถึงทำหน้างั้น?" ฌอนถาม

"เปล่านี่" วิกโก้ตอบพลางเหม่อมองห้องจัดเลี้ยงที่ทีมงานมากมายเดินกันขวักไขว่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ โต๊ะบุฟเฟ่ต์

"ไม่ดีใจที่ได้เจอฉัน?" ฌอนถามต่อ

"เปล่านี่" วิกโก้ตอบเสียงยานคางเหมือนเดิม

"งั้นทำไมซึมกระทือ?" ฌอนไม่ลดละ

"เปล่านี่" วิกโก้ยังไม่ยอมเปลี่ยนคำตอบ

สายตาคมปลาบพุ่งปราดไปจับจ้องสามคนที่ก้าวเลี่ยง ๆ เข้ามาในห้องจัดเลี้ยง ส่งผลให้ฌอนหันมองตาม

"ฮันแน่ นั่นละสิสาเหตุ อารมณ์เสียเพราะโดนเด็กแกล้งสิท่า"

"เปล่านี่..." นั่นคงเป็นคำตอบสุดท้ายจริง ๆ

\---------------------------------------------

"มาแล้วเหรอ ออลี่" ฌอน บีน ยิ้มร่าทักทายเพื่อนร่วมก๊วนที่แม้จะต่างวัยแต่ใจยังเอ๊าะพอ ๆ กัน "ไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งนาน ฉันได้ไปดูหนังที่นายเล่นด้วย ฉากตกเครื่องบินขำกลิ้งไปเลยเว้ยเฮ้ย อ้าว...นั่นใครล่ะ?" ฌอนพยักเพยิดไปทางชายหนุ่มผมทองร่างสูงที่ยืนหันซ้ายหันขวาอยู่ข้างหลังออร์แลนโต โดยไม่ทันสังเกตตัวเล็ก ๆ เตี้ย ๆ ที่ผลุบหายไปอีกทางแล้วตั้งแต่ได้กลิ่นอาหาร

วิกโก้ที่มองดูอยู่ห่าง ๆ ที่เคาท์เตอร์บาร์หูผึ่ง อยากรู้นักจะตอบว่าอะไร...

ออร์แลนโดชำเลืองมองเลโกลัสนิดหน่อยก่อนจะยิ้มกะเรี่ยกะราด เท้าค่อย ๆ กระดืบมาบังเลโกลัสไว้จากสายตาฌอน...เผื่อว่าอะไร ๆ ที่มันผิดไปจากมนุษย์ปกติจะถูกกลบเกลื่อนไปได้บ้าง

เขาให้เลโกลัสใส่เสื้อผ้าของเขา เสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวครีมกับกางเกงยีนส์ที่คนถูกใส่ให้ทำหน้าว่าทรมานน่าดู แม้จะไม่ปริปากบ่น ส่วนหูแหลม ๆ ก็ซ่อนไว้ภายใต้ผมทองยาวที่ออลี่ห้ามขาดไม่ให้เกล้า หรือแม้แต่ปัดเหน็บใด ๆ ทั้งสิ้น

มองเผิน ๆ ก็ดูเป็นมนุษย์หนุ่มน้อยธรรมดาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า ให้ทะลุไปถึงอันเดอร์แวร์ด้วยเอ้า

จับไม่ได้หรอกน่า...

"ญาติผมเองฮะ...ชื่อเล..." เอาละซิวา เลอะไรดี ไม่ทันคิดมาก่อนซะด้วย ขืนเลโกลัสผางออกไปจะได้วงแตกซ้ำซ้อนแบบตอนวิกโก้ประไร

"เล?" ฌอนทำสีหน้างุนงง

"เล...เล็กซ์...ชื่ออเล็กซ์น่ะครับ" เอาวะ ขายผ้าเอาหน้ารอดไปก่อนทีนึง "อ้า...เดี๋ยวมาคุยใหม่นะครับฌอน ผม...เอ่อ หิวจนหน้ามืดตาลายแล้วครับ อ้า...ไปเหอะอเล็กซ์" เขาฉุดไม้ฉุดมือพรายหนุ่มที่ยังงง ๆ กับชื่อใหม่ของตัวเองอยู่

"เฮ้ย! เดี๋ยวก่อน" ฌอนร้องเรียก

ออลี่ใจหายวาบ

"อุตส่าห์ได้เจอกันวันออฟทั้งที" ฌอนยิ้มเผล่ "แม้แต่ฟ้าฝนยังเป็นใจ คืนนี้ไปรำลึกความหลังกันหน่อยไหมออลี่? ฉันเลี้ยงเอง เมื่อกี้ชวนเจ้าพวกฮอบบิทไว้แล้ว"

โล่งไปที นึกว่าจับได้

"เอ่อ แล้วนัดอีกทีแล้วกันนะครับ" ออลี่รีบรุนหลังพรายหนุ่มไปให้ไกล ๆ สายตาหนุ่มใหญ่ หนุ่มน้อย และบรรดาทีมงานที่เริ่มจ้องมาที่หนุ่มหน้าใสคนใหม่ด้วยความสนอกสนใจ

"ออร์แลนโด อะไรกัน ไอ้อเล็กซ์นั่นน่ะ" คนถูกยัดเยียดชื่อหันมาถาม

"จุ๊ๆ เบา ๆ หน่อยครับ" ออร์แลนโดเลี่ยงไปหยิบจานตรงมุมปลอดคน "ผมว่าเราอย่าให้ใครรู้มากเกินความจำเป็นดีกว่า ระหว่างอยู่ที่นี่ก็ใช้ชื่ออเล็กซ์ไปก่อนแล้วกันนะ อ้อ...แล้วก็เรียกผมว่าออลี่ด้วย"

"อเล็กซ์?" เจ้าของชื่อใหม่หมาด ๆ ทำหน้าเหยเกอย่างไม่ค่อยสบใจเท่าไหร่นัก

"น่า กินอะไรก่อนเถอะ คุณกินอะไรได้มั่ง?" ออร์แลนโดชวนเปลี่ยนหัวข้อเอาดื้อ ๆ

เจ้าชายพรายกวาดสายตาไปตามจานอาหารที่เรียงรายบนโต๊ะมากมายหลายชนิด บางอย่างรู้จัก บางอย่างไม่เคยเห็น เจ้าชายพรายถือจานกับส้อมมาหยุดตรงหน้าเยลลี่สีแดงสด

ออลี่มองตาม ดูท่าเจ้าชายพรายจะเลือกสรรสิ่งของจากสีสด ๆ มากกว่ากลิ่นหรือหน้าตานะ

เด็กชะมัด

\---------------------------------------------

ฝูงฮอบบิทที่ตอนนี้ยังเป็นมนุษย์อยู่ ดึงความสนใจของพรายตัวจริงเสียงจริงไปจากเยลลี่สตอเบอร์รี่ชิ้นที่หก ออลี่ถูกรุม...อันที่จริงเป็นเพราะทุกคนอยากมาผลโฉมแฝดคนละฝาที่มองไกล ๆ ก็ตระหนักแล้วว่าหน้าตาดีแค่ไหน...อาจจะยกเว้นเอไลจาห์...ที่จดจ่ออยู่แต่กับการไปเที่ยวผับ ...กับฌอน... คืนนี้

"ไปไหม ออลี่" ไลจ์รบเร้าในขณะที่คนอื่น ๆ จ้องเลโกลัสด้วยสายตาตื่นตะลึง "ฌอนบอกว่านายยังไม่รับปาก ทำไมล่ะ? ไม่ไปเหรอ?"

"เอ่อ...ฉันต้องคอยดูแลอเล็กซ์" ออลี่พยักเพยิดไปทางญาติหมาด ๆ "ฉันว่าจะพาเที่ยวชมเมือง...อะไรประมาณนั้น"

"ชวนเขาไปด้วยสิ ฌอนมา ฉันอยากให้เราอยู่ด้วยกันครบ ๆ" เจ้าหนูไลจ์หน้ามุ่ย

"ไปเถอะ ออร์แลน...ออลี่" ชายหนุ่มผมทองพูดเรียบ ๆ "เพื่อนมาชวนแล้วนี่นา"

ออลี่หันมามองหน้าเลโกลัสเป็นทำนองถามว่า ถ้าเขาไปแล้วใครจะคอยดูแลมนุษย์ประวัติศาสตร์สองคน...ที่คนหนึ่งยังวิ่งหยอย ๆ อยู่ระหว่างโต๊ะอาหาร

"ถ้าไม่รังเกียจ ข้าขอไปด้วยได้ไหม" พรายหนุ่มหันไปถามเอไลจาห์

ออลี่ทำกรามตก

"ได้สิ!" เจ้าหนูกระโดดโลดเต้น "ไปกันหลาย ๆ คนสนุกดี ผมจะไปบอกฌอนนะ"

ออลี่ยังเก็บกรามไม่ขึ้น

เลโกลัสอมยิ้มด้วยใบหน้าอันแสนสงบเมื่อเบือนกลับมา

"ข้าบอกแล้วนี่นา ว่าอยากจะเรียนรู้วิถีชีวิตของโลกเจ้า...ทุกทาง"


	8. Chapter 8

หนึ่งมนุษย์กับหนึ่งคนแคระนั่งเงียบอยู่บนโซฟายาวตัวเดียวกัน ต่างคนต่างมีสีหน้าเป็นกังวลพอ ๆ กัน เมื่อต่างฝ่ายต่างเบือนหน้ามาสบสายตากัน ไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากให้มากความก็เข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายหนักใจไม่แพ้ตน ก่อนจะหันกลับไปมองร่างที่หมุนไปหมุนมาระหว่างตู้เสื้อผ้าบิลท์ - อิน กับกระจกยาวติดผนังที่ส่องให้เห็นทั้งตัว

ดูเหมือนเจ้าชายพรายเลโกลัสจะกำลังสนุกกับการดึงเสื้อผ้าตัวนั้นตัวนี้ที่แออัดกันอยู่ในตู้เสื้อผ้าของออลี่มาทาบกับตัว แล้วหมุนไปหมุนมาอยู่หน้ากระจก หลังจากที่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เลือกเสื้อผ้าชุดที่ชอบสำหรับใส่ไปผับคืนนี้ได้ตามสบาย

ผับ...สถานที่ที่มีเพลงเสียงดังสำหรับเต้นรำ และเหล้าสำหรับพักผ่อนหย่อนใจตามคำอธิบายของเด็กหนุ่มมนุษย์เจ้าถิ่น ทำให้เลโกลัสตื่นเต้นจนแทบจะช่วยเข็นพระอาทิตย์ให้ตกดินเร็ว ๆ ถ้าทำได้ เพื่อให้เวลาที่รอคอยมาถึง เจ้าชายพรายก็ไม่ผิดแผกไปจากพรายทั้งหลายที่รักเสียงเพลง การเต้นรำ และงานเฉลิมฉลองจนเข้าสายเลือด

เสื้อผ้าตัวแล้วตัวเล่าถูกรื้อออกมาลองทาบกับตัว เจ้าชายพรายชักจะรู้สึกติดใจกับรูปทรงและสีสรรแปลกตา ของเครื่องแต่งกายมนุษย์ในยุคที่ตนไม่เคยพบมาก่อน แม้รูปแบบและการตัดเย็บจะเรียบง่าย ไม่พิถีพิถันทุกฝีเข็มเช่นเครื่องแต่งกายพราย แต่กลับสามารถขับเอาเสน่ห์เฉพาะตัวของผู้สวมใส่ออกมาโอ้อวดได้อย่างออกนอกหน้า นั่นเป็นวิถีทางการออกแบบเครื่องแต่งกายที่เหล่าพรายไม่เคยคิดถึงมาก่อน ความหลงใหลที่มีต่อสรรพชีวิตของผืนดินในขั้นล้ำลึกถึงจิตวิญญาณ ทำให้พวกพรายนิยมชมชอบการจำลองรูปแบบของพืชพรรณเป็นอาภรณ์อันวิจิตร เพื่อสอดประสานเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับธรรมชาติ แต่อาภรณ์มนุษย์โลกในมิตินี้กลับเน้นให้เห็นความงดงามของเรือนร่างคนสวมใส่ ...อาจเป็นวิถีทางที่หยาบกระด้างและผิวเผิน... หากเจ้าชายพรายก็ลุ่มหลงกับมันเสียแล้ว

"ชุดนี้เหมาะกับข้าไหม ออลี่ กิมลี?" เลโกลัสหมุนตัวกลับมาถามความคิดเห็นของมนุษย์และคนแคระโดยมีเสื้อผ้าฝ้ายตัวบางสีขาวทาบอยู่ โดยไม่ทันสังเกตสีหน้ากลัดกลุ้มของทั้งสอง

"อย่ามาถามความเห็นข้าเลย" คนแคระพึมพำด้วยท่าทางลำบากใจ "ยอมรับว่าเจ้าใส่ได้น่าดูทีเดียว แต่ยังไงข้าก็ยังชอบชุดเขียวตัวเก่งของเจ้ามากกว่าเสื้อผ้าพิลึกพิลั่นแปลกตาแบบนี้"

แต่ในสายตาของออลี่ แม้จะกลัดกลุ้มจนไม่มีแก่ใจ เด็กหนุ่มก็ยังอดชื่นชมไม่ได้ รูปร่างสง่างามผึ่งผายของเลโกลัสสวยงามกว่านายแบบชื่อดังหลายเท่าตัว ยิ่งบวกกับใบหน้าที่งดงามเหนือมนุษย์และผมทองที่ออกจะยุ่งกระจายไปบ้าง เพราะไม่ได้รวบรัดเช่นที่เคยด้วยแล้ว

เจ้าชายพรายดูจะปรับตัวเข้ากับโลกมนุษย์ได้ดียิ่งจนออลี่รู้สึกแปลกใจ แทนที่เจ้าชายพรายจะพยายามเร่งร้อนหาทางกลับสู่มิติภพของตัวเอง กลับทำท่าคล้ายมาปิ๊คนิคต่างมิติ ที่ต้องเก็บเกี่ยวความสนุกสนานให้คุ้มค่าทุกวินาที

เอาเถอะ...อย่างน้อยก็ดีกว่า culture shock จนไม่กล้ากระดิกตัวไปไหนหรือทำอะไรก็แล้วกัน...ออลี่คิด...การส่งตัวกลับและวิธีกลับเป็นเรื่องสำคัญก็จริง แต่ที่สำคัญกว่าคือชีวิตของทั้งสองคนระหว่างที่ยังหาทางกลับไม่ได้

เลโกลัสพ่นลมออกทางจมูกแรง ๆ อย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ "เจ้านี่ไม่มีเซนส์ทางความสวยความงามกับอะไรเอาเสียเลยนะกิมลี นอกจากถ้ำกับเพชรพลอย" เจ้าชายพรายหันมาทางออลี่แทน "เจ้าว่ายังไงล่ะออลี่ เสื้อตัวนี้เหมาะกับข้าไหม?"

"เหมาะมาก" ออลี่ตอบตามตรง "ที่จริงก็เหมาะกับคุณทุกตัว แต่ว่านะ เลโกลัส" น้ำเสียงของพ่อหนุ่มขี้เล่นเป็นงานเป็นการ "คุณคิดจะไปจริง ๆ หรือ?"

"ทำไมล่ะ?" เลโกลัสขมวดคิ้วถามด้วยความประหลาดใจ เหมือนไม่เคยตระหนักถึงอะไรก็ตามที่คู่สนทนากำลังหนักใจ "หรือเจ้าไม่อยากให้ข้าไป?"

"ถ้าไปเข้ากลุ่มกับพวกไลจ์ พวกนั้นจะจับพิรุธได้" ออลี่ตอบ "ท่าทางและคำพูดคำจาของคุณไม่เหมือนมนุษย์โลกนัก"

"ข้าไม่กลัวจะถูกจับได้หรอก ออลี่ ข้าไม่คิดจะปิดบังว่าข้าเป็นพราย" เจ้าชายพรายม้วนเสื้อตัวนั้นไว้กับกางเกงแนบเนื้อสีดำที่เลือกไว้ก่อนหน้า "ข้าเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตในจินตนาการสำหรับที่นี่ ต่อให้บอกไปตามความจริงข้าก็ไม่คิดว่าพวกเขาจะเชื่อ เหมือนอย่างวิกโก้คนดีของเจ้าไงละ" เลโกลัสยิ้ม ๆ ล้อเลียน "ข้าว่า ถ้าเป็นอารากอร์น อย่างน้อยเขาก็จะรับฟังมากกว่านี้นะ"

"มันไม่เหมือนกัน เขาชินกับอะไรที่เหนือธรรมชาตินี่ ไม่เหมือนโลกของผม" ออลี่อดเถียงไม่ได้ "ผมก็ยังยืนยันให้คุณปกปิดฐานะของตัวเองไว้ก่อน พวกเขาอาจจะไม่เชื่อเมื่อคุณบอกครั้งแรก แต่ดูไปนาน ๆ มันก็ต้องเชื่อ คุณเดาไม่ออกหรอกว่ามนุษย์โลกนี้จะทำอะไรบ้างกับสิ่งที่พวกเขาไม่รู้จัก ผมไม่อยากให้คุณถูกจับไปทดลองหรือถูกผ่าเป็นชิ้น ๆ เหมือนมนุษย์ต่างดาว นี่ผมพูดจริง ๆ นะ ทำตามที่ผมบอกเถอะ ปกปิดฐานะตัวเองไว้"

"ด้วยการปล่อยผมปิดหู ใส่เสื้อผ้าอย่างมนุษย์ แล้วก็ใช้ชื่ออเล็กซ์" เลโกลัสพูดอย่างล้อเลียน ก่อนจะวิ่งด้วยฝีเท้าแผ่วเบามาฉุดแขนออลี่ลุกขึ้น "ตกลง...ข้าจะพยายามทำตัวเหมือนมนุษย์เพื่อไม่ให้พวกเขาสงสัย"

"ที่ผมพูด หมายถึงไม่อยากให้คุณไปต่างหาก" ออลี่เดินเลี่ยงโต๊ะกระจกหน้าโซฟาไปตามแรงฉุด "พวกเขาฉลาดมากพอที่จะจับผิดคุณนะเลโกลัส โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งคุณเป็นคนแปลกหน้าที่พวกเขาอยากรู้จัก"

"ขี้กังวลไม่สมกับเป็นเจ้าเลย" เลโกลัสย่นจมูกพลางจับตัวออลี่มายืนข้างหน้าและเริ่มปลดกระดุม "ถ้าพวกเขาฉลาด ข้าก็เชื่อว่าข้าไม่โง่หรอก ถึงเจ้าจะเห็นข้าอายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับเจ้า แต่อายุจริงของข้าน่ะ" ดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้าคู่งามมีประกายขบขัน "มากกว่าที่เจ้าคิดมากมายนัก"

คนแคระไม่อยากจะขัดคอว่า เวลานับพันปีที่อยู่แต่ในป่า ไม่ค่อยได้เยี่ยมหน้าออกมาดูโลก จะมีความหมายอะไร

"คุณยังต้องเรียนรู้อะไรอีกมากเกี่ยวกับโลก" ออลี่ถอนใจ "คุณสะดุดตามากนะ โดยเฉพาะสายตาที่ไม่ประสงค์ดี"

ประโยคนั้นทำให้เจ้าชายพรายหัวเราะเบา ๆ ในลำคอโดยไม่พูดว่ากระไร เสื้อที่ออลี่สวมถูกเลื่อนลงจากตัว

คนแคระมองตาไม่กระพริบ จนทั้งออลี่และเลโกลัสรู้สึกตัว

"มองอะไร กิมลี" เลโกลัสดุ "ข้ากับออลี่จะเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า หันไปทางโน้นสิ"

"ทำไมข้าต้องหันด้วย?" คนแคระถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ "พวกเจ้าไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงซักหน่อย?"

ใช่...แล้วก็อยากดูด้วยนี่นา

"หันไป ข้าไม่อยากให้เจ้ามามองออลี่ของข้า" เจ้าชายพรายตอบชัดเจนจนเด็กหนุ่มที่กึ่ง ๆ อยู่ในอ้อมแขนเกือบสำลักน้ำลาย

"ของเจ้า?" คนแคระคันปากยุบยิบ

"ใช่ ของข้า" เลโกลัสหันมามองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มที่บัดนี้เปลี่ยนจากซีดเป็นเขียว "ถ้าข้าพาเจ้ากลับไปเมิร์กวู้ดด้วยได้ ข้าจะพาเจ้าไปหาเสด็จพ่อ ทูลขอประทานตำแหน่งเจ้าชายอันดับสองแห่งเมิร์กวู้ด และข้าจะดูแลเจ้าในฐานะอนุชาของข้า" รอยยิ้มเจ้าชายพรายงดงามจริงใจจนออลี่เขินนิด ๆ ที่เข้าใจไปสุดกู่ลิบ ๆ

"ดังนั้น หันไปซะกิมลี" เลโกลัสหันมาสั่งซ้ำ

คราวนี้คนแคระยอมเบือนหน้าไปอีกทางแต่โดยดี

"ยังไงข้าก็ว่าอนุชาของเจ้าเขารู้จักเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าด้วยตัวเองได้นะ เลโกลัส" กิมลีอุบอิบ

\-----------------------------------------

พรายหนุ่มผมทองในชุดเสื้อขาวแขนยาวที่ออกจะหลวมไปนิด ทิ้งชายยาวปิดบังท่อนขาภายใต้กางเกงดำที่เหมือนจะอวดรูปร่างผู้สวมใส่กลาย ๆ วิ่งลงมาจากบันไดหน้าโรงแรมอย่างตื่นเต้น สมทบกับเด็กหนุ่มรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกันอีกสี่ห้าคนที่ยืนรออยู่หน้าโรงแรมพร้อมกับส่งเสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ โดยมีออลี่กับกิมลีเดินตามหลังมาช้า ๆ ด้วยสีหน้าไม่สู้สบายนักทั้งสองคน

แค่ดูก็รู้ว่ากิมลีไม่อยากหาเรื่องใส่ตัว เขาไม่มีความสุขกับการหลงมิติเหมือนสหาย และไม่อยากไปผับด้วย แต่ที่จำต้องไปเพราะเห็นพ้องต้องกันกับออลี่ว่า การทิ้งให้อยู่โยงเฝ้าโรงแรมคนเดียวน่าที่จะเกิดเรื่องวุ่นวายมากกว่า

ไม่ต้องอะไร...แค่เสียงโทรศัพท์ดัง พ่อคนแคระตัวดีก็คว้าขวานเสียแล้ว

ออลี่เดินลงบันไดมากับกิมลีอย่างช้า ๆ พลางโบกมือรับเพื่อน ๆ

"คุณเคยนั่งรถแล้ว โอเคใช่มั้ยครับ?" ออลี่กระซิบถามคนแคระอย่างห่วงใย เพราะดูกิมลีจะปรับตัวได้ยากกว่า และไม่สู้จะอยากเรียนรู้อะไรนัก

"คิดว่า..." คนแคระตอบแบ่งรับแบ่งสู้

"ที่นั่นอาจจะเสียงดังหน่อย...เอ้อ...ดังมาก แต่ไม่มีอะไร อดทนหน่อยนะครับ" เด็กหนุ่มพูดต่อ "ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ดื่มเหล้าน้อย ๆ ด้วยก็ดี"

กิมลีพ่นลมหายใจยาว พลางเงยหน้ามองผู้ดูแลจำเป็น "เจ้านั่นไม่น่าจะหาเรื่องใส่ตัวเลยจริง ๆ พลอยทำให้ลำบากเจ้า"

"ไม่หรอกครับ" ออลี่ตอบ "แค่นี้น่ะเรื่องเล็กน้อย เลโก...เอ้อ...อเล็กซ์คงไม่ทำให้เหตุการณ์แย่ลงไปกว่านี้ ที่สำคัญกว่าคือเรื่องการกลับของพวกคุณ...ผมยังไม่รู้จะทำยังไงเลย จะหวังพึ่งวิกโก้ให้ช่วยคิด เขาก็ไม่เชื่อเสียแล้ว"

"นั่นเป็นปฏิกิริยาปกติของคนเรา" กิมลีพูดแผ่ว ๆ "เจ้าสิ ทำไมถึงเชื่อในเมื่อมันเหลือเชื่อ"

"นั่นสิ" ออลี่ยิ้ม ๆ "ผมคิดว่าใครก็ตามที่ได้เห็นเลโกลัสอย่างที่ผมเห็นเมื่อพบกันครั้งแรก ก็ต้องเชื่อทั้งนั้น"

"เจ้ามีสิทธิที่จะปฏิเสธการช่วยเหลือที่ยุ่งยากต่อเจ้าและปล่อยให้พวกเราหาทางกันเอง" กิมลีพูดเรียบ ๆ

ออลี่หันมองคนแคระ

"คุณต้องการแบบนั้นหรือครับ?" เขาถามอย่างครุ่นคิด "ผมก็ไม่คิดอย่างนั้นผมปล่อยพวกคุณเผชิญชะตากรรมกันเองไม่ได้หรอก ลองคิดดูว่าถ้าเป็นผมที่หลงไปมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธแล้วจะเป็นยังไง การที่พวกคุณหลงมายิ่งร้ายไปกว่าเพราะอย่างน้อยผมก็ยังรู้เรื่องโลกของคุณ รู้ว่าใครเป็นมิตรหรือศัตรู แต่พวกคุณไม่รู้อะไรเลย" เขายิ้มนิด ๆ "หรือพวกคุณจะทิ้งผมล่ะ ถ้าผมเป็นฝ่ายหลงมิติไปอยู่โลกของคุณ?"

คนแคระนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนกระซิบตอบ "ถ้าเป็นเจ้าคงไม่ แต่ถ้าเป็นไอ้เจ้ามนุษย์จอมวางท่าคนนั้น ข้าจะปล่อยให้ออร์กมันจับไปกินเสียให้เข็ด"

ทั้งคู่หัวเราะออกมาพร้อมกัน

"แต่ก็นะ..." ออลี่ถอนหายใจทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังยิ้ม "ผมไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าเจ้าชายเลโกลัสแห่งเมิร์กวู้ดตัวจริงจะกะตือรือร้นขี้เล่นขนาดนี้ คิดว่าจะเคร่งขรึมกว่านี้ สุขุมกว่านี้เสียอีก"

"เลโกลัสเคยเป็นแบบนั้น" กิมลีตอบอย่างเคร่งขรึม "ข้าไม่คิดว่าความสนุกสนานรื่นเริงที่เจ้านั่นแสดงออกอยู่จะมาจากใจจริง"

"เขาอาจจะไม่อยากกังวลจนกดดันผมละมั้ง" ออลี่สันนิษฐาน "เขาเก็บอารมณ์ได้ดีมากจนบางทีผมก็ยังเผลอคิดว่าเขาไม่เดือดร้อนกับการพลัดมิติ"

"ข้อนั้นไม่เกี่ยวกัน" กิมลีพูดเบา ๆ "ข้ารู้สาเหตุอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้เชื่อได้ว่าเลโกลัสอาจจะไม่ต้องการกลับไปมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธอีกเลย"

ออลี่อ้าปากค้าง

"ไม่แต่เท่านั้น ข้าคิดว่าบางที การที่พวกเราหลงมาที่นี่ ส่วนหนึ่งอาจจะเป็นความต้องการของเจ้านั่น" คนแคระพูดต่อ "ถ้าข้าสันนิษฐานถูกว่าใครที่เป็นคนส่งเรามา ก็อาจเป็นได้ที่เลโกลัสจะมีส่วนรู้เห็น"

"หมายความว่าไงครับ?" ออลี่ถามตะกุกตะกัก

"เรื่องนี้ไว้คุยกันทีหลัง" กิมลีตัดบทเมื่อเดินเกือบถึงกลุ่มคน "ตอนนี้ต้องทำตัวไม่ให้เป็นที่สงสัยก่อน"

ทั้งคู่มองไปยังหนุ่มใหญ่สองคนที่รับหน้าที่สารถี ยืนรออยู่ข้างรถสองคันหน้าโรงแรม ดวงตาคมกริบของหนึ่งในสองจ้องตรงมาที่ออลี่

"จริงสิครับ" เด็กหนุ่มตอบเบา ๆ

"ไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น เลโกลัสก็เป็นเพื่อนข้า" กิมลีพูด "ไม่ว่าจะตัดสินใจถูกหรือผิด ข้าก็เข้าข้างเจ้านั่นอยู่ดี"

หนึ่งคนแคระกับหนึ่งมนุษย์เดินลงไปสมทบกับกลุ่มคนเงียบ ๆ โดยไม่ลืมที่จะประสานแววท้าทายกับดวงตาสีเทาที่จ้องมองมาไม่วางตา

หนุ่มใหญ่เอื้อมมือเปิดประตูพลางผายมือเชื้อเชิญด้วยแววตาที่ยังเจือริ้วรอยขึ้งเครียดไม่พอใจ แฝงความประเมินไว้ในส่วนลึก

ออลี่จ้องกลับด้วยดวงตาเร่าร้อนไม่แพ้กัน

\-----------------------------------------

ความมืด เสียงเพลงดังลั่น แสงไฟสลัวและเลเซอร์ ประกอบกับความเร้าร้อนของมนุษย์มากมายที่เบียดเสียดกันอยู่บนฟลอร์ ล้วนเป็นสิ่งแปลกใหม่ที่เลโกลัสไม่เคยพบเห็น ม่านตาของเจ้าชายพรายขยายกว้างอย่างตื่นเต้นขณะที่ถูกกลุ่มเด็กหนุ่ม ๆ ฉุดไม้ฉุดมือเข้าไปภายในพร้อม ๆ กับกิมลี เพื่อนร่วมงานในตำแหน่งสตั๊นท์คนแคระสำหรับงานคราวนี้ตามคำแนะนำของออลี่ ผู้บัดนี้อ้าขาผวาปีกด้วยความวุ่นวายเพราะไม่รู้จะคอยดูใครดีระหว่างพรายเจ้าปัญหากับคนแคระจอมโวยวาย

เสียงเพลงกระหึ่มจนคนแคระขี้หูเต้นกราว กลุ่มเด็กหนุ่มที่รุมล้อมฉุดไม้ฉุดมือให้นั่งที่เคาท์เตอร์บาร์ ทำปากพะงาบ ๆ คุยอะไรที่กิมลีไม่ได้ยินเพราะถูกเพลงกลบ แก้วเหล้าถูกยัดเยียดยื่นให้ กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์ทำให้กิมลีเริ่มเข้าใจว่าเจ้าเด็กพวกนั้นกำลังเชื้อเชิญให้ดื่ม และคนแคระก็กระดกรวดเดียวหมด เรียกเสียงฮาและปรบมือกระทืบเท้าอย่างคึกคะนอง

"อย่าให้เขาดื่มขนาดนั้น!" ออลี่ตะโกน แต่ไม่มีใครมีท่าว่าจะได้ยินหรือสนใจท่าทีเป็นทุกข์เป็นร้อน เขาไม่รู้ว่ากิมลีดื่มเหล้าเก่งแค่ไหน ยิ่งเมาจะยิ่งยุ่ง แต่ดูเหมือนรสหอมหวานแปลกของเหล้าต่างมิติจะทำให้กิมลีลืมคำสัญญาเสียแล้ว เขารั้งแก้วเหล้าคืนจากมือออลี่ที่ฝ่าวงนักแสดงและทีมงานหนุ่มสาววัยคะนองมายื้อยุด และกลับดึงคอเด็กหนุ่มเข้าไปใกล้ "มานี่! เจ้าก็มาดื่มด้วยสิ!" คนแคระกรอกเหล้าเข้าปากออลี่จนกระอักกระไอ

แก้วบางใสบรรจุของเหลวสีอำพันถูกยื่นส่งให้เจ้าชายพรายเช่นกัน เลโกลัสรับมาแต่โดยดี กลิ่นเหล้าฉุน ไม่หอมหวานอย่างไวน์ของเหล่าพรายที่เคยลิ้มรส ทว่าเมื่อจิบแล้วร้อนวูบวาบ เลโกลัสรู้สึกว่าเลือดซ่านขึ้นสู่ใบหน้าและลำคอทันทีที่ฤทธิ์ร้อนของเหล้าแรงเลื่อนจากหลอดอาหารสู่กระเพาะ รสขม เปี่ยมเสน่ห์จนเจ้าชายพรายต้องเรียกร้องขอแก้วที่สองและสาม ซึ่งถูกลำเลียงมาถึงทันใจ ไม่ทันไร พรายเจ้าก็เมาแอ๋

"อเล็กซ์! เราออกไปดิ้นกันเถอะ!" เสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวของบรรดาสาว ๆ รุมอยู่ใกล้ ๆ หูมนุษย์กำมะลอที่ตอนนี้หน้าแดง กรึ่ม ตาเชื่อม แถมยังยิ้มหวานกราดแจกไม่เลือกหน้า ไม่รู้กี่มือช่วยกันฉุดดึงร่างของเจ้าชายพรายลากหลุน ๆ ไปที่ฟลอร์เต้นรำที่กระหึ่มด้วยเสียงดนตรี

กลิ่นเหงื่อและกลิ่นเนื้อมนุษย์ผสานกับความร้อนเร่า สร้างความมึนเมาแก่เจ้าชายพรายได้มากมายกว่าฤทธิ์เหล้าเมื่อครู่ หญิงสาวหลายต่อหลายคนรุมล้อม วาดลีลาแปลกตาอยู่รอบข้างพลางพยักเพยิดชวน มีหรือเลโกลัสจะปฏิเสธ...

"โอ๊ย! เจ้าชายพรายจอมยุ่งนั่นออกไปแดนซ์ซะแล้ว!" ออลี่ดิ้นให้หลุดจากอ้อมแขนคนแคระขี้เมา ชะเง้อชะแง้หาร่างเรืองรองที่วูบวับอยู่ระหว่างหมู่คนโดยที่ไม่มีใครสังเกตถึงความผิดปกต ิเพราะแสงหลากสีวูบวาบที่ประดับฟลอร์ เขาพยายามจะฝ่าฝูงเพื่อน ๆ ออกไปที่ฟลอร์เพื่อฉุดรั้งพรายขาแดนซ์ให้กลับมานั่งที่เคาท์เตอร์ แต่กลับถูกแอสตินยึดแขนไว้แน่นหนา

"นายยังดื่มไปได้ไม่เท่าไหร่เลย ยังไม่ให้ออกไปที่ฟลอร์หรอก" ผู้รับบทฮอบบิทอ้วนยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ กลิ่นเหล้าหึ่งพร้อมหน้าแดงก่ำ "ดื่มต่อสิเพื่อนยาก คราวที่แล้วนายชนะฉัน แต่คราวนี้ไม่มีทาง!"

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน นั่งจิบเหล้าอยู่เงียบ ๆ คนเดียวที่เก้าอี้ตัวมุมสุดของเคาท์เตอร์บาร์เหมือนทุกครั้ง เพื่อนร่วมดื่มของเขา ฌอน บีน หนุ่มใหญ่วัยใกล้เคียงกันถูกเจ้าหนูหน้าใสเอไลจาห์ขโมยไปเสียแล้ว ปล่อยให้เขาดื่มเหล้าไปพลาง นั่งมองเด็ก ๆ สรวลเสเฮฮากันไปพลางตามลำพัง

ท่าทางพะว้าพะวังของเจ้าหนูออลี่ตรึงสายตาคมของวิกโก้ให้จับนิ่งอย่างครุ่นคิด สีหน้าเป็นห่วงป็นใยเดือดร้อนนักหนาของเจ้าหนูนั่นไม่เหมือนการเสแสร้ง จนทำให้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกสนใจมองหาร่างของเด็กหนุ่มแปลกหน้ากลางฟลอร์ ซึ่งก็หาไม่ยากนัก เพราะความสะดุดตาของร่างสูงโปร่งและผมทองที่ระยิบระยับแม้ในความมืดสะบัดพลิ้วอยู่ท่ามกลางกลุ่มคน

วูบแรก วิกโก้คิดว่าเด็กหนุ่มพะว้าพะวังเพราะความหึงหวงที่ 'ญาติ' หนุ่มหน้าตาดี ถูกพวกทีมงานสาว ๆ ลากตัวออกไปเต้นรำกลางฟลอร์แน่น ๆ แบบเนื้อแนบเนื้อ เขาไม่เชื่อว่าความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเด็กหนุ่มทั้งคู่จะเป็นเพียงแค่ญาติ...มันต้องเป็นอะไรที่ลึกล้ำกว่านั้น แต่เมื่อพิจารณาสีหน้าของเจ้าหนูไฮเปอร์ดี ๆ แล้ว...ไม่มีริ้วรอยอื่นใดนอกเสียจากความกังวล ไม่ใช่แต่กับเจ้าหนุ่มรูปหล่อคนนั้นเท่านั้น ความเป็นห่วงยังเผื่อแผ่ไปยังเจ้าคนแคระอัปลักษณ์ที่กระดกขวดเหล้าอั้ก ๆ อย่างไม่กลัวแอลกอฮอล์ลิซึ่มอีกด้วย

มันจะมีเหตุผลอะไรที่ออลี่จะต้องไปเป็นห่วงเป็นใยพะว้าพะวังอย่างนั้นกับเจ้าคนแปลกหน้าคู่นี้? วิกโก้คิดอย่างแปลกใจ ขณะที่สายตาจับจ้องอยู่กับร่างที่หมุนตามจังหวะอยู่บนฟลอร์กับสาว ๆ เกือบสิบคน

อยู่ ๆ เจ้าชายพรายก็หยุดกึกกลางฟลอร์ พลางเชิดใบหน้าแดงก่ำ ทั้งเพราะฤทธิ์เหล้าและความร้อนขึ้นน้อย ๆ หันไปมาอย่างพยายามจะจับอะไรสักอย่างท่ามกลางความสับสน จนเด็กสาว ๆ ที่รุมเต้นอยู่รอบ ๆ ตะโกนถาม "อะไรเหรอ อเล็กซ์?"

"ข้าได้ยินเสียงอะไรบางอย่าง" เจ้าชายพรายตอบ แม้จะไม่ได้ตะโกน แต่โทนเสียงไพเราะประหลาดกลับเด่นชัดท่ามกลางเสียงเพลงที่ดังจนหูอื้อ "พวกเจ้าไม่ได้ยินหรือ?"

"เสียงอะไรล่ะ?" ลิฟ ไทเลอร์ ตะโกนถามโดยที่ยังไม่หยุดเต้น "เพลงดังออกแบบนี้จะได้ยินอะไร เมาจนหูแว่วไปแล้วมั้ง?" พวกสาว ๆ หัวเราะกันครื้นเครง

"พวกเจ้าไม่ได้ยิน แต่ข้าได้ยิน" พรายหนุ่มเหวี่ยงมือเปะปะผลักสาว ๆ ที่ขวางหน้าให้พ้นทาง ก่อนจะผลุบหายไปท่ามกลางกลุ่มคนโดยไม่สนใจเสียงเรียกแว่ว ๆ

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซนลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้เงียบ ๆ

\-----------------------------------------

ละอองไอเย็นชื้นที่ตกต้องผิวกายจนสั่นสะท้าน ทำให้ดวงตาอาบเลือดที่ปิดสนิทมาเนิ่นนานนับทิวาราตรีค่อยกระตุก ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นกระพริบถี่ หรี่เพ่งภายนอก คราบเลือดเกรอะกรังเหนียวเหนอะทั่วหน้าผากไหลลามลงมาตามขมับ

มืด...ทว่าท่ามกลางความมืดมีแสงสว่างกระพริบ

ดวงดาว?

ถ้าเช่นนั้นนี่คงเป็นรัตติกาล...หาใช่ดวงตามืดบอดเช่นที่เข้าใจแต่แรก

ความเยือกเย็นจนสะท้านจากละอองพรำคงน้ำค้าง...

สิ้นสติไปเนิ่นนานเท่าใดหนอ...ความทรงจำสุดท้ายยังเป็นรุ่งทิวา...ถ้าเช่นนั้นก็สลบไปอย่างน้อยหนึ่งวันเต็ม

น่าแปลก...ที่ร่างกายอันถูกแผดเผาด้วยแดดกล้าตลอดทิวาหาได้แสบร้อน หรือจะเจ็บจนสูญเสียประสาทสัมผัสสิ้นแล้ว?

แม้น้อยนิดเรี่ยวแรงจะกระดิกนิ้วยังไม่มี อย่าพูดถึงการลุกขึ้นเดินป่าตามหาเลโกลัส

เลโกลัส...นามนี้ทำให้หัวใจเฉื่อยชากลับร้อนรุ่ม...ตำหนิตัวเองรุนแรง

สู้อุตส่าห์เร่งฝีเท้าม้ามาไม่นับเวลา เพื่อใช้ทุกวินาทีอันมีค่าตามหาสหายรักร่วมเป็นร่วมตาย กลับต้องมานอนเสียเวลาอยู่ตรงนี้! ควรแล้วหรือ

ให้เจ็บแสนเจ็บ กษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์ขืนพระทัยดำรงพระองค์ขึ้น เรี่ยวแรงปลาศนาการประดุจหุ่นกระบอกที่ไม่มีผู้ชักเชิด

เลโกลัส...อยู่ที่ใด

เสียงสายลมหวีดหวิวคำรนคำราม หมู่ไม้รายล้อมไหวเอนโบกเงาเหนือเศียรราวจะหลอนล่อผู้บุกรุกให้หันคืนหลัง หากความหวาดหวั่นใด ๆ ก็ไม่อาจสะกิดใจอารากอร์นในยามนี้

เลโกลัส...

อัลดูริลเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ติดพระหัตถ์ ช่วยยันร่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงขึ้น ความรู้สึกว่างโหวง เลือนลาง ปานวิญญาณจะหลุดจากร่าง

อารากอร์นเดินลากเท้าเข้าสู่แนวป่ารกทึบโดยไม่เหลียวอาลัยแก่ชีวิตตน

เลโกลัส...

\-----------------------------------------

ความเร่าร้อนยังคงเผาผลาญอยู่ในกระเพาะและซ่านซึมตามกระแสเลือดสู่อณูของร่างกาย ทำให้ดวงตาอันเคยคมปลาบของเจ้าชายพรายพร่ามัว จนมองเห็นแต่เพียงสีสรรวูบวาบและภาพบิดเบี้ยวที่เหมือนโลกจะหมุนกลับ แต่ถึงกระนั้น ประสาทหูอันว่องไวก็หาได้คลายประสิทธิภาพลงไปไม่ ฝีเท้าพรายที่เคยแผ่วเบาย่ำลงหนัก ๆ ไปตามเสียงแผ่ว ๆ หวาน ๆ ที่แว่วมาจากที่ไกล ๆ

อยู่ ๆ เสียงก้องหูก็แผ่วลง ความอึดอัดร้อนรุ่มคลายพร้อมสายลมเย็นพัดล้อใบหน้า ทำให้เลโกลัสสูดลมหายใจลึกยาวอย่างถวิลหา

ไม่เย็นชื่นเท่าสายลมของมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธ แต่ก็ใช่จะเลวร้ายจนเกินทน

ที่โลกนี้ก็น่าสนใจใช่น้อยอยู่...พวกพรายไม่เคยไขว่คว้าอารยธรรม จึงไม่เคยพบความรื่นเริงเช่นนี้...อาคารระฟ้า...แสงสว่างหลากสี สกาวราวกลางวัน เสียงเพลงอันเร่าร้อนปลดปล่อยความอัดอั้นในอกให้มลายลง มิใช่การเก็บกักความเศร้าไว้ภายในเช่นวิธีที่เคยรู้จัก

อยู่ ๆ ฝีเท้าของเจ้าชายพรายก็หยุดชะงักที่ซอกตึกมืดมิด แสงสว่างจากไฟส่องถนนสาดเข้าไปไม่ถึง ดวงตาพร่ามัวทว่ายังหยาดเยิ้มมองฝ่าความมืดเข้าไปภายใน

เสียงฝีเท้าที่ก้าวรายล้อมเข้ามา ทำให้เลโกลัสเงยหน้าขึ้นมองรอบกาย สายตาอันแสบเคืองมองเห็นเพียงเงาร่างใหญ่โต 5-6 ร่างดาหน้าเข้ามาหา กลิ่นเค็มจากเหงื่อฉุนกึกที่ลอยมา และเสียงหัวเราะไม่ประสงค์ดีทำให้เลโกลัสถอยหลังก้าวหนึ่งอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ

อุ้งมือใหญ่รวบร่างเจ้าชายพรายกระชากเข้าหาจากทางด้านหลัง อ้อมมือปิดปากกั้นเสียงร้องอย่างไม่ปล่อยให้ตั้งตัว!


	9. Chapter 9

ราตรีนี้ มีบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่ผิดแปลกไปจากเดิม

สรรพสำเนียงของสายลมที่เคยโชยพลิ้วผ่านหมู่แมกไม้ ประสานกับเสียงขับขานของสิ่งมีชีวิตยามราตรี ที่ร่วมกันปลุกแนวป่าให้ตื่นขึ้นจากการหลับใหล รับหยาดน้ำค้างใสราวผลึกแก้วที่พร่างพรมลงมาจากปลายนิ้วสีเงินยวงของจันทราผู้เคลื่อนคล้อย…กลับหวีดหวิวรุนแรงผิดปกติ ประสานกับสำเนียงของสิ่งมีชีวิตยามราตรีที่ยามนี้คล้ายกับจะถ่ายทอดความตื่นตระหนกกันต่อ ๆ มาจากที่ใดที่หนึ่ง เหมือนผิวน้ำที่ราบเรียบราวกระจกใสมาช้านานถูกรบกวนด้วยสัมผัสเพียงแผ่วเบาของก้อนหินเล็ก ๆ ที่ถูกปาลงในน้ำ…กระจายวงกว้างออกไปทุกที…จวบจนตกกระทบพื้นเบื้องล่าง ก่อตะกอนขุ่นข้นฟุ้งขึ้นมาทำลายความเงียบสงบ

เสียงไหวของแมกไม้เกรี้ยวกราด…เจ้าของเท้าสีน้ำตาลเป็นปุ่มปมที่แช่อยู่กับผิวน้ำใสไหลระเรื่อยอันเปรียบเสมือนเส้นเลือดใหญ่แห่งพงไพรจึงไหวกายขึ้นจากอากัปกิริยาผ่อนคลาย…หนวดเครายาวดูคล้ายเถาวัลย์เกี่ยวร้อยรวมกับรากไม้ไทรที่ยังยืดยาวไม่ถึงพื้นดินขยับ สีน้ำตาลเทากระจ่างของดวงตาเปิดลืม…ปราศจากคำถาม เมื่อปรากฏภาพของเทพผู้พิทักษ์พงไพรอายุเยาว์ที่ก้าวเข้ามาอย่างเร่งร้อน…ผิดปกติของธรรมเนียมเอ๊นท์ผู้นิยมความเนิบช้าและการใคร่ครวญก่อนการลงมือ…กลิ่นกรุ่นของอารมณ์ที่ไม่เคยพานพบมาเนิ่นนานแล้วตั้งแต่สงครามแห่งอำนาจจบสิ้นลงระไอไปทั่วบริเวณ เมื่อเทพพิทักษ์พงไพรผู้มาใหม่หยุดลงตรงข้ามฝั่งน้ำ เสียงลมหายใจของผู้มาเยือนมิได้ระเรื่อยเฉกเช่นผู้เป็นเจ้าบ้าน

"ทรีเบียร์ด" อาคันตุกะไม่รั้งรอการเจรจา "ท่านทำเช่นนั้นเพื่ออะไร?"

เทพพิทักษ์พงไพรผู้สูงวัยกว่าจ้องมองด้วยสายตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความเยือกเย็นเบื้องหลังหนวดเครารกเรื้อและใบหน้าตะปุ่มตะป่ำสีเปลือกไม้สน พลางส่งเสียงครางเบา ๆ ในลำคออย่างสบายใจไม่รู้ร้อนหนาวกับกิริยาอาการกล่าวหาของเพื่อนร่วมวงศ์วาน "ฮึมมม เจ้าพูดถึงเรื่องอะไร ควิกบีม"

"อย่ามาแกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้หน่อยเลย" ควิกบีมพูดรัวเร็วอย่างโกรธจัด "ท่านใช้อำนาจของเทพผู้พิทักษ์พงไพรสั่งให้ต้นไม้ปิดบังหนทาง ล่อหลอกให้ราชาแห่งหอคอยขาวพลัดหลงวนเวียนอยู่จุดเดิมไม่ก้าวไปข้างหน้า"

ทรีเบียร์ดเลิกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างยียวน ก่อนจะหลับตาอย่างสบายใจ

"ทรีเบียร์ด!" ควิกบีมแทบจะตะโกน ร่างกายไหวเอนนั้นสั่นเทิ้ม "ท่านทำแบบนี้ทำไม"

"ฮึมมม มันเป็นหน้าที่ของข้านี่นา เด็กน้อย" ทรีเบียร์ดขยับเท้าที่ยังแช่อยู่ในน้ำใส ๆ ไปมาอย่างผ่อนคลาย "เราทั้งหลายคือผู้พิทักษ์ป่า มีหน้าที่ปกป้องผืนป่าดึกดำบรรพ์แห่งสุดท้ายนี้ให้พ้นจากผู้บุกรุกที่ก้าวล่วงเข้ามาพร้อมทั้งอาวุธที่อาจทำลายล้างเรา หรือเจ้าลืม?" ประโยคท้ายย้อนถาม

"แต่ราชันย์แห่งกอนดอร์คือพันธมิตรอันยิ่งใหญ่ของเรา" ควิกบีมเถียง "แล้วท่านก็รู้ดีว่าที่เขาล่วงล้ำเข้ามานั้นเพราะเหตุใด"

"ทำไมข้าถึงต้องรู้?" ทรีเบียร์ดหลับตาอย่างไม่สนใจ แผ่นหลังเอนอิงกับแผ่นผาใหญ่ข้างธารน้ำที่ไหลรินไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างไม่สนใจต่อความขัดแย้งของสองผู้พิทักษ์ "ทำไมข้าถึงต้องรับรู้?"

"ท่านทำอย่างนี้ไม่ได้" ฝ่ายที่เยาว์วัยกว่าอุทธรณ์ "อย่าคิดว่าข้าไม่รู้ว่าท่านทำสิ่งใด ท่านคิดว่าท่านทำถูกต้องแล้วหรือทรีเบียร์ด ท่านยื่นมือเข้าไปเกี่ยวข้องกับความขัดแย้งของผู้อื่นอย่างนั้นไม่ได้ พาตัวพรายกับคนแคระคู่นั้นกลับมาจากที่ ๆ ท่านส่งพวกเขาไป แล้วสั่งให้ต้นไม้เปิดทางให้ราชาแห่งหอคอยขาวกลับไปสู่ที่ ๆ เขาจากมา"

"ฮึมมม ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันที่เจ้ามีอำนาจจะสั่งข้าได้น่ะหือ? ควิกบีม" ทรีเบียร์ดเฒ่ากระดิกเคราคล้ายจะยิ้ม หากก็ถูกซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้เงาเสียจนมองไม่เห็น "นั่นเป็นความปรารถนาของเลโกลัสเอง…สหายข้าวิงวอน…ข้าเพียงสนองความปรารถนานั้นในฐานะมิตรสหาย มิใช่ในฐานะเทพพิทักษ์พงไพร…และตอนนี้เขาทั้งสองก็จากไปไกล เกินขอบเขตของอำนาจข้าที่จะพาตัวเขาทั้งสองกลับมา ส่วนราชาแห่งหอคอยขาว…" ทรีเบียร์ดเฒ่าขยับตัวคลับคล้ายจะขับไล่ความเมื่อยขบ "ข้าไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่าป้องกันไม่ให้เขาเดินไปข้างหน้า…ข้ามิได้ห้ามไม่ให้เขาหันหลังกลับ และ…" เอ๊นท์เฒ่าก้าวขึ้นจากฝั่งน้ำ มาหยุดยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้าเอ๊นท์หนุ่มที่ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมองสบตากับคู่สนทนา "การที่เขามาจากที่ที่เขามา ก็เพราะเป็นความสมัครใจของเขาเอง ไม่ใช่ข้าบังคับ"

ควิกบีมขยับตัวอย่างอึดอัด ความเยาว์วัยทำให้เขาไม่สามารถหาถ้อยคำมาโต้เถียงกับเอ๊นท์สูงวัยกว่าที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยสติปัญญา ทรีเบียร์ดยืนมองเอ๊นท์หนุ่มยิ้ม ๆ อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนที่ฝ่ายนั้นจะโพล่งออกมา

"สิ่งที่ท่านทำมันผิด ผิดแน่ ๆ ทีเดียวทรีเบียร์ด คอยดูเถอะ ท่านจะต้องเสียใจกับสิ่งที่ทำลงไปอย่างแน่นอน แล้วอย่าคิดนะ" เสียงของเอ๊นท์หนุ่มดังขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ แถมรัวเร็วจนไม่น่าเชื่อว่าจะเป็นเอ๊นท์ "ว่าข้าจะยอมยืนมองดูสิ่งที่ท่านกระทำโดยไม่ทำอะไรเลย!"

ทรีเบียร์ดเบิกตากว้างขึ้น "ฮูมม!! เจ้าคิดจะทำอะไร ควิกบีม!?!"

ฝ่ายนั้นเหยียดริมฝีปากเป็นเชิงหมิ่นครั้งหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเหลียวหลังโกยอ้าวออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วราวกับพายุก่อนที่เอ๊นท์เฒ่าอย่างทรีเบียร์ดจะทันได้ขยับตัว เทพผู้พิทักษ์ได้แต่ส่งเสียงตะโกนตามหลังไปกับสายลม พร้อม ๆ กับที่ฝ่ายนั้นหายลับไปท่ามกลางความมืดของหมู่ไม้ที่แผ่เงาบดบังแสงจันทร์สีเงินยวง

"ควิกบีม!!!!!!"

\----------------------------------------------------

"เคร้ง!!!"

เสียงกังวานของเนื้อเหล็กที่ตกกระทบกับแผ่นหิน พร้อม ๆ กับที่ร่างขะมุกขะมอมหมดแรงกำลังจะทรงตัว ซวนซบลงกับพื้นเย็นเฉียบ…ความชุ่มฉ่ำของละอองน้ำค้างที่หยาดลงบนผืนดิน ซึมซ่านสู่ผิวหน้าที่บัดนี้รุ่มร้อนราวกับไฟ มีอานุภาพเพียงทำให้ร่างกายนั้นพลิกจากท่าคว่ำหน้าขึ้นเงยหงายท้าสายตาดาว…แต่ไม่เพียงพอที่จะปลุกชีวิตท่อนขาที่อ่อนล้านั้นให้กลับลุกขึ้นยืนได้อีกครั้ง…ดวงตาพร่ามัว…มองเห็นเพียงเงาไม้กับแสงดาวเล็ก ๆ ที่กระพริบวิบ ๆ อยู่แสนไกล…นานเท่าไหร่แล้วที่วนเวียนอยู่ที่นี่…ชายหนุ่มถามตัวเองอย่างไม่หวังคำตอบจริงจังอะไรนัก…บาดแผลที่หน้าผากปิดลงแล้ว เลือดหยุดไหล ทิ้งไว้เพียงรอยเกรอะกรังสีน้ำตาลเข้มจนดำ ร้อนรุ่มจนแผ่กระจายไปเซลล์ต่อเซลล์ ครอบคลุมทั่วร่างจนร้อนราวกับนอนอยู่บนกองฟอน…ชายหนุ่มอ้าปากรับน้ำค้างที่พร่างพรมลงมาเป็นละออง พยายามกลืนอย่างยากเย็น หมายดับไฟที่กรุ่นอยู่ในกายให้สงบลง แม้เพียงชั่วคราว

ฤาสายเลือดนูเมเนอร์คนสุดท้ายจะมาตายเสียง่าย ๆ เช่นนี้…อารากอร์นนึกในใจด้วยสมองที่เลือนรางเต็มทีด้วยพิษไข้…กว่าหกสิบปีที่ย่ำมาในราวป่า แทบไม่มีแผ่นดินใดในมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธที่อารากอร์นไม่เคยย่างเหยียบ แต่แล้วจู่ ๆ ก็จะมาหลงป่าตายเอาง่าย ๆ …รู้ไปถึงไหนก็คงอายไปถึงนั่น…

มือที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยแผลจากหนามและความคมของแง่หินและเปลือกไม้ขรุขระควานไปบนพื้นดินเย็นชื้น หาอัลดูริลคู่กาย…เอลรอนด์คงโกรธน่าดูที่ลูกสาวต้องกลายเป็นม่ายตั้งแต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้สวมชุดขาว…อาร์เวนเล่า จะโศกเศร้าถึงเขาสักเพียงไหน…อารากอร์นจำได้ลาง ๆ ว่านางร้องไห้…นั่นเป็นภาพสุดท้ายที่หลงเหลืออยู่ในความทรงจำที่พร่าเลือนของเขา

เอ…แล้วภาพเจ้าหญิงพรายภายใต้เบิร์ชขาวในอุทยานของเอลรอนด์เล่า…หายไปไหนเสีย

อืม…ช่างมันเถอะ

…ง่วงนอน…

"อย่าหลับตาเป็นอันขาด ราชาแห่งหอคอยขาว" เสียงทุ้มนุ่มหูเสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นในห้วงสำนึก สะกิดภวังค์แห่งความรู้สึกที่อารากอร์นจวนเจียนจะลับดับลง…ดวงตาสีเทาอมเขียวเบิกกว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อย…เพียงนิดเดียว "หากท่านปิดตาลงตอนนี้ ดวงตาคู่นั้นจะไม่มีวันได้เปิดลืมขึ้นอีกเลย"

อารากอร์นพยายามเบิกตากว้างไว้ แม้เขาจะมองไม่เห็นอะไรเลยในความมืดมิดนั้น นอกจากเงาไม้ที่ไหวเอนราง ๆ เขาพยายามเหลียวหาผู้ที่พูดคุยด้วย

"ท่านยังมีผู้ที่รักและรอคอยอยู่อีกมากมายที่มินาสธิริธ" เสียงนั้นยังดังต่อไป…ก้องอยู่ในหูอย่างปราศจากทิศทางที่แน่นอน "เห็นแก่ความภักดี การรอคอยและน้ำตาที่ป่านนี้คงหยาดรินรดแผ่นหินแห่งหอคอยขาวไม่รู้จบ ป่าจะเปิดทางให้ท่าน หากท่านยินยอมเลิกล้มความตั้งใจต่อสิ่งใดก็ตามที่ท่านมาตามหา และสัญญาว่าจะไม่ล่วงล้ำกลับเข้ามาอีกโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต"

"เป็นความกรุณานัก" ริมฝีปากแห้งผากของอารากอร์นขยับพึมพำก่อนจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นรอยยิ้ม "แต่ป่านี้ซุกซ่อนแสงแห่งชีวิตของข้าไว้…ข้ากลับไปไม่ได้โดยปราศจากความอบอุ่นแห่งแสงตะวันสีทองที่ท่านลักพาไป"

"แสงแห่งชีวิต?" เสียงพึมพำนั้นแผ่วเบาลง

"สหายข้า…ความทรงจำแห่งการผจญภัยและวันเวลาแห่งความทุกข์ยากที่เราร่วมเผชิญกันมา" อารากอร์นตอบแผ่วเบากว่ากระซิบ "เครื่องหมายแห่งความผูกพันของพวกข้า…"

"อย่างนั้นหรอกหรือ?" เสียงนั้นตอบกลับมาด้วยความดังที่ดูเหมือนจะเพิ่มขึ้น

"คืนพวกเขามาให้ข้า" อารากอร์นกระซิบ ดวงตาไร้แวว เปลือกตาหรี่ลงอย่างที่ไม่อาจควบคุม

"พวกเขาไม่ใช่เชลยของข้า" เสียงนั้นกระซิบแว่วปนความรู้สึกพึงพอใจไว้ภายใน "ข้าไม่สามารถคืนให้ได้"

"ถ้างั้น" เปลือกตาของอารากอร์นปิดลง "ข้า…จะตามหาต่อไป…"

"แม้ว่าจะต้องทิ้งชีวิตและร่างกายเปี่ยมสายเลือดแห่งนูเมเนอร์อันทรงเกียรติให้เป็นอาหารของสัตว์ป่าน่ะรึ?" คำถามห้วนกระชั้นไร้ความรื่นหู

"ใช่…" เสียงตอบไม่ดังไปกว่ากระซิบ

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น" เสียงในห้วงสำนึกกระซิบเร่งเร้า "จงไป…ไขว่คว้าเอาแสงแห่งชีวิตของตัวท่านเองกลับคืนมาด้วยสองมือของท่าน…ไปเถิด อารากอร์น บุตรแห่งอาราธอร์น…ชะตากรรมในตำนานบทนี้ จะถูกควบคุม และนำพาไปด้วยมือของท่านเอง…"

เสียงกระซิบค่อย ๆ แผ่วหายไปท่ามกลางความเงียบที่เข้ามาเยือน…ภายในภวังค์สีขาวอันระยิบระยับที่โอบล้อม…ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกอบอุ่นราวกับนอนอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงแดดยามสายในฤดูใบไม้ผลิ…อารากอร์นหมดสติไปท่ามกลางอ้อมกอดของแสงสีขาวสว่างจ้านั้นอย่างเงียบ ๆ

\----------------------------------------------------

"ขอโทษครับ!"

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน ร้องออกมาโดยอัตโนมัติ เมื่อเขาเกือบจะชนเอาหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งเข้าที่มุมตึก ความรีบร้อนทำให้เขาไม่ทันได้ระมัดระวังอย่างที่เคย…เสียงผรุสวาทตามหลังมาแว่ว ๆ ทว่าวิกโก้ก็รีบร้อนเกินกว่าที่จะหยุดดู หรือช่วยเธอเก็บข้าวของที่ตกหล่น สายตาของหนุ่มใหญ่กวาดไปทั่วถนน ในขณะที่ขายาว ๆ ก้าวฉับ ๆ เหลียวซ้ายแลขวา ทั้งด้วยความประหลาดใจและเจ็บใจ

เพียงชั่วละสายตาเท่านั้น…เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นก็หายไปเสียแล้ว…ผมสีทองอร่ามเรืองยิ่งกว่าแสงจันทร์เด่นสะดุดตา ทั้งท่าทางการเดินที่เหมือนจะล่องลอยไปบนพื้นบาทวิถีอย่างช้า ๆ ไม่รีบร้อนบนถนนสายยาวที่เหมือนจะไม่มีทางแยกให้หลบหลีกไปทางไหนได้ ทำให้วิกโก้นอนใจพอที่จะปล่อยให้สายตาเบนไปทางอื่นชั่วคราวเมื่อพบสินค้าน่าสนใจจากร้านขายของข้างทาง…แต่ก็เพียงชั่วพริบตา…เมื่อเขาหันสายตากลับมา ก็พบว่าเป้าหมายของเขาล่องหนหายตัวไปทางไหนเสียแล้วก็ไม่รู้ได้

วิกโก้ร้อนรุ่ม…เขาเหลียวซ้ายแลขวามองหาคนที่หายไปด้วยความเป็นทุกข์อย่างยิ่งยวด…ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาเป็นเดือดเป็นร้อนที่ตัวเองดูเหมือนจะแก่ชราเสียจนตาฝ้าฟาง ทำคนหล่นหายไปได้ทั้งคน…แต่เขาเกรงว่า เจ้าหนุ่มนั่นจะรู้ตัวว่าเขาตามมา แล้วเข้าใจผิดว่าเขาเป็นพวกโรคจิตหรือคนร้ายอะไรทำนองนั้น เลยรีบหลบ แล้วคาบกลับไปฟ้องออร์แลนโดว่าถูกเขาไล่ตาม…ทีนี้ละ รู้ไปถึงไหนอายไปถึงนั่น…เจ้าหนุ่มนั่นมีเหตุผลพร้อมสรรพที่จะทำให้ทุกคนเชื่อได้ง่าย ๆ เสียด้วย…ความสวยแปลกตาของเด็กหนุ่มแปลกหน้า ใคร ๆ ก็จ้อง ใคร ๆ ก็อยากรุมล้อม…แล้วใครจะไปเชื่อว่าที่เขาเดินตามมาไม่ใช่เพราะอยากจะสตอล์คเกอร์เจ้าหนุ่มแปลกหน้ากันเล่า

วิกโก้หยุดยืนหอบที่สี่แยกไฟแดง…เหลียวซ้ายมองขวาด้วยความสับสนใจจิตใจว่าควรจะไปทางไหนดี…อันที่จริง อะไรที่ทำให้เขาตัดสินใจที่จะไม่เดินเข้าไปทักทาย แทนที่จะทำพฤติกรรมเหมือนสตอล์คเกอร์ ไล่ตามโดยไม่ให้เจ้าตัวรู้ เขาก็ไม่รู้…อาจจะเป็นเพราะความสวยงามของท่าเดิน และบรรยากาศที่เหมือนจะเรืองรองขึ้นเมื่อรายล้อมรอบกายเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นก็เป็นได้…มันทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากมองอยู่ห่าง ๆ เพื่อเก็บเกี่ยวทุกอิริยาบทไว้ในความทรงจำจนหนำใจเสียก่อนที่จะทำลายมัน

ให้ตายสิ! มันเป็นความผิดพลาดจริง ๆ!

วิกโก้เกือบจะวิ่งเลยไปแล้ว ถ้าไม่มีเสียงพิลึก ๆ เหมือนอะไรสักอย่างกระแทกกับคอนกรีตดังมาจากซอกตึกข้าง ๆ ทำให้เขาเหลียวมองฝ่าความมืดเข้าไปข้างในด้วยความสงสัย ก่อนที่ตาสีเขียวอมเทาคู่นั้นจะเบิกกว้างขึ้นด้วยความตกตะลึง

ข้างในซอกตึกที่มัวซัวด้วยแสงสว่างที่ลอดผ่านเข้าไปเพียงน้อยนิด…ร่างผอมเพรียวของเด็กหนุ่มที่ขยับเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ภายในความมืดนั้นสว่างเรืองคล้ายถูกอาบด้วยฟอสฟอรัส…เส้นผมสีทองอร่ามพลิ้วไสวตามการหมุนตัว…กำลังถูกรุมล้อมด้วยเงาดำ ๆ ของมนุษย์ปุถุชน 5-6 คน ในอากัปกิริยาที่กำลังต่อสู้กันอย่างรุนแรง…วิกโก้ใจหายวาบ…เจ้าหนูนั่นแย่แน่แล้ว

ชายหนุ่มวิ่งถลันเข้าไปข้างในซอกตึกอย่างลืมตัวด้วยความเป็นห่วงเด็กหนุ่มเพียงคนเดียวท่ามกลางชายฉกรรจ์จำนวนมาก โดยไม่ทันได้ไตร่ตรองให้รอบคอบถึงจำนวนที่แตกต่างกันแม้ว่าเขาจะมาเป็นกองหนุน…แต่แล้ว...ดวงตาของวิกโก้ก็ต้องเบิกกว้างยิ่งกว่าเก่า เมื่อเขามองเห็นได้ถนัดตาว่า…ฝ่ายที่กำลังออกอาวุธรัวเร็วราวกับบรู๊ซลีกลับชาติมาเกิดใหม่นั่น คือฝ่ายเจ้าหนูที่เขากำลังห่วงอยู่ต่างหากเล่า!

ท่าทางการสะบัดขาและมือ…จังหวะการหมุนตัว ออกหมัดที่ไม่มีพลาดเป้าหมาย…ความรุนแรง และความกลมกลืนของการเคลื่อนไหว…สะกดกษัตริย์หนุ่มจากมหากาพย์ไตรภาคให้หยุดนิ่งด้วยความตื่นตะลึง…เด็กหนุ่มคนนี้คุ้นเคยกับการต่อสู้…หรือไม่ก็การทะเลาะเบาะแว้ง…และผ่านมันมาอย่างโชกโชนแล้วแน่นอน…คนแล้วคนเล่าที่ถูกซัดลงไปนอนกอง…สมจริงยิ่งกว่าหนังฮอลลีวู้ด…เพราะอย่างน้อย คนร้ายที่เหลือมันก็ไม่มัวเอาแต่รำมวยจีนรอคิวอยู่รอบ ๆ รอให้เพื่อนถูกอัดเรียบร้อยก่อนแล้วค่อยจ่อเข้าไป…พับผ่าเถอะ นี่ถ้ามีกล้องอยู่แถวนี้สักตัวละก็ เขาเป็นต้องคิดว่านี่เป็นภาคใหม่ของวิ่งสู้ฟัดหรืออะไรทำนองนั้นแน่ ๆ เชียว!

กว่าวิกโก้จะตะลึงเสร็จ เจ้าวายร้ายคนสุดท้ายก็ลงไปนอนกองอยู่กับพื้น ส่งเสียงโอดโอยตามพลพรรคไปแล้ว…เจ้าหนุ่มผมทองหันขวับ จ้องเป๋งมาที่บุรุษเพียงคนเดียวที่ยังยืนอยู่ด้วยสายตาขวางอย่างเอาเรื่อง…ขาเรียว ๆ ใต้กางเกงแนบเนื้อสีเข้มก้าวเข้ามาหา…รังสีอำมหิตเปล่งประกายราวกับพลังคอสโม…ดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าหนุ่มนี่จะจำเขาไม่ได้เลยอย่างสิ้นเชิง แถมยังพาลคิดเหมาเอาเขาเป็นพวกเดียวกับเจ้าพวกที่นอนกองอยู่นี่ไปแล้ว…วิกโก้ถอยกรูด มือไม้โบกว่อนขอเวลานอก "เฮ้! เดี๋ยวก่อนสิ อเล็กซ์ นี่ฉันเองนะ วิกโก้ไง! วิกโก้น่ะ วิกโก้!" ชายหนุ่มพูดเร็วปรื๋อ

ดูเหมือนว่าการเรียกชื่อจะใช้การไม่ได้ เจ้าหนุ่มเพียงแต่ขมวดคิ้ว…ด้วยสีหน้าที่เหมือนกับว่ารำคาญ จะจัดการซะให้เสร็จ ๆ ไปมากกว่า วิกโก้ละล้าละลัง…เขาควรจะสู้ จะหนี หรือปล่อยให้เจ้าหนูนี่ต่อยดี…ท่าทางมือเท้าพ่อเจ้าประคุณก็หนักใช่เล่นอยู่ ขนาดล้มเฮฟวี่เวท 300 ปอนด์อัพได้ตั้ง 5-6 คน

อเล็กซ์กระโจนพรวดเข้ามากระชากคอเสื้อวิกโก้

"อเล็กซ์! หยุดก่อน! ชั้น…" คนถูกกระชากร้องเสียงหลง

อยู่ ๆ หมัดที่เงื้อค้างราวกับช้างป่าชูงวงรี่เข้าหาศัตรูก็ลดลง…คิ้วเรียวที่ถูกขมวดมุ่นคลายออก…หากมือข้างที่กำกระชากคอเสื้อเชิ้ตของวิกโก้กลับกำแน่นเข้า ก่อนจะรั้งเข้าหาตัวอย่างนุ่มนวลกว่าตอนแรก…เด็กหนุ่มทำกิริยาอาการคล้ายสูดดมกลิ่นกายของเขาด้วยการซบใบหน้าลงกับซอกคอ ไล้ขึ้นตามใบหู…ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ เป่าผ่านผิวเนื้อ เล่นเอาหนุ่มใหญ่ขนลุกเกรียวทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังตกตะลึง…ใบหน้าขาว ๆ ที่แดงก่ำด้วยฤทธิ์เหล้าคลี่คลายความเครียดเขม็งลง ดวงตาสีแมกไม้แปรเปลี่ยนจากความก้าวร้าวเป็นฉ่ำเยิ้มด้วยประกายที่ลึกล้ำกว่าความเป็นมิตรอย่างรวดเร็ว…ความงดงามของริมฝีปากระเรื่อที่คลี่แย้มเป็นรอยยิ้ม ผนวกกับมือที่เปลี่ยนจากการกำคอเสื้อเป็นเหนี่ยวรั้งต้นคอของเขาเอนเข้าหา…ทำให้วิกโก้แทบลืมหายใจ…ลมหายใจที่ยังเจือด้วยกลิ่นหอมของเหล้าเป่าผ่านใบหน้าของเขา…ชิดใกล้…ก่อนที่จะผสานเข้าเป็นหนึ่งเดียวพร้อมกับริมฝีปากที่ทาบทับกับริมฝีปากของเขา พร้อมกับเสียงพึมพำเบา ๆ แทบจับความไม่ได้

"อา…"

ความนุ่มนวลของริมฝีปากที่กดทับ มีรสชาติหวานอย่างประหลาดอย่างที่วิกโก้ไม่เคยสัมผัสมาก่อน มันดื่มด่ำมากเพียงพอที่จะทำให้หนุ่มใหญ่แทบลืมสถานการณ์ปัจจุบันไปหมดสิ้น…ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสถานที่อับทึบ…ผู้ร่วมเหตุการณ์ที่ยังนอนสิ้นสติสมประดีอยู่แทบเท้า…ความหมายของเสียงพึมพำเมื่อครู่…หรืออะไรทั้งหลายทั้งมวล ก็ดูเหมือนจะไร้ความสำคัญไปหมดสิ้น…ปลายนิ้วเย็น ๆ สอดผ่านเส้นผมเร่งเร้าสัมผัสให้แนบชิดยิ่งขึ้น…กลิ่นกายอันหอมอวลประหลาด…ทำให้วิกโก้เผลอตัวเปิดริมฝีปากรับความหวานที่แทรกซอนจากเรียวปากสีระเรื่อ ตอบสนองด้วยจูบอันร้อนแรงจนลมหายใจของฝ่ายที่รุกเร้าสะดุด…สองแขนแกร่งโอบประคองร่างของเด็กหนุ่มที่ดูคล้ายกับขาสิ้นเรี่ยวแรงลงเสียเฉย ๆ รับน้ำหนักจากร่างนั้นไว้ทั้งหมดอย่างไม่ยอมให้มีสิ่งใดสะดุดความหฤหรรษ์…วิกโก้เปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นทั้ง ๆ ที่ริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้นยังแทรกซอนอยู่กับความชุ่มชื้นของเด็กหนุ่ม เพื่อที่จะพบสีแมกไม้ที่ค่อย ๆ ปรากฏขึ้นช้า ๆ จากเบื้องหลังแพขนตานั่นเช่นกัน…ประกายความสุขลึกล้ำจากดวงตาเหม่อลอยคู่นั้นสะกดความรู้สึกจนวิกโก้เกือบลืมหายใจ…

ดูเหมือนว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะยิ้ม…ทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังจูบเขาอยู่…

ปลายลิ้นเคลื่อนคลาย…วิกโก้ยังชาตั้งแต่ศรีษะจรดปลายเท้าด้วยความดื่มด่ำที่เขาไม่เคยพานพบจนต้องทรุดตัวลงกับพื้นถนนสกปรก ด้วยเรี่ยวแรงของเขาเองก็ดูจะจางหาย…ร่างเด็กหนุ่มผมทองทิ้งน้ำหนักลงกับท่อนแขนของเขาเต็มที่ ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ เอนห่างออก ปอยผมพลิ้วเป็นประกายเรี่ยไปกับพื้นตามแรงเคลื่อนไหวของร่างกาย ดวงตาคู่งามปิดสนิท ราวกับว่าสิ้นสติไปแล้ว …เหลือเพียงแค่รอยยิ้มที่ยังคงค้างอยู่กับริมฝีปากที่ระเรื่อขึ้นด้วยรอยช้ำ

"อา…รากอร์น…"

วิกโก้ชะงัก…เขาจ้องมองเด็กหนุ่มในอ้อมแขนด้วยความพิศวงต่อถ้อยคำที่ลอดผ่านออกมาด้วยแรงบันดาลใจ…ดวงตาของเขาลากผ่านใบหน้างดงามเหนือมนุษย์ที่ถูกอาบไล้ด้วยแสงสว่างที่ส่องมาจากภายนอก…เรื่อเรืองเป็นประกายด้วยพลังชีวิตที่กล้าแข็งกว่ามนุษย์…ก่อนที่จะหยุดจับจ้องแน่นิ่งอยู่ที่ใบหูเรียวแหลมซึ่งถูกเผยออกจากปอยผมที่บัดนี้เคลียกระจายตามแรงดึงดูดของโลก

"พราย!?!"

\----------------------------------------------------

"เป็นไง ตื่นแล้วเหรอ?"

สิ่งแรกที่แล่นเข้ามาทักทายถึงกลางสมองคือความปวดจี๊ดที่แทบจะทำให้ออร์แลนโดที่เพิ่งจะโงหัวขึ้นจากหมอนนุ่ม ๆ โดยไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยทรุดลงไปนอนกุมหัวกุด ๆ พลางร้องโอดโอยเสียงกระเส่า…เรียกเสียงหัวเราะจากเอียน แมคคัลเลน ผู้เป็นเวรส่งคนเมาเข้าห้องนอนคืนนี้เข้าไปเจาะสมองออลี่เพิ่มขึ้นอีกระลอก เด็กหนุ่มกลิ้งหน้าลงกับหมอนเร่า ๆ ในขณะที่ดาราอาวุโสประจำกองถ่ายสะกิด ๆ ไหล่เด็กหนุ่มพลางยื่นผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กชุบน้ำเย็นให้ "เอ้า เช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาเสียก่อน" เอียนว่า

 

ออร์แลนโดรับผ้าชุบน้ำเย็นมาโปะหัว อุณหภูมิของผ้าทำให้สติที่หลุด ๆ เลือน ๆ ไปของเขากลับคืนมาบ้าง แม้จะยังไม่เต็มที่…เด็กหนุ่มครางเบา ๆ เมื่อหัวน้อย ๆ ของเขายังระบมจี๊ด ๆ ไม่เลิกรา

"นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันเห็นเจ้าหนูคอทองแดงอย่างเธอเมาเหล้าได้ขนาดนั้นนะ" เอียนกอดอกนั่งมองหน้าเซียว ๆ ของออลี่อย่างเอ็นดู "พวกฮอบบิทกับคนแคระนั่นเล่นกรอกเหล้าเธอเสียสำลักไปเลย"

คนแคระ! ออร์แลนโดทะลึ่งพรวดขึ้นจากเตียงทันที ผ้าขนหนูเย็นตกลงแทบเท้า ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเบิกกว้างด้วยความตกใจ ใช่! เขาเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้เรื่องกิมลีกับเลโกลัส!

"คนแคระนั่น กับเล…เอ๊ย อเล็กซ์ อยู่ที่ไหนครับ!" ออร์แลนโดถามรัวเร็วจนลิ้นพันกัน

"คนแคระอยู่กับพวกฮอบบิท เห็นว่าจะดื่มต่ออีกหน่อยน่ะ" เอียนตอบด้วยท่าทางงง ๆ กับอาการของเด็กหนุ่ม "เดี๋ยวคงจะกลับมาพร้อมกับฌอน ฉันเห็นว่าเธอเมาหมดสติไปแล้วก็เลยพากลับมาก่อน"

"แล้วอเล็กซ์ล่ะครับ?" ออร์แลนโดถามเสียงระรัว

"ฉันไม่เห็นเด็กคนนั้น…อ้อ จริงสิ" เอียนทำหน้าเหมือนนึกอะไรขึ้นมาได้ "ดูเหมือนนิคจะบอกฉันว่าเด็กคนนั้นเดินออกไปข้างนอกร้านนะ"

"ฉิบหายแล้ว!" ออลี่อุทาน เขากระโจนลงจากเตียงไปฉวยเสื้อโค้ทที่เอียนวางพาดไว้ให้ที่เก้าอี้ ความปวดหัวถูกลืมไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง "ไปทางไหน พอรู้บ้างไหมครับ?"

"ไม่รู้หรอก นั่นเธอจะไปไหนน่ะออลี่?" เอียนถามอย่างงง ๆ เขาลุกขึ้นมาจับตัวเด็กหนุ่มที่ทำท่าจะกระโจนออกจากห้องไปชนิดสามก้าวถึงที่หมาย "กลัวว่าอเล็กซ์จะหลงทางหรือ ไม่เป็นไรหรอกน่า เด็กคนนั้นโตพอที่จะรู้จักถามทางตำรวจแล้วละ ที่สำคัญเธอน่ะน่าจะพักผ่อนมากกว่านะ"

"ไม่ได้หรอกครับ ขอบคุณมากนะครับที่พาผมมาส่ง" ออลี่สะบัดเสื้อคลุมพั่บ ๆ สีหน้าของเขาทุกข์ร้อนราวกับเป็นแม่ที่ลูกสาวหายไปจากบ้านในคืนวันวาเลนไทน์อย่างไร้ร่องรอย "ผมต้องรีบออกไปตามหาอเล็กซ์เดี๋ยวนี้เลย"

ให้ตายเถอะ เจ้าพรายตัวยุ่งนั่นไปโต๋เต๋อยู่ที่ไหนนะ ไปเดินโชว์หูให้ใครต่อใครเขาเห็นหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้…แล้วไอ้เจ้าคนแคระตัวยุ่งนั่นเล่า…เหล้าเข้าปากจะพล่ามอะไรไปบ้างแล้วหรือเปล่า…ใจออลี่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าไฟลน…อาการปวดหัวจี๊ด ๆ กับมึนตึ้บจนใช้สมองไม่ได้สักสองในสามส่วนยังรุมเร้าเขาไม่สร่างซา แต่ยังไงเขาก็ต้องไปละ

ออร์แลนโดกระโจนพรวดเดียวถึงประตู แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะกระชากมันเปิดออก บานประตูก็ถูกผลักรุนแรงจนเขาต้องโดดหลบด้วยความตกใจ…วิกโก้ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูนั่น…ใบหน้าของหนุ่มใหญ่ซีดขาวราวกับเพิ่งเจอผีมาหมาด ๆ ร่างบอบบางของอเล็กซ์นอนพาดอยู่บนท่อนแขนของเขา…ใบหน้างดงามระเรื่อแหงนเงย…เส้นผมสีทองอร่ามทอดยาวพลิ้วไหวเป็นประกาย เปิดให้เห็นใบหูเรียวแหลมที่ทำให้ออร์แลนโดแทบจะหยุดหายใจ

"เอาละ ออลี่"

เหงื่อหยดเล็ก ๆ ไหลลงมาตามขมับของวิกโก้ สายตาของเขาแสดงให้เห็นได้ชัดว่าพยายามระงับความรู้สึกอย่างสุดความสามารถ

"เด็กคนนี้เป็นพราย"


	10. Chapter 10

ห้องทั้งห้องจมอยู่ในความเงียบ

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของออร์แลนโดกลอกเชื่องช้าลงมาตามสายสีเทาเบาบางของควันบุหรี่ที่ลอยอ้อยอิ่งตั้งแต่เพดานลงมาถึงสีแดงวาบของปลายมวนที่ถูกคาบไว้ในปากของวิกโก้ บุหรี่หลายสิบมวนที่ถูกจุดสูบและถูกขยี้ดับเสียก่อนจะลามถึงครึ่งซึ่งกองพะเนินเทินทึกอยู่ในจานแก้วช่วยระงับสติอารมณ์ของพระเอกสุดหล่อจากมหากาพย์ไตรภาคให้อยู่ในภาวะใกล้เคียงปกติได้มากแล้ว ถ้าไม่นับหัวคิ้วที่ยังขมวดจนเส้นเลือดที่ขมับเต้นตุบ ๆ และหยาดเหงื่อเล็ก ๆ ที่ผุดพราวอยู่ตรงโคนผมทั้งที่อากาศในห้องถูกปรับไว้เย็นเฉียบ...เสียงนาฬิกาดังติ๊กต่อก...วิกโก้มองผ่านโต๊ะกระจก ข้ามหัวออร์แลนโด ทะลุพนักพิงโซฟา จับจ้องไปยังร่างที่นอนแผ่สองสลึงคนเดียวเต็มเตียง ใบหน้ายามเมามายแดงก่ำ ผมสีทองกระจายเคลียหมอนเหมือนเส้นไหม

เด็กคนนั้นเป็นพราย...วิกโก้รู้แน่แก่ใจ...ทั้งรูปลักษณ์ การเคลื่อนไหว และสรรพสำเนียง...มีอะไรบางอย่างที่อธิบายไม่ได้บอกเขาว่ามันเป็นความจริงเช่นนั้น หลังการต่อสู้อันดุเดือด หลังการสูญเสียการควบคุมตนเอง และหลังจากการ...วิกโก้ถอนหายใจ...ความรู้สึกเหนือธรรมชาติที่จู่โจมเขาจนตั้งตัวไม่ติดในวินาทีนั้น ใครไม่เจอเข้ากับตัวก็คงไม่รู้

ออร์แลนโดยกขาทั้งสองข้างขึ้นวางบนโซฟา กอดขา เอาหน้าเกยเข่า "ผมบอกคุณแล้ว" เขาลากเสียงยาว

"ขอโทษที่ตอนนั้นฉันไม่เชื่อนาย" วิกโก้ตอบ เบนสายตากลับมาสบตากับเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม...อันที่จริงเขาไม่โทษตัวเองเลย ใครที่ไหนจะยอมเชื่อง่าย ๆ ว่าวันดีคืนดีกลางแดดเปรี้ยง ๆ เลโกลัสกับกิมลี สองวีรบุรุษจากเทพนิยายแฟนตาซีที่ดังที่สุดในโลกจะหลุดผัวะจากหนังสือ กลิ้งหลุน ๆ มาให้ออร์แลนโดเก็บได้กลางวันแสก ๆ "เอาเป็นว่าตอนนี้ฉันเชื่อนายแล้วก็แล้วกัน"

ทั้งสองคนถอนหายใจออกมาพร้อมกัน...ต่างคนต่างหันมองเจ้าชายพรายตัวยุ่งที่เป็นต้นเหตุแห่งปัญหา น่าแปลกที่ดวงตาทั้งสองข้างปิดสนิท...ไหนใครเคยบอกว่าพรายไม่หลับตาเวลานอนไง...วิกโก้นึกภาพลูกตาสีฟ้าที่กลอกกลิ้งไปมาทั้ง ๆ ที่ริมฝีปากเผยอน้อย ๆ ปล่อยเสียงกรนออกมาไม่ยั้งแล้วสยองไปถึงไขสันหลัง...เตียวหุยฉบับมิดเดิลเอิร์ธ...ขอบคุณโทลคีนที่โกหก

ซองบุหรี่ว่างเปล่าทำให้วิกโก้ชะงัก พอดีกับที่เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงหลังควักซองบุหรี่ยับยู่ยี่ของตัวเองออกมาส่งให้ ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว "นายเคยให้สัมภาษณ์ว่าเลิกบุหรี่แล้ว"

"นั่นมันแค่การจับภาพพจน์ของผมขัดสีฉวีวรรณในอ่างไฮเตอร์ให้เหมาะกับการเล่นเป็นพระเอกหนังดิสนีย์เท่านั้นแหละ" ออร์แลนโดตอบอย่างไม่เห็นความสำคัญ ในมือเขายังส่งบุหรี่ค้าง "ที่สำคัญคือ แล้วเราจะทำยังไงกันต่อไป"

"ให้ฉันคิดก่อน" วิกโก้ตัดอกตัดใจหยิบบุหรี่มามวนหนึ่ง รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกอินเดียนแดงบังคับสูบกล้องยาแห่งมิตรภาพ แล้วหลังจากนั้นก็ต้องขึ้นหลังม้าคว้าขวานเป่าปากฮู้ ๆ ไปทำลายทางรถไฟของคนขาวด้วยกัน "พูดตรง ๆ นะ นี่ไม่ใช่หนังไซไฟแฟนตาซีที่ตอนจบเรื่องจะต้องคลี่คลายด้วยดีเสมอ นายไม่คิดเหรอว่าเรื่องนี้น่ะมันเกินกำลังของคนธรรมดาอย่างเรา ๆ ?"

"คิดสิครับ" ออร์แลนโดมองหน้าเขา "แต่ผมไม่อยากให้เรื่องมันกระจายไปมากกว่านี้ อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าเราจะตัดสินใจรอบคอบดีแล้วว่าไม่มีทางอื่น ผมกลัวว่าถ้าถึงเวลานั้นจริง ๆ พวกเราจะคอนโทรลอะไรไม่ได้" เขาลุกขึ้นจากโซฟา เดินไปนั่งข้าง ๆ เลโกลัสบนเตียง ใช้ปลายนิ้วเขี่ยปอยผมนุ่มสลวยให้พ้นใบหน้าแดงระเรื่ออย่างเบามือ "ตอนที่เราพบกันครั้งแรกในป่า ตอนที่ไม่รู้ว่าใครหลงเข้ามาอยู่ในโลกของใครกันแน่ ผมกลัวมากเลยนะวิกโก้ ว่าจะเป็นผมที่ต้องหลุดไปอยู่ในโลกที่ไม่รู้จัก คนที่ไม่รู้จัก ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างรอบตัว ไม่มีอะไรที่รู้จักเลยสักอย่างเดียว พวกเขาก็คงเหมือนกัน" ออร์แลนโดเงยหน้า ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลใสกระจ่างสบตาเขา มันมีแวววิงวอนขอร้องอย่างชัดเจน "ผมไม่อยากให้พวกเขาถูกมองเป็นตัวประหลาด ไม่อยากให้เขาถูกจับไปทดลองหรือไปโชว์ตัวให้คนดู ไม่อยากแม้กระทั่งจะให้มีคนคิดหาประโยชน์จากการเชื่อมต่อโลกของจินตนาการกับโลกแห่งความเป็นจริง ผมไม่อยากเห็นเวิลด์เทรดเซนเตอร์ที่สามสี่ห้าผุดขึ้นข้าง ๆ รูปปั้นอาร์โกนาธหรอกนะครับ"

วิกโก้นึกภาพตามแล้วอมยิ้ม "งั้น นายคิดว่าฉันจะไม่ใช่พวกนั้นอย่างงั้นเหรอ?"

"ครับ" สีหน้าของออร์แลนโดไม่เปลี่ยน

"ตกลง" ชายหนุ่มอัดบุหรี่เข้าปอดแล้วพ่นควันออกมาเป็นทางยาว "ฉันจะพยายามสุดความสามารถ"

\--------------------------------------------

"อูย~ย"

ความรู้สึกปวดหน่วงที่รุมเร้าเข้ามาตั้งแต่ลืมตาตื่น ทำให้เจ้าชายพรายขี้เมาต้องยกสองมือขึ้นกุมหัวทั้งที่ยังโงไม่ขึ้นจากหมอน พร้อมกับส่งเสียงครางต่ำ ๆ ในลำคอไม่ขาดระยะอย่างน่าสงสาร นอนอยู่นิ่ง ๆ ก็ว่าปวดแล้ว พอพยายามจะขยับยิ่งปวดจี๊ดทบเท่าทวีคูณ แถมตาก็แสบไปหมด เลโกลัสสิ้นท่าได้แต่นอนครางฮือ ๆ เป็นนกถึดทืออยู่กับเตียงนั่นเอง

ออร์แลนโดปรากฏกายขึ้นพร้อมกับกิมลี ที่...น่าโมโหเหลือเกิน เจ้าคนแคระเตี้ยสั้นม่อต้อนั่นดูไม่เป็นอะไรเลย ทั้ง ๆ ที่ก็ดื่มเข้าไปเป็นก่ายเป็นกอง...ในมือของออร์แลนโดมีเม็ดอะไรกลม ๆ ขาว ๆ กับน้ำแก้วหนึ่ง ส่วนกิมลีอุ้มถาดใส่อาหารที่ดูเหมือนข้าวโอ๊ตต้มแหยะ ๆ ร้อน ๆ

"โอ๊ย! อย่า!" เลโกลัสร้องเสียงลั่นทันทีที่ออร์แลนโดพยายามพยุงตัวให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง "ข้าเจ็บหัวนะ!" เขาตะโกนจนเสียงแห้ง

"เดี๋ยวจะทุบให้เจ็บหนักกว่าเดิม ไม่สงสารหรอก!" เด็กหนุ่มพูดอย่างไม่อาลัยไยดี ยังพยายามลากถูเจ้าชายพรายขี้เมาให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง "บอกแล้วใช่มั้ยให้ทำตัวสงบเสงี่ยม บอกแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าอย่าทำตัวสะดุดตา แล้วมันเรื่องอะไรถึงกินเหล้าจนเมาแอ๋! ออกไปแดนซ์! แถมยังออกจากร้านไปไม่บอกกันก่อน!" ออร์แลนโดกระชากผ้าห่มออกเขวี้ยงทิ้งไปทางหนึ่งโดยไม่สนใจเสียงประท้วงอุทธรณ์โอดโอยของเลโกลัส "ดีแค่ไหนที่วิกโก้ตามไปเจอเข้าแล้วพามาส่ง คิดบ้างมั้ยว่าถ้าโดนคนอื่นจับได้แล้วจะทำยังไง ป่านนี้ถูกผ่าท้องเอาไตไปขายอิหร่านแล้ว! กินยานี่เข้าไปเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!"

กิมลีกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อก เหลือบมองใบหน้าเข่นเขี้ยวของออร์แลนโดที่กำลังขู่ฟ่อเหมือนคุณแม่ที่เพิ่งตามหาตัวลูกสาวไม่รักดีที่หนีหายไปทั้งคืนพบด้วยท่าทางกล้า ๆ กลัว ๆ ...โชคดีเหลือเกินที่เขาคอแข็ง และนอกจากไปร่วมวงสรวลเสเฮฮาจนกลับเป็นก๊วนสุดท้ายแล้วก็ไม่มีอะไรอีก... เหล้าของมนุษย์เลิศรสเหลือเกิน ซ้ำยังมีที่แปลก ๆ หลากหลาย...เจ้าหนูโดมินิคสัญญาว่าครั้งหน้าจะพาเขาไปลองเหล้าหมักแบบเอเชีย...แต่ว่า...กิมลีกลืนน้ำลายลงคออีกอึก มองท่าเท้าสะเอวดูเลโกลัสกลืนยาหัวสั่นหัวคลอนของออร์แลนโดแล้วเกิดไม่อยากไปขึ้นมาซะเฉย ๆ

เลโกลัสมองข้าวโอ๊ตต้มที่ถูกวางแปะลงบนหน้าขาด้วยสายตาขยาดขยั้น แต่ออร์แลนโดไม่สนใจ "กินเข้าไปเดี๋ยวนี้ไม่ต้องมีข้อแม้ เมื่อวานก็กินแต่เยลลี่ ท้องว่างน่ะสิถึงได้เมา คุณต้องกินให้ได้อย่างน้อยครึ่งหนึ่ง แล้วต้องลุกขึ้นมาอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าด้วย ห้ามโอดโอย รู้มั้ยว่าตัวเองเหม็นเหล้าจนเมื่อคืนผมต้องระเห็จไปนอนโซฟาน่ะ!"

เจ้าชายพรายทำหน้าเบี้ยว กลิ่นกรุ่นของข้าวโอ๊ตต้มชวนให้คอรู้สึกขม หัวยังปวดตุบ ๆ ร้าวไปทั้งกะโหลก และตาก็ยังแสบจนไม่อยากลืม แต่เมื่อมองหน้ามนุษย์หนุ่มที่จ้องเขากลับด้วยสายตาคาดคั้นไม่ลดละ เลโกลัสก็ฝืนตักข้าวโอ๊ตเข้าปาก...เมื่อคืนเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้างนะ...เขาพยายามทบทวนความทรงจำ ในความสับสนหลังเหล้าแก้วแรกล่วงพ้นลำคอ เขาจำได้แค่สีสันพราวพราย กลิ่นหอมบ้างฉุนบ้างที่ร้อนระอุและมีระอายแห่งเหงื่อไคล รสขมซาบซ่านร้อนเหมือนไฟ และ...เลโกลัสวางช้อน ในความมืดกับประกายสีเทา เขาได้กลิ่นอายที่ไม่ได้พานพบเนิ่นนานจนเกือบลืมเลือน บนริมฝีปากที่อบอุ่น

...คงจะเป็นความฝัน...เลโกลัสถอนหายใจพลางยิ้มน้อย ๆ แล้วก้มลงตักข้าวโอ๊ตต้มเข้าปากต่อ...ออร์แลนโดคงพอใจกับท่าทางว่าง่ายของเด็กในคอนโทรล จึงหันไปวุ่นวายอยู่กับการเลือกเสื้อผ้าจากตู้ไว้ให้เลโกลัสผลัดเปลี่ยนหลังอาบน้ำ ไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายเป็นคนเลือกเอง เพราะรู้ฤทธิ์กันเสียแล้วว่ากว่าจะเลือกเสร็จคงปาเข้าไปครึ่งวัน

วิกโก้โผล่หน้าเข้ามาในห้อง "เตรียมตัวกันเสร็จหรือยัง?"

เลโกลัสวางช้อน กิมลีหันมามอง ออร์แลนโดแยกเขี้ยว "เสร็จอะไรได้ล่ะครับ หว่าจะขุดเจ้าพรายจอมยุ่งนี่ให้โงหัวจากหมอนได้ก็ปาเข้าไปครึ่งชั่วโมงแล้วมั้ง คุณไปวิ่งเล่นรอข้างล่างก่อนได้เลย"

"เตรียมตัวไปทำอะไรกันเหรอ?" กิมลีถามอย่างขยาดขยั้น ไม่ใช่ไม่ไว้วางใจหรอกนะ เหล้าก็อร่อยดี เพียงแต่เขาไม่ค่อยชอบการมุดเข้าไปในท้องเจ้ากระป๋องที่เรียกว่ารถยนต์นั่นเท่าไหร่

"ไปซื้อของ" ออร์แลนโดตอบพลางหยิบเสื้อยืดตัวโคร่งสีแดงแจ๊ดแจ๋ลายดีเจสแครชแผ่นขึ้นมาสะบัด "พอดีโลเคชั่นมันยังเปียก ถ่ายไม่ได้ วันนี้เลยหยุด พวกเราจะไปซื้อของกัน พวกคุณต้องมีเสื้อผ้ากับรองเท้าเป็นของตัวเอง โดยเฉพาะคุณนะกิมลี จะจิ๊กเสื้อพีเจใส่ยังงี้เรื่อยไปไม่ได้หรอก" เขาหยิบกางเกงแบ๊กกี้สีน้ำตาลนวลออกมาอีกตัว "แล้วถ้ามีเวลาเหลือจะพาไปดูหนัง"

"หนัง?" กิมลีขมวดคิ้วอย่างฉงน

"ใช่" ออร์แลนโดหันมายิ้มให้ "หนังที่พวกเราเล่นไง"

\--------------------------------------------

ทันทีที่แสงสว่างจ้าลอดผ่านรอยแยกของเปลือกตา อารากอร์นก็รู้สึกคล้ายสำลักอากาศที่หายใจจนต้องงอตัวไอออกมาอย่างรุนแรง คอแห้งผากแต่น้ำลายเหนียวเต็มปาก เสียงกรุกกริกดังอยู่ข้างตัวสักครู่ ก็มีมือของใครคนหนึ่งพยุงให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง ตบหลังเบา ๆ

"บ้วนน้ำลายออกมาให้หมด" เสียงสั่งดังขึ้น

อารากอร์นทำตาม...น้ำเย็นถูกส่งมาถึงปาก ให้เขากึ่งดื่มกึ่งบ้วนลงในภาชนะรองที่มองไม่เห็นว่าเป็นอะไร ...แสงรอบตัวจ้ามากเหลือเกิน เกินกว่าที่เขาจะเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นไหว...มือที่อ่อนล้าพยายามควานหาอัลดูริลคู่ใจ ทว่าผิวสัมผัสที่อยู่ภายใต้ร่างกายคือผืนผ้าที่อบอุ่น ไม่มีอะไรอื่นอีก

"ใจเย็น ๆ ไว้ พ่อหนุ่ม เธอปลอดภัยแล้ว" เสียงเดิมพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่มั่นคงและมีเมตตา "ตอนนี้เธอต้องพักผ่อนก่อน ให้ดีขึ้นกว่านี้"

"ดาบ..." อารากอร์นครางเบาหวิวขณะที่รู้สึกว่าตัวเองถูกประคองให้นอนลง "ดาบของข้า..."

"ฉันเก็บไว้ให้แล้ว นอนเสียเถอะ ไม่หายหรอก" เสียงนั้นตอบ

กษัตริย์แห่งกอนดอร์ยอมเอนกายลงโดยดี...แสงสีขาวที่กระทบเปลือกตา ความนุ่มละมุนของหมอนที่มีกลิ่นหอมของไอแดด ทั้งที่ยังกังวล แต่อารากอร์นกลับรู้สึกผ่อนคลาย...ไม่รู้สึกถึงความเป็นศัตรู

"เจ้า..." เขากระซิบขณะที่ห้วงสำนึกกลับเบลอเคลิ้มเข้าสู่ภวังค์

"คริสโตเฟอร์..." เสียงตอบแว่วแผ่วลงทุกที "หลับเสียก่อนค่อยตื่นขึ้นมาแนะนำตัวกันอีกทีนะ พ่อหนุ่ม"


	11. Chapter 11

เลโกลัสกำลังยืนอยู่หน้าเคาเตอร์ขายสินค้าประเภท Accessory สำหรับสุภาพบุรุษ ไอศกรีมโคนรสนมของแมคโดนัลด์ที่เลียไปครึ่งหนึ่งกำลังละลายเยิ้มจนเกือบจะไหลมาโดนมือ เบื้องหน้าเป็นหุ่นพลาสติกหนุ่มหล่อสีแทนร่างกำยำ อาภรณ์สวมใส่มีเพียงแว่นกันแดดสุดเท่กับกางเกงในตัวน้อยห่อเป้าเต่งตูมแทบทะลัก...เลโกลัสจ้องเป๋งด้วยความตื่นตาตื่นใจยิ่ง

ออร์แลนโดวางข้าวของพะรุงพะรังที่หอบหิ้วอยู่ทั้งสองมือลงกับพื้นพรมข้างตัว ก่อนจะขยับกำมือไปมาเพื่อคลายอาการปวดเกร็งจากการหิ้วของหนักติดต่อกันเป็นเวลานาน...ตั้งแต่เช้า เขากับวิกโก้ต้องรับบทคุณพ่อลูกสอง พาเลโกลัสกับกิมลีเข้าร้านนั้นออกร้านนี้ เพื่อหาซื้อเสื้อผ้าและของใช้จำเป็นประเภทแปรงสีฟัน หวี สำหรับวีรบุรุษผู้หลงมิติ...การณ์ทุกอย่างเป็นไปโดยยากลำบาก...กิมลีกระโดดโหยงร้องโวยวายทุกครั้งที่เดินผ่านท่อแอร์แล้วโดนมันเป่าลมเย็นเจี๊ยบใส่ เลโกลัสคอยแต่จะวิ่งแถ่ด ๆ ๆ ออกนอกเส้นทางเวลาเจออะไรระยิบระยับจับตา...ไม่นับที่ต้องเปิดหลักสูตรอบรมว่าด้วยวิธีการขึ้นบันไดเลื่อนยังไงไม่ให้ถูกหนีบตายคาห้าง

โชคดีที่มีวิกโก้อยู่...ออร์แลนโดนึกภาพตัวเองตามลำพังในสถานการณ์จับปูใส่กระด้งนี่แล้วหนาวดึ๋งไปถึงไขสันหลัง เชื่อมั่นเอาจริง ๆ จัง ๆ ว่า มันจะต้องจบลงด้วยการที่เขาสติแตกยืนกรี๊ดอยู่กลางห้าง ในขณะที่กิมลีคว้าขวานไล่ฟันหัวผู้คนเป็นอลหม่าน (อันที่จริงเขายื่นคำขาดให้กิมลีเก็บขวานไว้ที่โรงแรมแล้ว แต่สิ่งมีชีวิตประหลาดจากต่างมิติอาจมีความสามารถในการเอกซิโอวัตถุที่ต้องการมาได้จากระยะไกล) แะเลโกลัสถูกหลอกไปขายซ่องที่เกาหลี...วิกโก้ใจเย็นเป็นเลิศในการลากตัวเจ้าชายพรายกลับมาเข้าก๊วนเป็นครั้งที่ร้อย รวมทั้งยังสามารถยืนยันสุภาพที่จะไม่ซื้อของนอกรายการทั้งที่ถูกอ้อนวอนขอนั่นขอนี่เป็นครั้งที่พัน

ใกล้เที่ยงเต็มที วิกโก้พากิมลีแยกไปหาซื้อรองเท้าด้านหนึ่ง แล้วให้เขากับเลโกลัสมาหาซื้อชุดชั้นในเป็นอย่างสุดท้าย ก่อนจะไปสมทบกันที่ร้านอาหาร

"อเล็กซ์ อเล็กซ์" ออร์แลนโดร้องเรียก เจ้าชายพรายต้องใช้เวลาอยู่พักใหญ่กว่าจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่านั่นหมายถึงตนเอง เขาเดินเข้ามาพาออร์แลนโดที่หยิบกล่องพลาสติกกล่องเล็ก ๆ กล่องโน้นกล่องนี้ขึ้นมาดูวุ่นวาย "คุณชอบใส่แบบ brief หรือแบบ trunks?" เขาถามโดยไม่เงยหน้า

"อะไรนะ?" เลโกลัสงง

"กางเกงในน่ะซี่ คุณชอบแบบรัด ๆ หรือแบบกางเกงขาสั้น" ออร์แลนโดเฉลย เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองพรายหนุ่ม "ตอนแต่งตัวผมวางเอาไว้ให้คุณเลือกทั้งสองแบบ คุณเลือกใส่แบบไหนล่ะ?"

เจ้าชายพรายนึกถึงกางเกงตัวเล็กลายพร้อยที่ออร์แลนโดจัดไว้ให้พร้อมกับเสื้อผ้าแล้วก็ถึงบางอ้อ "ข้าไม่ได้ใส่" เขาตอบ

"หา?" ออร์แลนโดเลิกคิ้ว "ไม่ได้ใส่? คุณหมายความว่ายังไงที่ว่าไม่ได้ใส่?"

"ก็ไม่ได้ใส่น่ะสิ" เลโกลัสตอบอย่างไม่เห็นจะเข้าใจว่าทำไมออร์แลนโดต้องพูดซ้ำสองหนสามหน "ข้าลองดูแล้วมันเจ็บแล้วก็อึดอัด ก็เลยวางมันเอาไว้ที่เดิมทั้งสองตัวนั่นแหละ ทำไม มันมีอะไรสำคัญมากนักหรือ?"

"โอยตาย นี่หมายความว่า เมื่อคืนคุณก็เดินไปไหน ๆ ทั่วเมืองโดยที่ไม่ได้ใส่กางเกงในน่ะเรอะ?" ออร์แลนโดยกมือขึ้นกุมกบาล "กางเกงในสำคัญมากนะเลโกลัส มันช่วยทำให้เรากระชับคล่องตัวเวลาเคลื่อนไหว มันทำให้เราไม่เป็นไส้เลื่อน มันทำให้เราไม่ต้องกังวลว่าจะโดนซิปหนีบ แล้วก็..." คนพูดทำสีหน้ากระดากกระเดื่อง "มันทำให้เราไม่ถูกมองเป็นผู้ชายแย่ ๆ ที่พร้อมจะมีเซ็กส์ตลอดเวลา ถ้าบังเอิญต้องไปถอดกางเกงต่อหน้าผู้คนด้วย"

เลโกลัสทำตาปริบ ๆ "หนีบ? ไส้เลื่อน?"

"เอาเป็นว่า คุณต้องใส่กางเกงใน ตั้งแต่บัดนี้เป็นต้นไป" ออร์แลนโดสรุป ก่อนจะหันไปคว้ากางเกงในขึ้นมาสามกล่อง "ถ้าคุณใส่แบบ brief แล้วอึดอัด ผมเลือกแบบ trunks ให้ ไซส์ M ก็คงพอ อ้อ ต้องซื้อเผื่อกิมลีด้วย" ออร์แลนโดหยิบมาอีกสามกล่อง "ของกิมลีต้องไซส์ L"

"ออร์แลนโด!" เลโกลัสวิ่งตามออร์แลนโดที่ก้าวฉับ ๆ ไปที่เคาเตอร์จ่ายเงิน "ข้าไม่ใส่กางเกงในนะ!"

แคชเชียร์สาวเงยหน้าจากการสแกนบาร์โค้ดขึ้นมองสองหนุ่ม

"ไม่ได้!" ออร์แลนโดคำรามลอดไรฟัน "แถวบ้านคุณจะเป็นแบบไหนผมไม่รู้ แต่แถวบ้านผม ทุกคนใส่กางเกงใน ถ้าคุณอยากอยู่ในโลกนี้ให้กลมกลืน คุณก็ต้องใส่" เขากระแทกกล่องเป็นเชิงเตือนแม่แคชเชียร์ที่กำลังตะลึงให้คิดเงิน

"ไม่ ข้าไม่ใส่" เจ้าชายพรายดื้อดึง "ข้าอึดอัด มันเจ็บด้วย"

"ไม่สน คุณต้องใส่" ออร์แลนโดรับเงินทอน หันมาถลึงตาใส่เจ้าชายพรายผู้สูงศักดิ์ด้วยสีหน้าที่ทำให้ฝ่ายถูกมองหนาวไปถึงไขสันหลัง "ถ้าคุณไม่ยอมใส่ดี ๆ ผมก็จะจับคุณใส่เดี๋ยวนี้ละ!"

\------------------------------------------------

"ออร์แลนโด ข้าอึดอัด"

"...."

"ออร์แลนโด มันคันนะ!"

"..."

"โอ๊ย! ออร์แลนโด มันเข้าไปในร่องก้น!"

"เงียบ ๆ หน่อยสิครับ" ออร์แลนโดที่พยายามทำท่าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ต้องออกปากปรามจนได้เมื่อเลโกลัสอุทธรณ์เสียงดังขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ จนคนรอบข้างหันมามอง เขาลากมือพรายหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้หน้าบูดเป็นตูดลิงเข้ามาในซอกด้านหนึ่ง "อย่าพูดเสียงดัง อายเค้า"

"ข้าไม่อาย! ก็ข้าบอกแล้วว่าข้าไม่อยากใส่ เจ้านั่นแหละ บังคับข้าอยู่ได้!" เลโกลัสยอมลดเสียงลงแต่โดยดี แต่ก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะแฝงแววกระเง้ากระงอดไม่พอใจ "ข้าคัน ข้าอึดอัด ข้ารู้สึกไม่สบาย!"

"ทนเอาหน่อยสิครับ เดี๋ยวก็ชินไปเอง" ออร์แลนโดถอนหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย "เวลากางเกงในเข้าวินก็หลบเข้ามาตรงที่ลับตาคนแล้วค่อยดึงออกสิครับ โวยวายไปมันก็ไม่ออกมาเองหรอก"

เลโกลัสทำตาขุ่นตาเขียวมองออร์แลนโดก่อนจะขยับจัดแจงตำแหน่งแห่งที่ของเจ้าอันเดอร์แวร์ตัวน้อยเสียใหม่ให้เรียบร้อย...ทันทีที่ออกจากเคาเตอร์ขาย ออร์แลนโดก็พาเขาไปเข้าห้องน้ำแล้วบังคับให้ใส่เจ้ากางเกงในที่เขาเกลียดแทบตายนี่ทันทีโดยไม่ฟังคำปฏิเสธใด ๆ จนในที่สุดเขาก็ต้องยอม...กระชับคล่องตัวอะไรตรงไหนกัน มีแต่จะรู้สึกอึดอัดเป็นภาระสิไม่ว่า...เจ้าชายพรายค้อนควัก...สำหรับเขา การหลบมุมดึงกางเกงในออกจากวินมันน่าอายกว่าการไม่ใส่กางเกงในตั้งเป็นไหน ๆ

ออร์แลนโดถอนหายใจ หอบหิ้วถุงข้าวของเต็มสองมือเดินนำหน้าโดยพยายามไม่ใส่ใจเสียงบ่นพร่ำน่ารำคาญของเลโกลัสที่เริ่มขึ้นใหม่ในอีกสองนาทีถัดมา

\------------------------------------------------

"ไปไหนกันมา นานจัง" วิกโก้เอ่ยทัก เขามายืนรออยู่หน้าร้านอาหารที่นัดกันได้ครู่ใหญ่แล้ว "ได้ของครบหรือเปล่า"

ออร์แลนโดพยักหน้าตอบ เขาส่งถุงกระดาษหนักอึ้งในมือซ้ายให้วิกโก้ช่วยถือโดยไม่พูดอะไร

กิมลีเลิกคิ้วมองสหายที่เดินตามหลังมาด้วยใบหน้าตูมสนิท "เป็นอะไร ทำไมเดินยังกับมีอะไรคับก้น?"

"ก็คับน่ะซิ!" เลโกลัสคำรามตอบ ชำเลืองมองออร์แลนโดอย่างขุ่นเคืองและคาดคั้น เป็นเชิงข่มขู่ให้เขาจัดการบังคับกิมลีเสียด้วยเลย จะได้มีเพื่อนร่วมชะตากรรม

"ผมหิวแล้ว เรากินข้าวกลางวันกันเลยไหมครับ?" ออร์แลนโดทำเป็นไม่เห็น เขาเหนื่อยกับเลโกลัสมากพออยู่แล้ว ไม่มีแรงเหลือมารบกับกิมลีอีกรอบก่อนจะมีอะไรตกถึงท้องแน่ ๆ ที่สำคัญ กิมลีคงโวยวายเสียงดังกว่าเลโกลัสเป็นร้อยเท่า

หมวยสาวหน้าตึงอกตั้งในชุดกี่เพ้ายิ้มหวานให้พวกเขาก่อนพาไปนั่งที่โต๊ะ บริการน้ำร้อนน้ำชารวมทั้งผ้าเย็นให้ผ่อนคลายแล้วจึงยื่นเมนูให้คนละเล่ม ภาพอาหารหน้าตาประหลาด ๆ ในเมนูทำให้เลโกลัสได้แต่ทำตาปริบ ๆ ในขณะที่กิมลีอุทานอะไรฟังไม่ค่อยได้ศัพท์ ลงท้าย วิกโก้จึงเป็นคนสั่งเสียเอง บริกรสาวรับออร์เดอร์ลงบนปาล์มในมือแล้วก็เดินนวยนาดจากไป

ออร์แลนโดบิดตัวด้วยความเมื่อยขบก่อนจะเหลือบตามองถุงข้าวของที่กองพะเนินด้วยสีหน้าละห้อย เบี้ยเลี้ยงที่เขาเพิ่งเบิกมาจากพีเจหมดเกลี้ยงในพริบตา นี่ขนาดเลือกแต่ของที่จำเป็นในราคาอันสมควรแล้วเชียวนะ...วิกโก้มองตามสายตาของออร์แลนโดแล้วหัวเราะหึ ๆ "ฉันจะช่วยออกครึ่งนึง"

"อุ๊ย! ไม่ต้องหรอกครับ" ออร์แลนโดสะดุ้งโหยงที่มีคนแอบรู้ความในใจ "แค่ยอมสละวันหยุดมาเดินซื้อของเป็นเพื่อนก็ขอบคุณมากแล้ว"

"อย่าแบกทุกอย่างไว้กับตัวเองคนเดียวเลยน่า" วิกโก้หัวเราะหึ ๆ "ลงเรือลำเดียวกันแล้ว มีอะไรมันก็ต้องช่วยกันไปให้ถึงฝั่งสิจริงมั้ย? ไม่ต้องเกรงใจหรอก ฉันจะช่วยออก แล้วก็มื้อนี้กินให้เต็มที่ ฉันเลี้ยงเอง"

ออร์แลนโดยิ้ม ผ่านไปกว่าปีนับจากครั้งสุดท้ายที่ถ่ายหนังร่วมกัน วิกโก้ก็ยังเป็นวิกโก้คนเดิม เป็นพี่ชายใจดีที่คอยช่วยเหลือทุกคนโดยไม่ต้องให้ใครออกปากร้องขอเสมอ "ขอบคุณครับ" เด็กหนุ่มพูดอย่างตื้นตันใจ

กิมลีกระดกเครื่องดื่มสีเหลืองจางในแก้วรวดเดียวหมด ก่อนจะลดแก้วลงมองด้วยความผิดหวังเมื่อรสชาติที่เคลือบลิ้นไม่ใช่แอลกอฮอล์อย่างที่ตัวเองหวัง เลโกลัสจ้องมองแท่งไม้กลมเล็ก ๆ สองอันที่วางอยู่บนกระดาษข้างหน้าตนด้วยสีหน้าที่เหมือนกับว่า ถ้าจ้องมันไปเรื่อย ๆ ซักวันมันจะมีปากผุดขึ้นมาแล้วชี้แจงแถลงไขว่าตัวมันนั้นเอาไว้ทำอะไร

อาหารถูกลำเลียงมาในภาชนะที่ประดิษฐ์จากไผ่สาน มีจานโลหะรองข้างใต้อีกชั้น ควันกรุ่นที่โชยขึ้นมาทำเอากิมลีท้องร้อง...บุตรแห่งโกลอินถึงกับอายจนหน้าแดงก่ำเมื่อหมวยสาวที่กำลังย่อตัวลงเสริฟอาหารอมยิ้ม เลโกลัสชะเง้อคอมองอาหารในวงไผ่สาน เป็นก้อนอะไรเล็ก ๆ สี่ลูก สีเขียวบ้าง เหลืองบ้าง บางอันก็เป็นสีขาวเกือบใส มองเห็นก้อนอะไรที่ถูกห่อไว้ด้านใน

"ติ่มซำ" วิกโก้บอกเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าของสหายต่างมิติ "ทำจากแป้งกับเนื้อสัตว์ หมูหรือไม่ก็กุ้ง อันนี้มีเห็ดหอม" เขาชี้ไปที่ก้อนอะไรดำ ๆ ที่โปะอยู่ตรงหน้า "เวลากินต้องทำแบบนี้" เขาหยิบแท่งไม้กลม ๆ สองอันนั่นขึ้นมา ทำอย่างไรไม่รู้ให้อาหารอยู่ตรงกางระหว่างสองไม้คีบ หย่อนลงในถ้วยที่มีน้ำอะไรสีดำ ๆ ตรงหน้า แล้วจึงคีบเข้าปาก

เลโกลัสพยักหน้า เขาหยิบแท่งไม้กลึงของตนเองขึ้นมาบ้าง แต่แทนที่จะสอดนิ้วกลางจับแบบวิกโก้ เขากลับกำมันไว้แน่น วิกโก้เห็นดังนั้นก็หัวเราะ จับให้ดูใหม่แล้วค้างไว้เช่นนั้นเพื่อให้เลโกลัสสังเกตได้เต็มที่

"ถ้าไม่ถนัด จะใช้ส้อมก็ได้นะครับ" ออร์แลนโดบอก ตัวเขาเองก็ใช้ส้อม ความเป็นอังกฤษจ๋าทำให้อาหารจีนสำหรับเขาเป็นแค่ของกินแปลกลิ้นเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศ ไม่ได้ใส่ใจมากพอที่จะเรียนรู้วัฒนธรรมถึงขนาดต้องกินด้วยวิธีแบบที่คนจีนเขากินกันจริง ๆ

เลโกลัสรับคำ แต่แทนที่เขาจะละมือจากตะเกียบไปหาส้อมทันทีแบบกิมลี เขากลับยังพยายามที่จะจับตะเกียบคีบเจ้าก้อนกลม ๆ ข้างหน้าให้ได้ ลื่นหลุดไปหลายที แต่ก็ไม่ยอมแพ้...เจ้าชายพรายเหลือบมองหน้าวิกโก้อย่างไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมชายคนนั้นถึงทำท่าคล่องแคล่วเหมือนมันเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาเสียเหลือเกินอย่างนั้นได้

วิกโก้อมยิ้ม มองดูเจ้าชายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ดจดจ่ออยู่กับการเอาตะเกียบไล่ตามลูกฮะเก๋าอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ ลิ้นน้อย ๆ แลบออกมาแตะริมฝีปาก ตาจ้องเขม็งไปที่ปลายตะเกียบราวกับหมายใจจะขู่ให้ฮะเก๋ากลัวแล้วไม่กล้าขยับหนี...ดูอย่างนี้แล้วเกือบลืมไปทีเดียวว่านี่คือเลโกลัสแห่งมหากาพย์ไตรภาคที่โด่งดังที่สุดในโลก เหมือนเด็กหนุ่มสักคนที่กำลังอยู่ในวัยกระตือรือร้นที่จะเรียนรู้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิตมากกว่า

กว่าเลโกลัสจะคีบได้ฮะเก๋าลูกแรกในชีวิต อาหารอื่นที่วิกโก้สั่งไว้ก็ทยอยมากันแล้ว...เป็ดย่างหอมอวล ปลาทั้งตัวนอนมาในซุปที่ส่งกลิ่นขิง...เลโกลัสหย่อนฮะเก๋าลงในถ้วยน้ำจิ้มอย่างระมัดระวังไม่ให้มันหลุดจากปลายตะเกียบ แล้วส่งเข้าปาก

"อร่อยไหม?" วิกโก้ถามยิ้ม ๆ เลโกลัสยิ้มตอบแก้มตุ่ยพร้อมกับพยักหน้า รสชาติเปรี้ยว ๆ ของน้ำจิ้มดำ ๆ เข้ากันได้ดีอย่างประหลาดกับกุ้งที่ห่ออยู่ในแผ่นแป้ง อร่อยแปลกลิ้น ออร์แลนโดยิ้มบ้าง "ผมนึกว่าพวกพรายจะกินแต่ผักผลไม้เสียอีก เห็นว่าเข้าอกเข้าใจในธรรมชาติดี"

"พืชหรือสัตว์ก็มีชีวิตเหมือนกัน ไม่ใช่ว่ามีแต่สัตว์หรอก" เลโกลัสตอบเมื่อกลืนฮะเก๋าลงไปแล้ว "เพราะเราเข้าใจธรรมชาติ จึงเข้าใจกฎของธรรมชาติ การกินและการถูกกินเป็นวัฏจักรที่ต้องดำเนินไป ถ้าจะมีเรื่องน่าเสียดายบ้าง ก็คงเป็นเรื่องที่พวกเราส่วนใหญ่มีชีวิตเป็นนิรันดร์ และไม่อาจผสานเข้าเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของธรรมชาตินั้น"

"อย่าไปชวนพวกพรายคุยถึงปรัชญาชีวิต" กิมลีพูดเสียงดัง ส้อมในมือยังจิ้มเนื้อเป็ดย่างชุ่มซอสคาอยู่ "พวกนี้จะมีแต่ความเศร้าเมื่อเห็นชีวิตใหม่ และยินดีเมื่อชีวิตแตกดับ พรายเข้าใจธรรมชาติลึกซึ้งแต่ก็ไม่ใช่ส่วนหนึ่งของธรรมชาติ มันเป็นเรื่องน่าเศร้าที่พวกเราขบขัน"

"หุบปากเจ้าแล้วกินเข้าไป คนแคระตะกละ"เลโกลัสสวนกลับ "ใช้เลือดเนื้อผู้อื่นต่อชีวิตตัวเองแล้ว ก็หัดใช้ชีวิตนั้นให้มันคุ้มค่าและมีประโยชน์บ้าง"

"เอ้า! เอ้า! เลโกลัส ผมจะตกลงไปในถ้วยน้ำจิ้มแล้ว" วิกโก้ตัดบทยิ้ม ๆ เขาลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้และเดินมาข้างหลังเลโกลัสที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม มือกร้านของชายหนุ่มแตะต้องสัมผัสเส้นผมของเจ้าชายพรายอย่างนุ่มนวล "รวบเสียหน่อยดีกว่านะจะได้ไม่เกะกะ รวบหลวม ๆ หูจะได้ไม่โผล่ออกมา เดี๋ยวฉันทำให้เอง"

เลโกลัสชำเลืองมองตามมือของวิกโก้ที่ปัดรวบปอยผมยุ่งเหยิงของตนให้เรียบร้อยโดยไม่พูดอะไรอีก กิมลีหันกลับไปสนใจเป็ดตรงหน้า ออร์แลนโดถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกที่วิกโก้ช่วยแก้สถานการณ์เลือดเดือดกลางโต๊ะอาหารได้อย่างสวยงามโดยไม่เสียเลือดเสียเนื้อ...กลิ่นยาสูบที่กรุ่นมาจากนิ้วมือด้านหลังที่บรรจงถักเปียหลวม ๆ ให้อย่างทะนุถนอม ทำให้เลโกลัสลอบสูดลมหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ ความรู้สึกโหยหาเล็ก ๆ วูบขึ้นมา แล้วเลือนหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

\------------------------------------------------

"เข้าใจแล้วนะครับ เวลาอยู่ในโรงให้นั่งนิ่ง ๆ ดูภาพบนจออย่างเดียวเท่านั้น ห้ามพูด ห้ามถาม ห้ามขยุกขยิก ห้ามก่อความรำคาญให้คนอื่น ห้ามหลับ ห้ามกรน ห้ามร้องเวลาเสียงดัง ห้ามโหวกเหวกโวยวาย"

กิมลีหาวหวอด ทำตาเชื่อมให้ออร์แลนโดที่กำลังยืนสอนสั่งมารยาททางสังคมให้สองหนุ่มพลัดมิติ ที่ตอนนี้ในมือมีน้ำคนละแก้วและข้าวโพดคั่วคนละถุงเป็นอาวุธพร้อมรบเต็มอัตราศึก...ผู้คนที่ทยอยเดินเข้าโรงหัวเราะกันคิกคักเมื่อเห็นกิริยาท่าทางเหมือนแม่สอนลูกของออร์แลนโด

"เดี๋ยวพวกเขาก็ไม่กล้าหายใจด้วยหรอกน่ะ" วิกโก้พูดยิ้ม ๆ เขาแตะมือบนบ่าเลโกลัสกับกิมลีคนละข้าง "เอาเป็นว่า นี่เป็นแค่กิจกรรมพักผ่อนหย่อนใจ เหมือนการร้องเพลงและการอ่านบทกวีนั่นแหละ"

"คนแคระไม่อ่านบทกวี" กิมลีพึมพำทักท้วง

"นั่นแหละน่า" วิกโก้ไม่สนใจ "ไม่ต้องซีเรียส สนุกไปกับหนังก็แล้วกัน อย่ารบกวนคนอื่นเขามากนักก็พอ คงไม่มีใครชอบการถูกขัดจังหวะเวลาทำอะไรเพลิน ๆ จริงไหม? แต่ถ้าปวดท้องอยากเข้าห้องน้ำก็รีบบอกนะ" วิกโก้ยืดตัวขึ้น "ถ้าเข้าใจแล้วก็ หน้าเดิน!"

ทุกคนเดินชักแถวเรียงกันตามหลังออร์แลนโด หนักงานฉีกตั๋วมองตามหลังหนุ่มน้อยหน้ามนคนแรกกับผมยาว ๆ สีทองของหนุ่มคนที่สองด้วยความรู้สึกคุ้น ๆ ตา ทว่านึกไม่ออกว่าเคยเห็นที่ไหน

แอร์ในโรงหนังเย็นฉ่ำ หนังยังไม่ฉาย ไฟสลัว ๆ น่าสบายจึงยังถูกเปิดเอาไว้ ออร์แลนโดเดินนำเข้าช่องแคบ ๆ ช่องหนึ่ง แล้วทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้พับ พลางชี้ให้เลโกลัสนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ตัวข้าง ๆ กัน ตามมาด้วยกิมลีและวิกโก้

"เขินเหมือนกันนะเนี่ย นอกจากรอบพรีเมียร์แล้ว ผมยังไม่ได้ดูอีกเลย" เด็กหนุ่มพูด ยิ้มเขิน ๆ

"พวกเราจะได้เห็นเจ้าบนนั้นเหรอ?" เลโกลัสถาม ชี้มือไปที่หน้าจอหนังที่ตอนนี้ยังไม่ปรากฏภาพใด ๆ ทั้งสิ้น

"ใช่ครับ ผมแสดงเป็นคุณ ในเรื่องวีรกรรมของพวกคุณตอนสงครามแหวน" เด็กหนุ่มตอบ เขาแลบลิ้นแล้วยกมือขึ้นลูบหัวเกรียนไปมา "โอ้ย โดนตัวจริงมานั่งดูแบบนี้ผมยิ่งเขินใหญ่เลยอะ ถ้ามีตรงไหนที่แสดงไม่เข้าท่า อย่าด่าผมนะ"

เลโกลัสยิ้ม "น่าแปลกจริง ๆ นะพวกเจ้านี่ เรื่องราวของสงครามและความล่มสลายมีตรงไหนที่น่าดู?"

ออร์แลนโดยักไหล่ "มนุษย์ในโลกของผมก็เป็นอย่างนี้แหละครับ พวกเรามีชีวิตอยู่ไปวัน ๆ ด้วยความมั่นคงและปลอดภัยที่พ่อแม่ปู่ย่าตายายบรรพบุรุษสร้างไว้ให้แล้ว และทุกคนก็พอใจกับมัน ไม่มีใครอยากเสี่ยงพบกับความไม่ปลอดภัยใด ๆ ไมว่าจะทางกายภาพหรือทางไหนก็ตาม" เขามองตาเลโกลัส "แต่มนุษย์ทุกคนมีสัญชาตญาณของการทำลายล้างและปรารถนาความตื่นเต้นอยู่ในตัวด้วยกันทั้งนั้น เมื่อเรายอมให้มันเกิดขึ้นในชีวิตจริงไม่ได้ เราก็สร้างภาพมายาพวกนี้ขึ้นมาหลอนตัวเองเพื่อความสุขชั่วครู่ชั่วยามแทน"

"โลกของเจ้าไม่มีสงครามและความขัดแย้งเลยอย่างนั้นหรือ?" เลโกลัสถาม ท่าทางประหลาดใจ

"มันก็มีเหมือนกันแหละครับ" ออร์แลนโดถอนหายใจ "แต่เราจำแนกหน้าที่ของคนแต่ละคนอย่างชัดเจน เรามีคนที่ทำหน้าที่สั่งคนอื่นให้ไปตาย มีคนที่มีหน้าที่ตาย แล้วก็มีคนที่มีหน้าที่อยู่เฉย ๆ คอยดูสถานการณ์ เหมือนอย่างพวกผม" เขายิ้มเศร้า "สงครามในโลกนี้ไม่ได้ถูกแบ่งเป็นแค่สองฝ่าย และก็ไม่ใช่สงครามที่ทุกคนมีส่วนร่วมหรอกครับ บางทีก็ไม่ใช่สงครามที่เกิดจากความขัดแย้งระหว่างคนตายกับคนตายด้วยซ้ำไป อยู่นานไปคุณก็เห็นเอง"

เลโกลัสพยักหน้า เพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าตัวเองเป็นแค่ตัวละครในนิยายที่มีคนสรรสร้างขึ้นมา เป็นตัวละครที่ถูกกำหนดให้มีสีขาว ในขณะที่อีกฝ่ายถูกกำหนดให้มีสีดำ ความซับซ้อนของความดีงามและความเลวร้ายล้วนถูกทลายลงเพื่อความเข้าใจง่ายในรูปแบบเชิงสัญลักษณ์ ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องซับซ้อนเข้าใจยากเช่นเดียวกับโลกในชีวิตจริง...ไฟสลัวถูกหรี่ลงจนมืดดับ อากาศเย็นเฉียบสอดแทรกไปทั่วทุกช่องร่องรูของร่างกาย เลโกลัสกดตัวเองลงกับเบาะนุ่มเบื้องหลัง รู้สึกว่าท่ามกลางความมืดอันเวิ้งว้าง ตัวเขาเล็กลงจนแทบจะถูกพัดพาให้แตกสลายเลือนหายไป

\------------------------------------------------

ภาพในจอใหญ่ยักษ์ตรงหน้าเคลื่อนไปพร้อม ๆ กับเหตุการณ์ต่าง ๆ ที่เคยเกิดขึ้นจริงในมัชฌิมโลก หากเป็นเพียงรอยลากปากกาลงบนแผ่นกระดาษในโลกใบนี้ จากเรื่องราวของฮอบบิทเฒ่าบิลโบ มาสู่ชะตากรรมของโฟรโด เพื่อนร่วมทางที่สำคัญที่สุดของพวกเขา...เลโกลัสจ้องมองภาพเคลื่อนไหวตรงหน้าด้วยความสนใจเต็มที่ เขาได้เห็นเอไลจาห์ เห็นเอียน คนที่เมื่อวานยังดื่มเหล้าและกินข้าวกับพวกเขาในเครื่องแต่งกายและสถานการณ์จากโลกของเขา...เขาเริ่มเข้าใจสิ่งที่เรียกว่าหนังขึ้นมาบ้าง...เอไลจาห์น่ารักกว่าโฟรโดตัวจริงและดูอมทุกข์ไม่เท่า เพื่อนฮอบบิทของเขายังชอบทำหน้าแบกโลกไว้เสมอแม้ว่าสงครามแหวนจะจบไปเนิ่นนานแล้ว แต่ไม่แน่ ก่อนหน้าที่จะต้องไปพบกับความทุกข์ทนตลอดสองข้างทางสู่มอร์ดอร์ โฟรโดก็อาจจะเคยร่าเริงแจ่มใสเช่นนี้ก็ได้...เอียนในเครื่องแต่งกายของแกนดัล์ฟแปลกตาจบแทบดูไม่ออก และไม่ว่ายังไง เขาก็คิดว่าคนตรงหน้าคือเอียนที่เมื่อวานยังนั่งหัวเราะไปกับตลกลามกที่ใครเล่าลั่น ๆ มากกว่าจะเป็นพ่อมดเฒ่าเจ้าอารมณ์ผู้นั้น เมอร์รี่กับปิ๊บปิ้น เขาแยกไม่ออกว่าคนไหนแสดงเป็นคนไหน แต่ก็ยังสร้างความปวดเศียรเวียนเกล้าได้ไม่ผิดอะไรกับตัวจริงเลยสักนิด

เรื่องราวเลื่อนผ่านไป เลโกลัสจ้องดูด้วยความสนใจยิ่งจนลืมแก้วโค้กกับข้าวโพดคั่วในมือไปสนิท...เขาได้พบกับคนเหล่านี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่คฤหาสน์ของเอลรอนด์ ได้ฟังเรื่องราวทั้งหมดมาบ้าง แต่ไม่ได้ร่วมเหตุการณ์...ในหนังไม่มีการกล่าวถึงทอม บอมบาดิล และปิศาจบนเนินเขา พวกฮอบบิทมาถึงโรงเตี๊ยมแพรนซิ่งโพนี่ในสภาพเปียกปอนท่ามกลางความมืด เลโกลัสเพิ่งจะเข้าใจว่าโลกที่ฮอบบิทมองเห็นจากจุดที่ต่ำลงไปนั้นแปลกประหลาดและน่ากลัวกว่าที่เขาคิดมากมาย

เปลวไฟแดงวาบจากปลายไปป์ กลุ่มควันสีเทาเข้มล่องลอย ใบหน้าที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้ผ้าคลุมสีเทามอซอ ทำให้หัวใจของเลโกลัสกระตุกวาบขึ้นในพริบตา ชั่วขณะนั้น เขามองเห็นอารากอร์น เพื่อนร่วมทาง เพื่อนร่วมรบ และ...ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มของเจ้าชายพรายจ้องตามร่างที่จับแขนฮอบบิทน้อยโฟรโดขึ้นแล้วเหวี่ยงเข้าไปในห้องตาไม่กระพริบ ผ้าคลุมถูกกระชากออก ใบหน้าคร้ามคุ้นตาปรากฏขึ้น...วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน

เลโกลัสเพิ่งรู้สึกว่าไหล่ของตนตึงจนปวด...ไม่ใช่อารากอร์น...พรายหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ผ่อนลมหายใจไม่ให้คนข้างตัวผิดสังเกต...น่าอายที่เผลอไผลคิดไปได้ว่าอารากอร์นอยู่ที่นั่น ทั้ง ๆ ที่ก็รู้อยู่แท้ ๆ ว่านี่คือภาพสมมติ และวิกโก้คนนั้นก็นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ ตรงนี้...เลโกลัสลอบยิ้มออกมาในขณะที่พิจารณาดูอารากอร์นในจออย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ เขาดูเปลี่ยนไปไม่ใช่น้อยในชุดมอซอ ผมรุงรังสีดำและหนวดเคราที่ขึ้นเป็นปื้น ซกมกเหมือนอารากอร์นตัวจริงไม่มีผิด...สไตรเดอร์ตกลงกับฮอบบิทได้และร่วมทางไปสู่ริเวนเดลล์ด้วยกัน

เจ้าชายพรายเผลอตัวหัวเราะคิกออกมาเมื่อในที่สุด เลโกลัสกำมะลอก็ปรากฏตัว...หูของเขาแว่วเสียงออร์แลนโดร้องชิเบา ๆ เมื่อฝ่ายนั้นจับได้ว่าเขาหัวเราะ...ณ ที่ประชุมของเอลรอนด์ เขาได้พบเพื่อนร่วมทางสองคนสุดท้าย โบโรเมียร์และกิมลี ท่าทางหยิ่งผยองของบุตรแห่งกอนดอร์ดูเข้ากันไม่ได้เลยกับบุคลิกท่าทางใจดีขี้เล่นของฌอน บีน ที่เขาพบเมื่อวาน

ในอุทยานแห่งเอลรอนด์ เสียงเพลงขับขานแผ่วเบา ถ้อยคำสำเนียงพรายหวานหู มนุษย์หนุ่มกับพรายสาวผู้สูงศักดิ์สนิทแนบบนสะพานเหนือธารน้ำใสใต้เงาจันทร์...เลโกลัสจ้องมองภาพนั้น รำลึกถึงความโหยหาอาวรณ์ที่อารากอร์นที่เขารู้จักมีต่อนางผู้เป็นเจ้าของจี้พรายประดับอัญมณีน้ำงามที่สวมใส่ไว้ติดกาย...เขาปล่อยให้ภาพเลื่อนผ่าน ฉากการผจญภัยในครั้งนั้นถาโถมเข้ามา ด้วยสายตาของผู้ที่มองมาจากด้านนอก เหตุการณ์เหล่านั้นช่างดำเนินไปอย่างน่าพิศวง...บางอย่างผิดไปจากความจริง หากหลายอย่างยิ่งกว่าเป็นดังกระจกที่สะท้อนภาพเงาในวันนั้น วันที่พวกเขาทั้งเก้าเดินย่ำไปบนผืนธรณีในฐานะกลุ่มผู้กอบกู้

แกนดัล์ฟลาจาก วันคืนในลอริเอน สู่การตายของโบโรเมียร์ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่...เรื่องราวดำเนินต่อไป เป็นเช่นที่เขารู้และประสบมาจากเหตุการณ์จริง...ภาพที่ติดอยู่ในใจเจ้าชายพรายนักคือภาพของอารากอร์น ตวัดดาบฟันผ่านร่างออร์กและอุรุกไฮตัวแล้วตัวเล่า วิกโก้เป็นนักแสดงที่สามารถจนแม้แต่เลโกลัสที่เป็นนักดูหนังมือใหม่ยังดูออก...เขาทุ่มเท ร้อนแรง ไม่ผิดกับการสวมวิญญาณของอารากอร์นตัวจริงบุกเข้าไปท่ามกลางมวลศัตรูที่แท้จริงบนแผ่นดินมิดเดิลเอิร์ธ

แวบหนึ่ง วิกโก้รู้สึกตัวว่าถูกมอง เขาเหลียวหาที่มาของความรู้สึกนั้น ข้ามหัวกิมลี ไปยังใบหน้าที่เบือนมาหาเพียงเล็กน้อยของเจ้าชายพราย...ทีแรกเขาคิดว่าเลโกลัสตั้งใจจะบอกอะไร แต่ริมฝีปากบนล่างที่แนบสนิทบ่งบอกว่าผู้เป็นเจ้าของไม่ต้องการเอื้อนเอ่ยวาจาใด ๆ ผิวเรียบลื่นและสะท้อนแสงหลากสีสันที่สาดมาจากหน้าจออันห่างไกล ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดที่ชำเลืองมาไม่หลุบหลบนั้นบ่งบอกว่า แท้จริงแล้ว เลโกลัสไม่ได้ต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่าการจ้องมองเขา

เท่านั้นเอง


	12. Chapter 12

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ มนุษย์"

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน เงยหน้าขึ้นจากหนังสือที่กำลังอ่านฆ่าเวลารอทีมงานเซ็ทฉากถ่ายทำ เขามองไม่เห็นเจ้าของคำทักทายเพราะแสงอาทิตย์ยามสายย้อนเข้าตาพอดี แต่แค่เสียงทุ้มนุ่มและกลิ่นหอมจางที่คุ้นเคยก็มากพอแล้วสำหรับระบุตัวบุคคลนั้น

เลโกลัส

พรายหนุ่มนั่งลงบนพื้นหญ้าที่ยังชื้นน้ำค้างเคียงข้างเขาโดยไม่ใส่ใจว่ากางเกงยีนส์ตัวใหม่ที่สวมอยู่จะเปรอะเปื้อน ก่อนจะกวาดดวงตาสีฟ้าที่มีริ้วรอยซุกซนไปทั่วร่าง ท่าทางพออกพอใจกับเสื้อผ้าเครื่องแต่งกายแบบพรานป่าที่เขาสวมใส่ จนวิกโก้ออกจะรู้สึกเก้อ ถึงจะเป็นนักแสดง แต่เขาก็ไม่สู้จะคุ้นเคยกับการถูกจ้องมองตรง ๆ และการแสดงความรู้สึกอย่างไม่ปิดบังเช่นนี้ จึงแกล้งทำเป็นเหลียวหาอะไรสักอย่างท่ามกลางผู้คนขวักไขว่ "ออลี่ล่ะ?" เขาถาม

"เนรมิตกายให้เป็นพรายอยู่ในกระโจมทางด้านโน้น" เลโกลัสพยักเพยิดไปทางกระโจมและหมู่เทรลเลอร์ที่ใช้เป็นที่แต่งตัวและแต่งหน้าซึ่งจอดอยู่ไกลออกไป "อันที่จริงข้าอยากอยู่ดูนะ ว่าเขาทำยังไงให้มนุษย์ดูเหมือนพรายได้ แต่ออร์แลนโดไล่ข้าออกมา เขาบอกให้ข้าหลบไปเสียไกล ๆ ก่อนจะมีช่างแต่งหน้าสักคนว่างมือพอที่จะมาจับข้าไปเล่นแต่งตัวตุ๊กตา เดี๋ยวพวกนั้นจะเห็นหูของข้า"

วิกโก้อมยิ้ม...เป็นปกติวิสัยอันโรคจิตนิด ๆ ของเหล่าสาว ๆ ช่างแต่งหน้ากองถ่ายนี้ที่เห็นเด็กหนุ่มหน้าตาดี ๆ แล้วเป็นต้องของขึ้น มือคัน ตรงเข้ามะรุมมะตุ้มทำมิดีมิร้าย อันได้แก่การกันคิ้ว โกนหนวด ดัดขนตา ไปจนถึงแต่งหน้าแบบฟูลคอร์สเป็นอาทิ...ออร์แลนโดเองก็เป็นหนึ่งในเหยื่อเจ้าประจำของพวกนี้ แล้วมีหรือที่พรายสวย ๆ อย่างเลโกลัสจะรอดไปได้ "ก็ใช่ อันที่จริงคุณน่าจะเก็บตัวอยู่ที่โรงแรมนะ ออกมาเดินไปเดินมาอย่างนี้เดี๋ยวก็ถูกจับได้" วิกโก้เตือน

"ไม่มีใครจับได้หรอก" เลโกลัสพูดอย่างมั่นใจ "มนุษย์มีแนวโน้มจะใส่ใจให้ความสำคัญกับสิ่งที่นาน ๆ เขาจะได้พบเห็นสักครั้งมากกว่าที่เห็นเป็นปกติในชีวิตประจำวัน ไม่มีใครมองข้าหรอกถ้าข้าเดินร่อนให้เขาเห็นทั้งวัน เขาจะคิดว่ายังมีเวลาอีกถมเถไปถ้าจะมอง และกว่าจะรู้ตัวพวกเขาก็คุ้นตากับการมีข้าอยู่จนเลิกคิดที่จะมองไปแล้ว" เจ้าชายพรายยิ้ม "ถ้าข้าจะถูกจับได้น่ะ ไม่ใช่เพราะเดินเพ่นพ่านไปมาให้คนเห็นอย่างนี้หรอก แต่เพราะทำลับ ๆ ล่อ ๆ เก็บเนื้อเก็บตัวอยู่แต่ในห้อง ไม่ยอมออกมาเห็นเดือนเห็นตะวันต่างหาก รู้ไหม? ความสงสัยของมนุษย์จะเริ่มต้นขึ้นเมื่อเราทำตัวแปลกแยกนะ ไม่ใช่กลมกลืน"

วิกโก้เลิกคิ้ว เลโกลัสพูดได้ถูกต้องเสียจนเขาประหลาดใจ "เรียนรู้ธรรมชาติของนุษย์ได้เร็วดีนี่"

"ข้าอ่านหนังสือ" เจ้าชายพรายทำท่าภาคภูมิ "เป็นวิธีที่ดีทีเดียวสำหรับการเรียนรู้ปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองที่มนุษย์มีต่อเรื่องต่าง ๆ"

"อ่านหนังสือ?" คราวนี้ความทึ่งเปลี่ยนเป็นความพิศวง "ไปอ่านตอนไหน?" เขานึกถึงตารางเวลาเต็มเหยียดตลอดสองวันที่ผ่านมา

"ก็ตอนที่พวกเจ้าหลับกันน่ะสิ พรายไม่นอนหลับ ข้าจึงมีเวลามากมาย" เลโกลัสขมวดคิ้วให้กับสีหน้าของวิกโก้ "ไม่ต้องมาทำหน้าอย่างนั้น ข้ารู้นะว่าเจ้ากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ คืนก่อนโน้นข้าเมาจึงได้หลับไป แอลกอฮอล์ออกฤทธิ์กับพรายคล้ายมนุษย์ เพียงแต่รุนแรงกว่า ตามปกติแล้วพรายจะพักผ่อนด้วยการสงบจิตใจและปล่อยให้ล่องลอยไปในภวังค์อันว่างเปล่า"

คล้ายการทำสมาธิ...วิกโก้นึกในใจ รู้สึกแปลกใจไม่น้อยกับความสอดคล้องอย่างน่าประหลาดนี้ "แล้ว...อ่านหนังสืออะไรไปบ้างล่ะ?" เขาถาม

"ก็หลายอย่าง" เลโกลัสตอบ "ส่วนใหญ่เป็นเรื่องแต่ง แปลกดีข้าชอบ ในโลกของข้าไม่มีเรื่องแบบนี้ เราจารึกสิ่งที่เคยเกิดขึ้นจริงในประวัติศาสตร์ เป็นร้อยแก้วหรือร้อยกรองแล้วนำมาขับหรือเล่าสู่กันเพื่อไม่ให้ลืมเลือน เราจารึกเรื่องของวีรบุรุษผู้กล้า หญิงสาวผู้เลอโฉม การผจญภัยและมหาสงครามแห่งยุค แต่ไม่มีสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นจากจินตนาการ" เลโกลัสหัวเราะคิก "มันน่าสนุกมากเมื่อได้คิดว่า จะมีใครอีกบ้างที่น่าจะสามารถออกมาจากจินตนาการในหนังสือได้เหมือนอย่างข้ากับกิมลี โดยส่วนตัวแล้ว ข้าอยากเจอแดรกคิวล่ากับฮันนิบาลนะ"

วิกโก้นึกสงสัยขึ้นมาติดหมัดว่าใครเป็นเจ้าของหนังสือที่ให้เลโกลัสยืม "แล้วลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์สามเล่มล่ะ ได้อ่านหรือเปล่า?"

"อ่านสิ นั่นเป็นเรื่องแรกที่ได้อ่านเลยละ" เจ้าชายพรายตอบ "ได้อ่านเรื่องที่เกี่ยวข้องกับตัวเองโดยมีคนอื่นเป็นคนเล่าอย่างนี้ก็สนุกดี มันทำให้ข้าได้เห็นสิ่งแปลกใหม่ที่ไม่เคยได้เห็น ก็เลยอ่านเพลิน อ่านเลยไปถึงตอนที่ไม่ควรอ่านด้วย" ดวงตาสีฟ้าเบือนจากใบหน้าของวิกโก้ เหม่อมองไปในท้องทุ่งกว้างใหญ่เบื้องหน้า "อันที่จริงแล้ว ข้าไม่ควรรู้เหตุการณ์หลังจากที่ข้าจากมาว่ามีอะไรเกิดขึ้นบ้าง มันถือเป็นอนาคตสำหรับข้า" เขาหันกลับมายิ้มพร้อมกับยักไหล่ "แต่ก็ช่วยไม่ได้ ข้าอยากรู้ ก็เลยอ่านไปแล้วละ"

วิกโก้นึกถึงคำบอกเล่าของเลโกลัส ว่าด้วยยุคสมัยตอนที่เขาพลัดมิติมา...ถ้าจำไม่ผิดน่าจะเป็นหลังจากที่สงครามแหวนสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว และอารากอร์นก็ขึ้นเป็นกษัตริย์แล้วด้วย "คงไม่เป็นอะไรมั้ง เรื่องมันจบแล้วนี่" เขาว่า "คงไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปจากเดิมมากนักหรอก"

"ไม่แน่นะ" เลโกลัสหัวเราะ "ยังมีอะไรอีกหลายอย่างที่เปลี่ยนแปลงได้ถ้าข้าคิดที่จะเปลี่ยนแปลงมัน ลองจินตนาการดูซิว่าจะเป็นยังไง ถ้าอารากอร์นไม่ได้แต่งงานกับอาร์เวนและสืบวงศ์กษัตริย์แห่งกอนดอร์ จะเป็นยังไงถ้าเรือที่เกรย์เฮเวนส์ถูกทำลายหมดสิ้นจนพรายไม่สามารถเดินทางไปสู่วาลินอร์ หรือแม้กระทั่งว่า ถ้าพรายแห่งวาลินอร์ล่องเรือกลับมายังมิดเดิลเอิร์ธแล้วแย่งชิงแผ่นดินคืนมา" พรายหนุ่มหลงเหลือไว้เพียงรอยยิ้ม "มันก็น่ารู้อยู่ไม่ใช่หรือ?"

"เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก" วิกโก้ตอบยิ้ม ๆ ขบขันไปกับการช่างจินตนาการของอีกฝ่าย "ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น โลกนี้ก็จะไม่เป็นอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ทุกวันนี้น่ะสิ ตอนจบของลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์น่ะถูกเขียนขึ้นโดยเอาความจริงของโลกยุคปัจจุบันเป็นศูนย์กลาง อารากอร์นต้องขึ้นครองราชย์เพื่อยืนยันความรุ่งเรืองของเผ่าพันธุ์มนุษย์ พรายทั้งหมดต้องไปจากมิดเดิลเอิร์ธเพื่อละแผ่นดินนี้ไว้ให้มนุษย์ รวมทั้งอธิบายว่าทำไมโลกยุคปัจจุบันจึงไม่มีพรายเหลืออยู่ ที่โลกเดิมต้องแบนก็เพื่อตอบคำถามที่ว่า ทำไมเมื่อมนุษย์เดินทางไปทางทิศตะวันตกแล้วไม่พบวาลินอร์ เพราะมันจะต้องจมหายไปภายใต้โลกเมื่อโลกม้วนตัวมาสู่รูปร่างกลมอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ในปัจจุบัน" วิกโก้ส่ายหน้า "ตอนจบของลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์ถูกกำหนดให้เป็นอย่างนั้นเพื่อรองรับความเป็นจริงของโลกปัจุบัน ดังนั้นมันไม่น่าจะถูกเปลี่ยนแปลงได้"

"ก็ใช่ มันอาจไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงก็ได้ ถ้าข้ากลับไปไม่ได้ หรือไม่ได้มาที่นี่ตั้งแต่ต้น" เลโกลัสพูด ดวงตาของเขาฉายแววประหลาด "แต่ถ้าข้ากลับไปได้ และพยายามเปลี่ยนแปลงมันล่ะ? ถึงมันจะเป็นเพียงจินตนาการในหนังสือเท่านั้นสำหรับเจ้า แต่มันเป็นโลกที่แท้จริงสำหรับข้า มนุษย์ ตอบข้าสิ เจ้าคิดว่าเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างจะเป็นอย่างไรถ้าข้ากลับไปด้วยเจตนาที่จะเปลี่ยนแปลงมัน?"

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น ลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์ก็จะกลายเป็นเรื่องราวของโลกอีกโลกหนึ่ง โลกแฟนตาซีแท้ ๆ ที่ไม่มีอะไรเกี่ยวข้องกับโลกมนุษย์ในปัจจุบันเลย" วิกโก้ยักไหล่ "เพราะโลกปัจจุบันเป็นของจริง แต่โลกในลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์เป็นจินตนาการ"

เลโกลัสหัวเราะออกมา รุนแรงและยาวนานจนวิกโก้ต้องขมวดคิ้วและหันมองอีกฝ่ายเต็มตาด้วยความฉงน

"เจ้ามั่นใจอย่างนั้นหรือ?" เจ้าชายพรายถามออกมาในที่สุด รอยยิ้มยังคงอยู่ หากมิใช่ยิ้มอันเพิ่มรอยละมุนบนใบหน้าอีกสืบไป "โลกของเจ้าเป็นโลกแห่งความจริง และโลกของข้าเป็นเพียงจินตนาการ นั่นหมายความว่า ในขณะที่เจ้าเป็นมนุษย์ ข้าก็เป็นเพียงตัวละครในจินตนาการเท่านั้น ไม่มีความหมายเป็นอื่น ใช่หรือไม่?" เลโกลัสโน้มกายเข้าใกล้วิกโก้ ใกล้ จนอีกชั่วไม่กี่นิ้ว ริมฝีปากของเขาอาจสัมผัสถูกสันจมูกของอีกฝ่าย...กลิ่นหอมรวยรินที่โชยมาจากเรือนผมสีทองกลับเข้มข้นจนแทบสำลัก "ดูข้าสิมนุษย์ ข้าที่อยู่ตรงหน้าเจ้าในตอนนี้เป็นแค่ควันของจินตนาการอย่างนั้นหรือ? เจ้าไม่เห็นเส้นเลือดที่เต้นตุบอยู่ภายใต้ผิวหนังของข้า ไม่ได้กลิ่นกายข้า สัมผัสข้าไม่ได้หรือไร? ข้าผู้ออกมาจากโลกจินตนาการนั้นมีเลือดเนื้อตัวตนเข้มข้นจนแทบจะเรียกว่ายิ่งกว่าของจริงหรือไม่ใช่? แล้วอย่างนี้เจ้ามั่นใจได้อย่างไรว่าโลกของเจ้าจะยังยืนยงเช่นที่เป็นเมื่อโลกของข้าผิดเพี้ยนไป? บอกข้าซิ วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน ความมั่นใจที่เจ้ามีต่อความเข้าใจในสรรพสิ่งไม่ถูกทำลายราบลงหรือ เมื่อข้าผู้ควรจะเป็นแต่ตัวหนังสือบนแผ่นกระดาษกลับมีเลือดเนื้อ มีลมหายใจ และหยัดยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้าเจ้า ณ บัดนี้!"

วิกโก้กระชากไหล่เลโกลัสออกห่างจากตัวเต็มแรงจนเจ้าชายพรายเสียหลักล้มทั้งนั่ง ทั้งคู่เงียบไปพักใหญ่ก่อนที่เสียงหัวเราะอย่างสุดแสนหรรษาจะดังขึ้นจากใบหน้าที่ถูกบดบังด้วยเส้นผมสีทองอร่ามกระจุยกระจาย จากนั้น เสียงอื่น ๆ ก็เริ่มกลับมา...วิกโก้เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเขานั่งอยู่ท่ามกลางผู้คนจำนวนมากในกองถ่ายที่กำลังทำกิจกรรมต่าง ๆ กันวุ่นวาย ชายหนุ่มเผลอตัวสะบัดหัวอย่างงุนงง...ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าเมื่อครู่ บทสนทนาเหล่านั้นจะชักจูงเขาจนเผลอไผลลืมสภาวะแวดล้อมรอบตัวได้ถึงขนาดนั้น วิกโก้มองเลโกลัสที่ตอนนี้ใช้สองมือเอนยันด้านหลังนั่งหัวเราะอยู่ที่เดิมด้วยความรู้สึกสับสน ดวงตาสีฟ้าวาววามอยู่ท่ามกลางปอยผมสีทอง แววคาดคั้นคุกคามหรี่ลงจนแทบดับ

...เขาเรียกแล้ว...เจ้าชายพรายขยับปากเป็นถ้อยคำโดยไม่เปล่งเสียง พลางพยักเพยิดไปด้านหลังให้มองตาม...ทีมงานคนหนึ่งกำลังป้องปากตั้งท่าจะเรียกตัวเขาไปเข้ากล้องอยู่จริง ๆ

วิกโก้ยันพื้นหญ้าที่ตอนนี้นอกจากจะแห้งสนิทแล้วยังเริ่มอุ่นระอุขึ้นด้วยท่าทีที่ยังงง ๆ ดวงตาสีฟ้าของเจ้าชายพรายมองตามร่างเขาด้วยแววขบขันไม่ละวาง จนกระทั่งเขาหันหลังออกเดินไปได้สามก้าวแล้วนั่นแหละ เสียงแผ่ว ๆ ของเลโกลัสจึงได้ตามไล่หลังมา "วิกโก้ หนังสือเล่มนี้ขอข้ายืมอ่านหน่อยนะ"

เขาหันกลับมามองหนังสือ 'หายไปในเบอร์มิวดา' ในมือของเลโกลัสก่อนจะพยักหน้า...เจ้าชายแห่งเมิร์กวู้ดยิ้มให้เขาก่อนจะลงมือเปิดอ่านอย่างกระตือรือร้น วิกโก้เดินเป๋จากไป ในใจนึกสงสัยว่าสถานการณ์จริงที่อยู่ตรงหน้ากับทฤษฎีประหลาดในหนังสือที่ลงทุนซื้อมาจากในเมืองเมื่อวานจะห่างไกลกันสักกี่ล้านปีแสง

\--------------------------------------------

ในวินาทีเดียวกับที่เสียงสวิตช์ดังคลิกเบา ๆ ไฟฟ้าก็ดับพรึ่บ ห้องทั้งห้องถูกครอบคลุมด้วยแสงสลัวชวนปวดตาสีส้ม เสียงการเคลื่อนไหวของลมที่ลอดมาจากเครื่องปรับอากาศดังแผ่ว ๆ ผ่านผิวก่อความเย็นยะเยือก...วิกโก้ชอบสภาวะเช่นนี้ มืดและเย็น เหมาะสมเป็นที่สุดกับการจดจ่อสมาธิลงกับประเด็นในประเด็นหนึ่ง โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง ประเด็นที่ต้องใช้สมองซีกซ้ายในการค้นคิดหาคำตอบ

โต๊ะทำงานที่เคยระเกะระกะไปด้วยกระดาษแผ่นเล็กแผ่นน้อย โน้ตเพลง และสมุดบันทึก บัดนี้นอกจากคอมพิวเตอร์แลปทอปหนึ่งเครื่อง กระดาษขาวหนึ่งปึก และดินสอไม้ที่ถูกเหลาไว้จนแหลม ก็เหลือเพียงความว่างเปล่า วิกโก้นั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ทำงาน กดสวิตช์เครื่องคอมพิวเตอร์ เอนหลังพิงพนักในขณะที่ดวงตาเหม่อมองเครื่องหมายการค้าของเครื่องคอมพิวเตอร์และระบบปฏิบัติการที่รันขึ้นมาบนหน้าจอด้วยทีท่าครุ่นคิด

หลายวันแล้วนับตั้งแต่วันที่เขารับปากกับออร์แลนโดว่าจะช่วย...วิกโก้ไล้นิ้วไปตามแนวคาง สัมผัสสากระคายก่อความเพลิดเพลินที่ทำให้พึงใจนิด ๆ...เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกว่าตัวเองไม่ได้คิดอะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้อย่างเป็นจริงเป็นจังเลยจนกระทั่งได้สนทนากับเลโกลัสเมื่อเช้า เขาเคยได้ยินเรื่องราวเกี่ยวกับการเดินทางข้ามกาลเวลาบ่อยครั้งเช่นเดียวกับคนทั่ว ๆ ไป นั่นเป็นปรากฏการณ์เหลือเชื่อที่หวือหวาน่าสนใจ จนต่อให้ไม่ใช่คนที่ศึกษาหรือตั้งใจจะค้นคว้าเกี่ยวกับเรื่องเหล่านี้ก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะเงี่ยหูฟังเมื่อมีใครกล่าวถึงเป็นบางครั้งบางคราว เป็นธรรมดาอยู่เองที่เขาจะคิดว่าในเมื่อมันมีตัวอย่างอยู่บ้างแล้ว ก็ไม่น่าที่จะถึงกับเป็นไปไม่ได้เอาเสียเลยที่จะส่งเลโกลัสกับกิมลีกลับไป สิ่งที่เขาต้องทำก็คือลองหาข้อมูลที่เข้าเค้า เก็บเล็กผสมน้อยไปก่อนจนกว่าจะรวบรวมได้เป็นรูปเป็นร่างเพียงพอที่จะบอกได้ว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรต่อไป

แต่ว่า...วิกโก้เอื้อมมือไปกุมเมาส์ตัวเล็กที่เปล่งแสงสีแดงจ้าแยงตาเมื่อระบบปฏิบัติการของเครื่องคอมพิวเตอร์อยู่ในสถานะพร้อมใช้ และจัดการเชื่อมต่อสัญญาณอินเตอร์เนทไร้สายของโรงแรม...เมื่อลองมาเรียบเรียงความคิดอย่างเป็นระเบียบดูอีกครั้งหนึ่งแล้ว จริงหรือที่ว่าเหตุการณ์การเหลื่อมซ้อนของมิติเป็นสิ่งที่อยู่ในสถานะ 'พอจะแก้ไขได้'? ในความรู้สึกของเขา เขาคิดว่าเคยได้ยินผู้คนกล่าวถึงมันบ่อยครั้งก็จริง แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว นั่นเป็นเพราะมันเป็นเรื่องที่น่าทึ่ง มันจึงถูกบันทึกไว้ในความทรงจำอย่างเด่นชัดมากกว่าปกติต่างหาก และในการได้ยินได้ฟังเหล่านั้น เหตุการณ์ที่ถูกนำมาเล่าส่วนใหญ่ก็จะเป็นเรื่องซ้ำ ๆ กัน ซึ่งอาจมีเรื่องจริงอยู่เพียงไม่กี่เรื่อง หรือไม่ก็อาจเป็นเรื่องโกหกทั้งหมดเลยก็ได้...ชายหนุ่มปิดบราวเซอร์ ใช้หน้าเวบ search ค้นหาเรื่องของการเหลื่อมซ้อนของมิติหรือกาลเวลา ผลการค้นหายาวเหยียดเป็นหางว่าว เขาเลือกคลิกเข้าไปในเวบไซต์ที่ใหญ่ที่สุด

จากการเรียบเรียงความคิดข้างต้น เขาได้พบความจริงว่า ที่แท้แล้ว เหตุการณ์เช่นนี้ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นบ่อยครั้งเท่าที่เขาคิด และจากการอ่านอย่างคร่าว ๆ ในเวบไซต์ กว่าครึ่งของเรื่องที่เขาเคยได้ยินมาถูกหักล้างเสียแล้วด้วยหลักฐานจนไม่ผิดอะไรกับเรื่องเหลวไหล...มันก็น่าจะเป็นอย่างนั้นอยู่หรอก...วิกโก้คิดในขณะที่หมุนลูกกลิ้งของเมาส์ลากสายตาอ่านไปเรื่อย ๆ ...ถ้ามันเป็นเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นบ่อย ๆ นักวิทยาศาสตร์ก็คงจะค้นพบอะไรที่นำไปใช้ประโยชน์ได้บ้างแล้ว ไม่ใช่ปล่อยให้มันเป็นเพียงเรื่องมหัศจรรย์อยู่อย่างนี้...มีเพียงไม่กี่เรื่องที่ไม่มีหลักฐานลบล้างและอาจเป็นไปได้ว่าเป็นเรื่องจริง แต่เกือบทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องที่คนหายตัวไป ไม่ใช่คนเพิ่มขึ้นมา และไม่มีคำตอบอะไรสำหรับปริศนาเหล่านั้นเลย

วิกโก้จดรายละเอียดของบางเหตุการณ์ที่เขาคิดว่าน่าจะเข้าเค้าไว้ในกระดาษโน้ตที่วางไว้ข้างมือ...หนึ่งหรือสองครั้งที่บุคคลที่หายไปได้กลับคืนมา บางครั้งในสถานที่ที่ไกลออกไปหายพันไมล์ บางครั้งด้วยเวลาที่แตกต่างกันหลายสิบปี...แม้ข้อมูลสั้น ๆ หลังจากนั้นจะบ่งบอกว่า บุคคลที่กลับคืนมาไม่สามารถที่จะบอกได้เลยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเขา แต่วิกโก้ก็จดเอาไว้...น่าแปลกที่เหตุการณ์เหล่านี้ล้วนเกิดขึ้นเมื่อหลายทศวรรษมาแล้ว และขาดหายไปสิ้นในยุคหลัง ๆ ที่วิทยาศาสตร์เริ่มเจริญก้าวหน้ามากขึ้นเสียจนคำว่าอธิบายไม่ได้กลายเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกเก็บเอาไว้หลืบในสุดของลิ้นชัก และจะขุดออกมาใช้เพียงนาน ๆ ครั้งเท่านั้น...เหตุการณ์เหล่านั้นไม่เกิดขึ้นอีกเลย หรือเกิดขึ้นแต่ไม่ได้รับการเปิดเผยกันแน่?

เกิด แต่ไม่มีใครรู้มากกว่า...วิกโก้คิดไปถึงเลโกลัสกับกิมลีเมื่อแรกมาถึงที่นี่...ในยุคที่ข้อมูลข่าวสารแพร่ไปไวยิ่งกว่าการกระพริบตา บางเรื่องคงจำเป็นที่จะต้องเก็บไว้เป็นความลับมิดเม้นยิ่งขึ้น วิกโก้หวังว่ามันจะเกิด เพราะอย่างน้อยที่สุดมันก็ยังพอมีอะไรบางอย่างให้สืบเสาะได้บ้าง ไม่ใช่เหลือแต่ลมให้ไขว่คว้าแต่เพียงอย่างเดียว

ข่าวลือสักข่าวก็ยังดี...วิกโก้คิดขณะที่คลิกไปดูหน้าอื่น ๆ ของเวบไซต์...ที่ยังพอจะเหลือคนเป็น ๆ ให้ไปสอบถามความได้บ้าง ชายหนุ่มไปหยุดที่หน้าสุดท้ายที่คงไม่ค่อยมีคนกรายผ่าน อ่านข้อมูลของผู้พัฒนาเวบไซต์ เขาครุ่นคิดอยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจเลื่อนเมาส์ คลิกรูปซองจดหมายที่อยู่ท้ายสุดของเวบเพจ

\--------------------------------------------

กว่าวิกโก้จะลงมาข้างล่าง ห้องอาหารก็แทบจะร้างราผู้คนไปแล้ว...นรกการถ่ายซ่อมเริ่มขึ้นแล้ว และจะไม่มีอะไรที่หยุดยั้งมันได้นอกจากพายุทอร์นาโดพัดหรืออุกาบาตถล่มโลก ทุกคนในกองถ่ายจึงพยายามเข้านอนแต่หัวค่ำที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อจะได้ตื่นแต่เช้า...นอกจากนักท่องเที่ยวที่บังเอิญมาพักอยู่โรงแรมเดียวกันนี้แล้ว ก็เหลือแค่พนักงานของห้องอาหารอีกไม่กี่คนเท่านั้น

อะไรบางอย่างวอบแวบอยู่ที่หางตา วิกโก้หันไปมองแล้วก็ต้องเลิกคิ้วเมื่อเห็นผมสีทองอร่ามแข่งกับแสงจันทร์กระจ่างที่โต๊ะอาหารริมระเบียงได้ถนัด...เลโกลัสโบกมือให้เขา เขาโบกตอบ หันไปหยิบจานและตักอาหารใส่ในขณะที่พรายหนุ่มลุกจากโต๊ะตรงมาหาเขา

"เจ้าลงมาช้าเหลือเกิน มนุษย์" เลโกลัสพูดเมื่อเข้ามายืนชิดใกล้ ชะโงกหน้ามองว่าเขาตักอะไรใส่จาน "คนอื่นไปกันหมดแล้ว"

"มัวแต่นั่งคิดอะไรเพลินอยู่น่ะ" วิกโก้ตอบ เขาหันมามองเลโกลัสแว่บหนึ่ง "คุณรู้จักชื่อผมแล้วนี่ เลโกลัส ทำไมถึงยังเรียกผมว่ามนุษย์อยู่อีก"

"ก็เพราะเจ้าเป็นมนุษย์" เลโกลัสตอบ รอยยิ้มเกลื่อนอยู่บนใบหน้า

"ทุกคนที่นี่เป็นมนุษย์" วิกโก้ตอบ "ออลี่ก็เป็นมนุษย์ คุณยังเรียกชื่อของเขาเลย"

"ออร์แลนโดเป็นมนุษย์ที่แสร้งทำเป็นพราย ข้าเป็นพรายที่แสร้งทำเป็นมนุษย์" เลโกลัสใช้นิ้วจิ้มที่อกของวิกโก้ "ส่วนเจ้าเป็นมนุษย์ที่ยังคงเป็นมนุษย์ นั่นละเหตุผล"

วิกโก้ครางในคอ เป็นตรรกะที่แปลกพอใช้ "แล้วพรายเก๊กับมนุษย์แคระปลอม ๆ ล่ะอยู่ที่ไหน? ทำไมปล่อยคุณลงมากินข้าวคนเดียว" เขาถาม

"ออร์แลนโดนอนไปแล้ว ส่วนกิมลีกำลังดูทีวี เขากำลังติดใจบียอนเซ่" เลโกลัสพูดด้วยสีหน้าเบื่อหน่าย "ข้าเคยคิดว่าเขาชอบเลดี้กาลาเดรียล ยังคิดอยู่เลยว่ารสนิยมสูงส่งเกินศักดิ์ แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะใครก็ได้ที่สวยกว่าผู้หญิงเผ่าคนแคระนะ"

วิกโก้หัวเราะ เขาตักเกลียวเนยขึ้นมาวางบนขนมปังปิ้ง "บียอนเซ่น่ะติดอันดับฮอตฮิทของสาวชาวใต้สุดร้อนแรงเชียวนะ กิมลีชอบน่ะถูกแล้ว คุณไม่ชอบหรือไง?"

เลโกลัสไม่ตอบ เขาแย่งจานจากมือวิกโก้มาถือไว้เสียเอง "ข้าเบื่อจะตาย ก็เลยลงมาหาอะไรดื่ม เจ้ามานั่งกับข้านะ"

วิกโก้ถือชามซุปกับแก้วน้ำผลไม้เดินตามเลโกลัสที่เดินลิ่วกลับโต๊ะ บนโต๊ะมีถ้วยเครื่องดื่มร้อน...ไม่แน่ว่าเป็นกาแฟหรือมอลต์แบบชง...แล้วก็ไวน์แดงที่หมดเกลี้ยงแก้วไปแล้ว ชายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วให้กับส่วนผสมที่ไม่ลงตัวอย่างพิลึกพิลั่นน่าขันที่สุดนั่น

"ไม่เมาหรอกน่า" เลโกลัสตีความท่าทางของเขาไปเสียอีกทาง "เห็นอย่างนี้ข้าก็ดื่มไวน์เป็นนะ ที่เมิร์กวู้ดน่ะซื้อเหล้าหมักชั้นดีจากเมืองมนุษย์ที่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ พ่อของข้าน่ะคอทองแดงเชียวละ"

วิกโก้หัวเราะ "ผมเคยอ่านเรื่องของพ่อคุณจากฮอบบิท ถ้าเปรียบเทียบกับลอร์ดเอลรอนด์ พ่อคุณดูจะไม่ค่อยวางมาดเท่าไหร่นะ"

เลโกลัสหัวเราะตาม

วิกโก้จ้องมองเลโกลัส เขารู้มาตั้งนานแล้วว่าพรายหนุ่มตรงหน้าจะดูผิดแปลกแตกต่างจากมนุษย์ธรรมดาจนสังเกตได้เมื่ออยู่ใต้เงามืดของยามราตรี แต่คืนนี้เลโกลัสดูสวยงามเป็นพิเศษ อาจเป็นเพราะแสงจันทร์ที่สาดส่องเข้ามานั่นกระมังที่ทำให้เส้นผมและดวงตา รวมทั้งผิวเนื้อเรื่อเรืองเหมือนถูกฉาบด้วยเงินไม่มีผิด

สามลมโบกพัด ปลายผมสยายพลิ้วไปตามแรงลม ม่านตาสีฟ้ากลมกว้างเหม่อมองไกลออกไป ท่ามกลางแสงดาวกระจ่างที่แต่งแต้มบนพรมหญ้าเบื้องล่าง ยอดไม้ไหวเป็นทิวจนก่อเกิดเสียงซู่ซ่า ใบหน้างดงามมีรอยแย้มละมุน

วิกโก้รู้สึกอยากบันทึกภาพนี้เก็บไว้...ไม่ใช่ด้วยกล้องถ่ายรูป แต่เป็นบนผืนผ้าใบ

"โลกนี้ดีนะ" เลโกลัสพูด เสียงเรียบเรื่อยแผ่วเบาแทบกลืนไปกับเสียงลมและหมู่ไม้ "ข้าเฝ้าครุ่นคิดมาตลอดว่าโลกจะเป็นอย่างไรถ้าไม่มีพรายอยู่แล้ว และมนุษย์กลับกลายเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ที่กำหนดชะตากรรมขับดันอนาคต"

"ดีกว่าที่คิดเยอะเลยใช่ไหม?" วิกโก้ถามยิ้ม ๆ "ในสายตาของพราย มนุษย์คงมีแต่ความอ่อนแอ ไม่มั่นคง และกิเลสตัณหา มีแต่จะนำพาอนาคตไปในทิศทางที่แย่ลง"

"สำหรับพรายตนอื่น ข้าไม่รู้หรอก" เลโกลัสหันกลับมามองหน้าคู่สนทนาตอบ รอยยิ้มบาง ๆ เกลื่อนอยู่บนใบหน้าที่บังเกิดแสงเงางดงามเหมือนรูปประติมากรรม "แต่สำหรับข้า ข้ารู้อยู่แล้วละว่ามันต้องดี เพียงแต่นึกภาพไม่ออกเท่านั้น"

"ทำไมมั่นใจนัก" วิกโก้ถาม

"เพราะข้ารู้จักมนุษย์น่ะสิ" เลโกลัสตอบ รอยยิ้มนั้นเพิ่มมากขึ้นจนแววตากระจ่างซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้แพขนตาหนา "เอลเลสซาร์เป็นกษัตริย์ที่สามารถ โลกมนุษย์ที่กำหนดทิศทางภายใต้การปกครองของเขา ย่อมดำเนินไปในทิศทางที่ดีแน่นอน"

วิกโก้เพียงแต่ยิ้ม ไม่แปลกใจแต่อย่างใดกับความเชื่อมั่นที่ใครสักคนจะมีต่ออารากอร์น เขาเป็นผู้ที่กำเนิดมา...ไม่ว่าจะจากครรภ์มารดาหรือปลายปากกาของโทลคีน...เพื่อแบกรับความหวังและเป็นตัวแทนของความดีงามทั้งปวง อารากอร์นในภาพยนตร์ที่เขาแสดงหรอกที่ยังตีความผิดแผกแตกต่างออกไปตามลักษณะอันแท้จริงของมนุษย์...อ่อนแอ ไม่มั่นคง และเต็มไปด้วยกิเลสตัณหา

"อีกไม่นาน คุณจะได้กลับบ้าน" วิกโก้เลื่อนมือไปจับมือเลโกลัสไว้ ตบเบา ๆ บนหลังมือขาวนั้นด้วยท่าทางปลอบประโลม "ผมกำลังหาทางอยู่ อาจจะนานหน่อยแต่มันต้องสำเร็จ คุณจะได้กลับไปอยู่กับเพื่อนพ้องน้องพี่ของคุณ ในแผ่นดินที่คุณรู้จัก"

รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าของเลโกลัสเลือนจาง ในที่สุดก็กลายเป็นความนิ่งเฉย ดวงตาที่มีแววเศร้าก้มจับอยู่ที่มือหยาบกระด้างของวิกโก้ที่กอบกุมมือของตนไว้ ริมฝีปากเม้มน้อย ๆ อยู่ชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับวิกโก้

"ข้าเป็นภาระของเจ้าหรือเปล่า มนุษย์" เจ้าชายพรายถาม

"ไม่หรอก อย่าคิดอย่างนั้นสิ" วิกโก้ตอบทันทีพร้อมกับคลี่รอยยิ้มปราณีเหมือนที่พี่ชายกระทำต่อน้องน้อย "คนเรา เดือดร้อนลำบากก็ต้องช่วยเหลือซึ่งกันและกันเป็นธรรมดาอยู่แล้ว ไม่ใช่ภาระอะไรหรอก ทำใจให้สบายเถอะ"

"ตอนนี้ เจ้าก็อาจจะยังพูดแบบนั้นได้ เพราะเวลามันเพิ่งผ่านไปแค่ไม่กี่วันเท่านั้น" เลโกลัสพูด "แต่อย่าลืมว่า บางทีการค้นคว้าหาวิธีกลับอาจกินระยะเวลายาวนานเป็นเดือนหรือเป็นปี และพวกข้าก็มีข้อมูลความรู้และความสามารถในการปรับตัวให้เข้ากับโลกนี้น้อยนัก เราจะไม่สามารถอยู่ได้เลยถ้าไม่ได้รับความช่วยเหลือจากเจ้า และเมื่อถึงเวลานั้น เจ้าจะไม่รู้สึกหรือว่าพวกข้าเป็นภาระอันใหญ่หลวงที่กดทับหนักอึ้งบนสองบ่าของเจ้า" เลโกลัสมองวิกโก้ "ข้าไม่ต้องการให้ถึงวันที่เจ้าจะคิดอย่างนั้น"

"ไม่มีวันที่ผมจะคิดอย่างนั้นหรอก" วิกโก้ยืนยันหนักแน่น "ผมไม่เถียงว่าอันที่จริงความสามารถของผมก็มีจำกัด คงจะหาทางส่งคุณกลับไม่ได้ภายในระยะเวลาอันใกล้นี้ แต่ขอให้เชื่อเถอะว่าไม่ว่าจะนานสักเท่าไร ผมก็ไม่มีวันทิ้งคุณ" วิกโก้กุมมือเลโกลัสแน่นเข้าเหมือนจะให้ความมั่นใจ "ผมรู้ว่าคุณต้องลำบากแค่ไหนที่ต้องมาอยู่ในโลกที่ไม่รู้จัก เทียบกันถ้าผมเป็นฝ่ายที่หลงไปก็คงจะรู้สึกเคว้งคว้างและไม่รู้จะหาทางช่วยให้ตัวเองมีชีวิตรอดอย่างไร แล้วก็คงจะไม่มั่นใจในอนาคตของตัวเองเหมือนที่คุณกำลังรู้สึกอยู่นี่ มันแย่มากผมรู้ เพราะฉะนั้นผมจะไม่ทิ้งคุณหรอก ออลี่ก็เหมือนกัน หมอนั่นคงไม่พอใจถ้ารู้ว่าคุณคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นภาระของเขา"

"เจ้ายังยินดีจะดูแลข้าอยู่หรือ" เลโกลัสถามอย่างลังเล "ถ้ามันจะนานมาก สักสิบปี ยี่สิบปี"

"จะสามสิบหรือสี่สิบปีผมก็จะทำ" วิกโก้ตอบ "เลโกลัส คุณไม่ใช่ภาระหรอก แม้ว่าจะมีอะไรหลายอย่างที่ยังไม่รู้แต่คุณก็พยายามเรียนรู้อยู่นี่นา ผมเห็น คุณไม่ได้ทำตัวเป็นภาระหรอกตราบเท่าที่คุณยังพยายาม เพราะฉะนั้นผมก็จะพยายามเหมือนกัน"

เลโกลัสนิ่งไปสักพัก เขาเบือนสายตาจากวิกโก้ก้มลงมองสายน้ำพุพราวพร่างเบื้องล่าง หยดน้ำแต่ละหยดสาดสีสันกระพริบพราวเหมือนดวงดาวเมื่อมันกระทบกับแสงไฟหลากสีที่สาดส่องมาจากใต้น้ำ "แล้วถ้ามันไม่ใช่ระยะเวลาเพียงชั่วปี แต่เป็นชั่วชีวิตล่ะ?" เลโกลัสถามเสียงแผ่ว "เจ้ารังเกียจที่จะดูแลข้าหรือเปล่า?"

วิกโก้เลิกคิ้ว "คุณหมายความว่าถ้าผม..."

ถ้อยคำขาดหาย เลโกลัสหันกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับวิกโก้ ใบหน้าเคร่งขรึม และประกายจากดวงตาก็บ่งบอกว่า เขาไม่ได้ล้อเล่น

"ข้าหมายความว่า ถ้าข้าไม่คิดจะกลับไป" เขาพูด "ข้าหมายความว่า ข้าจะอยู่ที่นี่ไปชั่วนิรันดร์"

\--------------------------------------------

เสียงยอดไม้ส่ายกระทบกันดังซู่ซ่า สายลมโบกโบยรุนแรง เส้นผมสีทองพัดพลิ้วเปิดให้เห็นใบหน้าผุดผ่องและปลายหูเรียวแหลมที่ถูกปิดบังเอาไว้เสมอมา ริมฝีปากบอบบางที่เคยเจือด้วยรอยยิ้มเป็นนิจ บัดนี้เกือบกึ่งเป็นเม้ม

เลโกลัสไม่ได้ล้อเล่นเลยจนนิดเดียว

วิกโก้ดึงมือกลับ เขาประสานมันไว้หลวม ๆ วางไว้บนโต๊ะเบื้องหน้า "ขอผมรู้เหตุผลได้ไหม?" เขาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

เลโกลัสเผยอริมฝีปากขึ้น แล้วนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งราวกับกำลังชั่งใจอะไรอยู่

"ข้า ไม่มีเหตุผลให้ต้องกลับไป" พรายหนุ่มตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วหวิว เบาแสนเบา หากชัดเจนเหมือนผู้พูดมากระซิบอยู่ที่ริมหู "เจ้าก็ได้อ่านหนังสือเล่มนั้นเหมือนกัน เจ้าคงเห็นแล้วว่า เรื่องราวทั้งหมดได้ดำเนินมาจนถึงจุดสุดท้ายของมันแล้ว กระแสแห่งเวลาและเหตุการณ์หลังจากนั้นสามารถดำเนินไปได้โดยไม่มีข้า ยุคสมัยของพรายสิ้นสุดลง และแทนที่ด้วยยุคทองของมนุษย์ พรายทั้งหมดที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่บนมิดเดิลเอิร์ธ ท้ายสุดแล้วจะละทิ้งผืนดินนี้ไป อารากอร์นที่อภิเษกอาร์เวนจะขึ้นครองราชย์ และเป็นผู้นำของมนุษย์ยุคแรกในฐานะเผ่าพันธุ์ที่ตัดสินชะตากรรมของโลก เขาจะตายเมื่อถึงเวลา และเหลือไว้แต่วงศ์วานว่านเครือที่จะสืบสานต่อไปไม่มีจุดสิ้นสุดจนกว่ายุคสมัยแห่งการเปลี่ยนแปลงจะมาถึงมนุษย์เช่นเดียวกับที่เคยมาถึงพราย อารยธรรมดั้งเดิมจะล่มสลายไปและแทนที่ด้วยอารยธรรมใหม่ที่จะเริ่มต้นด้วยการนับหนึ่งดั่งกงเกวียนที่จะไม่มีวันสิ้นสุด" หางเสียงของเลโกลัสแผ่วหวิวลงอีก เหมือนมันเป็นรอยอาลัยที่เขาไม่ปรารถนาจะเอ่ยถึง "สิ่งเหล่านั้นเกิดขึ้นได้โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องมีข้า บทบาทหน้าที่ของข้าบนแผ่นดินนั้นจบสิ้นลงแล้ว ใช่ มันอาจไม่ได้จบลงเที่ยงแท้ เพราะหน้าหนังสือนั้นบอกว่าข้าจะรวบรวมพรายส่วนหนึ่งมาตั้งถิ่นฐานอยู่ที่อิธิลิเอน และจะเดินทางไปสู่วาลินอร์เช่นเดียวกับพรายอื่น ๆ เมื่อสิ้นรัชสมัยของเอเลสซาร์ แต่ว่าสิ่งเหล่านั้นก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องเกิดก็ได้ มันไม่มีส่วนสำคัญแต่อย่างใดกับเนื้อเรื่องที่กำลังจะดำเนินมาถึงตอนจบแล้ว" แววตาของเลโกลัสแสดงความเว้าวอนอย่างเห็นได้ชัด "ข้าไม่เคยปรารถนาจะขึ้นเป็นผู้นำของกลุ่มพรายเช่นบิดาข้า นี่เป็นความสัตย์ อิธิลิเอนไม่มีความสำคัญต่อข้า และถึงแม้ว่าพรายทุกตนจะใฝ่ฝันที่จะได้กลับคืนสู่วาลินอร์ที่เป็นเหมือนบ้านเกิด แต่ข้าไม่เคยปรารถนาเช่นนั้น" น้ำเสียงเร่งเร้าด้วยความว้าวุ่นในจิตใจขาดหาย เลโกลัสผ่อนลมหายใจ ก่อนจะเริ่มต้นใหม่อย่างเชื่องช้าอีกครั้ง "เรื่องราวของข้าในโลกนั้นดำเนินมาถึงตอนจบแล้ว ถ้าข้ากลับไป และกระทำเช่นที่ข้าควรกระทำตามที่หนังสือเขียนเอาไว้ ข้าก็ไม่ผิดอะไรกับตายไปแล้ว"

วิกโก้นิ่งไปครู่ใหญ่ เขาถอนหายใจ ดวงตาอ่อนแสงลงอย่างไม่มีใครเข้าใจความหมาย เขาเอ่ยขึ้นเนิบ ๆ "คุณหมายความว่า เพราะต่อจากนี้ไปโลกนั้นก็จะเหลือเพียงความสงบสุขและความคลี่คลาย ทำให้คุณไม่อยากที่จะกลับไป และอยากจะอยู่ในโลกที่ไม่รู้อนาคตของตัวเองมากกว่าอย่างนั้นหรือ?"

"ใช่" เลโกลัสตอบ "ข้าถูกเขียนขึ้นมาเพื่อรับบทวีรบุรุษในยุคสมัยแห่งการสงคราม ไม่แปลกไม่ใช่หรือที่ข้าจะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองไร้คุณค่าเมื่อแผ่นดินสิ้นสงคราม" น้ำเสียงของพรายหนุ่มหนักแน่นขึ้น "นอกจากนี้ จะมีตัวละครสมมติตัวไหนบ้างที่ไม่อยากละจากสิ่งที่ตัวเองรู้ว่ามันเป็นเพียงภาพลวงจินตนาการบนหน้ากระดาษถ้าทำได้ อากาศที่แท้จริง สัมผัสที่แท้จริง ความรู้สึกที่แท้จริง ย่อมดีกว่าของปลอมเป็นแสนเป็นล้านเท่า"

"ไม่แน่เสมอไปหรอกนะเลโกลัส" วิกโก้ตอบ น้ำเสียงของเขาเจือแววสุขุมอย่างผู้ใหญ่ที่กำลังให้เหตุผลแก่เด็กหนุ่มมุทะลุเลือดร้อน "โลกของจินตนาการส่วนใหญ่ถูกสร้างขึ้นมาเพื่อตอบสนองความใฝ่ฝัน เพราะฉะนั้นมันมักจะดี อย่างน้อยที่สุด สิ่งที่ดีงามก็จะมีชัยชนะเหนือสิ่งเลวร้ายเสมอในท้ายที่สุด ซึ่งมันแตกต่างอย่างมากกับโลกแห่งความเป็นจริง ผมไม่คิดว่าคุณจะรับได้นะถ้าตอนจบของเรื่องจะกลายเป็นว่าโฟรโดถูกแซมทรยศและฆ่าตายในเมาท์ดูม แหวนกลับไปอยู่ในเงื้อมมือเซารอน คณะพันธมิตรถูกฆ่า พรายถูกล้างเผ่าพันธุ์ มนุษย์ถูกเหยียดลงเป็นทาส และอุรุกไฮเป็นผู้สร้างอารยธรรม" วิกโก้ยกน้ำผลไม้ขึ้นจิบ "ซึ่งนั่นมันเกิดขึ้นจริงในโลกของเรา"

"เรื่องแบบนั้น ออร์แลนโดเคยพูดให้ข้าฟังมาก่อนแล้ว" เลโกลัสตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ "ขอบคุณโทลคีนที่สร้างข้าขึ้นมาให้เป็นตัวละครที่มีมิติมากพอที่จะยอมรับว่าโลกนี้มีสีเทา ข้าอาจต้องการการเรียนรู้ ทั้งเชิงกายภาพและทัศนคติ แต่ตราบเท่าที่เปิดรับ มันไม่เลวร้ายเกินไป ถ้าเจ้าคิดว่าข้าเป็นภาระ ข้าจะพยายามเร่งเรียนรู้ให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ อีกไม่นาน ข้าคงพอจะสามารถดำรงชีวิตอยู่ด้วยตัวเองได้"

"ผมไม่เข้าใจ ทำไมคุณถึงต้องการหลีกหนีตอนจบที่สุขสงบถึงขนาดนั้น?" วิกโก้ส่ายหน้า "ความสงบสุขของโลกคือเหรียญกล้าหาญและรางวัลอันสูงสุดของวีรบุรุษผู้เหนื่อยยาก การที่คุณออกเดินทางไปกับคณะพันธมิตรและร่วมต่อสู้กับพวกเขามาถึงตอนสุดท้าย ไม่ใช่เพราะต้องการให้โลกสงบสุขหรอกหรือ?"

เจ้าชายพรายเม้มปากแต่ไม่ตอบคำ อากัปกิริยานั้นทิ้งร่องรอยแห่งความสงสัยไว้ในใจวิกโก้

...หรือว่าเลโกลัสจะมีจุดประสงค์อื่นจริง ๆ ?

"อย่างไรก็เถอะ ในเมื่อมันเป็นอย่างนี้แล้ว ข้าก็ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะสามารถกลับไปทำตามโชคชะตาที่กำหนดเอาไว้ในหนังสือได้หรอก" เลโกลัสพูดออกมาในที่สุด "มนุษย์ เจ้าเองก็คงจะเคยอยู่ในสภาวะที่พอจะรู้ชะตากรรมของตัวเองสินะ ถ้าเจ้าเดินไปตามทางนี้ ผลมันก็จะต้องออกมาเป็นอย่างนั้นแน่นอน แล้วถ้าสิ่งที่เจ้าจะได้รับ ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เจ้าปรารถนา เจ้าจะไม่คิดอยากลองเปลี่ยนแปลงมันดูบ้างเชียวหรือ?"

อะไรบางอย่างสว่างวาบขึ้นในหัวของวิกโก้ "นี่เอง ความหมายของสิ่งที่คุณพูดกับผมเมื่อเช้า" เขาอุทาน

"ใช่...ทั้งหมดที่ข้าพูดไป ข้าเคยคิดอยากลองทำดูมาแล้วทั้งนั้น" เลโกลัสยิ้มอย่างรู้สึกว่าตัวเองเป็นต่อ "ถึงข้าจะรู้เหตุผลที่ไม่ควรเปลี่ยนแปลงมัน แต่ก็ไม่แน่ว่าถ้าข้าทำได้แล้วจะไม่ทำ เจ้าอาจเป็นคนดี มนุษย์ แต่ข้าไม่รับรองเลยว่าตัวข้าเป็นเช่นนั้น"

วิกโก้สูดลมหายใจแรงขึ้น เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังถูกข่มขู่

"เพราะฉะนั้น จะไม่เป็นการดีกว่าหรือถ้าข้าจะตัดสินใจอยู่ที่นี่ และปล่อยให้โลกนั้นดำเนินไปตามครรลองของมัน" เขาพูดต่อ ดวงตาเป็นประกายระยับ "อย่างที่บอกแล้ว ชะตากรรมของโลกนั้นสามารถดำเนินไปจนถึงตอนจบได้โดยไม่ต้องมีข้า ดังนั้นมันก็จะเป็นไปอย่างที่มันควรเป็น และโลกนี้ก็จะไม่ต้องเสี่ยงกับการเปลี่ยนแปลงใด ๆ เลย...เจ้าจะไม่ต้องวุ่นวายหาวิธีส่งตัวข้ากลับไปสู่โลกนั้น เพียงแค่ให้เวลาข้าบ้าง เพื่อข้าจะได้ศึกษาวิธีการมีชีวิตรอดบนโลกนี้ และจัดการให้ตัวเองเป็นบุคคลตามกฎหมาย มันน่าจะง่ายกว่ากันเป็นร้อยเท่าพันเท่า หรือเจ้าไม่คิดเช่นนั้น?"

ก็อาจใช่...มันย่อมง่ายกว่ากันมากอยู่แล้ว...แต่ว่า...วิกโก้จ้องมองเจ้าชายพราย...อะไรบางอย่างบ่งบอกว่าสิ่งที่กล่าวมาไม่ใช่ความจริงทั้งหมด มีบางส่วนถูกปิดบังอำพรางไว้ และเป็นส่วนที่สำคัญที่สุดเสียด้วย

"เอาละ" วิกโก้พูดออกมา "ต่อให้เราไม่กังวลว่าคนทางมิดเดิลเอิร์ธจะคิดอย่างไรกับการที่อยู่ ๆ คุณก็หายตัวไป หรือคุณจะไม่คิดถึงพวกเขาและชีวิตเก่า ๆ ที่คุ้นเคย แต่เราจะทำยังไงกับกิมลี" เขาพยักหน้าให้เป็นเชิงถาม "ลำพังตัวคุณ คุณอาจไม่ยี่หระเท่าไหร่กับการต้องมาใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในโลกใหม่ใบนี้ต่อไป แต่กิมลีล่ะ ผมดูออกนะว่ากิมลีมีปัญหากับการปรับตัวเข้ากับสิ่งแวดล้อม เขายังยึดถือวิถีชีวิตแบบเก่าของเขาอยู่มาก และคาดหวังด้วยว่าสักวันจะได้กลับไป ถ้าคุณตั้งใจว่าจะอยู่ที่นี่ตลอดไป คุณจะทำยังไงกับกิมลี?"

รอยยิ้มที่แสดงความเชื่อมั่นของเลโกลัสหายไปทันที และทุกอย่างก็ตกอยู่ในสายตาคมกริบของวิกโก้ทั้งหมด

ทั้งคู่ต่างฝ่ายต่างนิ่งกันอยู่เนิ่นนาน จนในที่สุดวิกโก้ก็เป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบนั้นขึ้นก่อน

"กลับห้องเถอะ" เขาพูด "ผมจะเอาสิ่งที่คุณพูดในวันนี้กลับไปลองคิดดู คุณเองก็ควรจะเอาคำพูดของผมกลับไปคิดด้วยเหมือนกัน"

เลโกลัสพยักหน้า เขาลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะ และเดินจากไปโดยไม่เหลียวกลับมามองอีกเลย

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซนยกแก้วน้ำผลไม้ดื่มจนหมดแก้ว และลุกขึ้นเดินตามไปโดยไม่ได้แตะต้องอาหารที่ยกมาแม้แต่ชิ้นเดียว

\--------------------------------------------

ห้องนอนของออร์แลนโดเหลือแต่แสงสีส้มจากโคมหัวเตียงแล้วเมื่อเลโกลัสกลับเข้าไป ทั้งออร์แลนโดและกิมลีกำลังหลับ ทั้งสองคนนอนเบียดกันอยู่บนเตียง ต่างฝ่ายต่างแข่งกันกรนเสียงสนั่นหวั่นไหว เลโกลัสงับประตูอย่างเบามือ เดินเข้าไปหยุดยืนข้างเตียงตรงฟากของกิมลีที่กำลังหลับสนิท

Return of the King ถูกพลิกซ้ำไปยังหน้าที่คั่นไว้ด้วยเส้นผมสีทองบางเบาเหมือนเส้นด้าย ทุกถ้อยคำถูกกวาดด้วยสายตาอันเลิศประสิทธิภาพแม้ในที่มืด...ไม่มีสิ่งใดเปลี่ยนแปลงไปจากที่มันเป็น...อารากอร์นอภิเษกอาร์เวน ขึ้นครองบัลลังก์แห่งกอนดอร์ เป็นกษัตริย์ผู้นำคนแรกแห่งยุคทองของเผ่าพันธุ์มนุษย์...เป็นเช่นที่มันเป็น ไม่มีผิดเพี้ยนแม้ครึ่งบรรทัด

นั่นคือสิ่งที่อารากอร์นเลือกกระทำจนแม้การตัดสินใจครั้งสุดท้าย

เลโกลัสหันมองกิมลี ดวงตาของคนแคระปิดสนิท ริมฝีปากหนาเปิดอ้าเล็กน้อย ปล่อยเสียงครืดคราดออกมากับลมหายใจเป็นสัญญาณบ่งบอกถึงการหลับใหล...พรายหนุ่มทรุดตัวลงคุกเข่าข้างเตียง ยกมืออ่อนนุ่มขึ้นแตะเพียงแผ่วบนเรือนผมและเครายาวที่หงอกขาวอยู่ประปราย...เพื่อนเพียงหนึ่งเดียวบนแผ่นดินอ้างว้างนี้

"ขอโทษนะ กิมลี" เลโกลัสพูดเบา ๆ เบายิ่งกว่าเสียงลมหายใจ "ข้าไม่ควรให้เจ้าเข้ามาพัวพันกับเรื่องนี้ด้วยเลยจริง ๆ"

แต่คนแคระไม่ได้ยิน เขายังนอนหลับอยู่ และฝันถึงบ้านเกิดอันอบอุ่นอยู่ภายในห้วงแห่งนิทรา

\--------------------------------------------

แสงสว่างจากหน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์แลปทอปเครื่องเดิมนั้นถูกบดบังด้วยแผ่นหลังหนาของผู้เป็นเจ้าของ ไอคอนรูปซองจดหมายมุมจอกระพริบวาบ บ่งบอกสถานะรอคอยผู้เปิด เมาส์เลื่อนปราด คลิกสัญลักษณ์ให้เวบเพจเปลี่ยนหน้า ตัวอักษรเป็นพรืดปรากฏขึ้นแทนที่ ดวงตาสีเขียวอมเทาเป็นประกาย สะท้อนข้อความที่สาดออกมาจากหน้าจอ ด้วยความสนอกสนใจเป็นอย่างยิ่ง

คำถามที่ถูกส่งออกไปได้รับการขานรับแล้ว


End file.
